Passé, Présent, Futur
by TearsOfPen
Summary: Il s'endort à un endroit mais se réveille dans un lieu totalement différent, non, une époque différente. Il est dans son ancien corps pour vivre dans un présent qui fait partit de son passé. Il va devoir revivre tout ce qu'il l'a brisé il y a tant d'années. Voyage dans le temps / FemLuffy. T pour le moment mais dans le futur le rating changera en M
1. Prologue

_Bonjour tout le monde, voilà le prologue de ma première histoire._

_Il a était publié la semaine dernière mais comme j'ai trouvé une Beta prête à m'aider dans l'écriture de mes chapitres et à me les corriger._

_Un gros merci à __**Deathgothika!**_

_Bon je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!_

* * *

><p>Prologue:<p>

L'homme se réveilla dans un cri, se redressa en position assise et se prit la tête dans les mains, haletant. Son corps était recouvert d'une pellicule de transpiration, vestige de son sommeil agité.

Après quelques minutes, ce dernier réussi à reprendre sa respiration et releva la tête. Il regarda autour de lui en fronçant les sourcils. Il venait juste de le remarquer qu'il n'était pas là où il devait être. Après un temps de réflexion il reconnu le lieu où il se trouvait. C'était son ancienne cabine. Cela faisait une bonne dizaine d'années qu'il n'y avait pas mit les pieds.

Un puissant mal de crâne l'assaillit et il réalisa qu'il avait la gueule de bois, alors qu'hier il n'avait pas bu une goutte. Il se leva en titubant et sorti de sa cabine. Dans le couloir les hommes qu'il croisait le saluaient et il leur répondait par un signe de tête sans vraiment y faire attention, juste par politesse.

Au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait en direction de la porte menant au pont du navire, une angoisse grandissait en lui. L'homme essaya sans grand effet d'avaler la boule qui s'était formée dans sa gorge. Il ouvrit la porte une fois devant en ignorant le dur pincement dans son cœur.

Dès qu'il mit un pied à l'extérieur un vent marin lui balaya le visage. Comme l'angoisse était toujours là, il prit une grande inspiration, laissant l'odeur iodée remplit ses sens. Faisant fit de ses sentiments, il continua de marcher, en direction du pont supérieur, là où était la place du capitaine, sa place…

Il avait l'impression d'être hanté par les fantômes de son passé. Ça ne lui était jamais arrivé avant, pas éveillé en tout cas. À chaque pas qu'il faisait, un visage il y a longtemps connu apparaissait devant lui, comme pour le narguer et pour lui montrer ceux qu'il avait perdus.

Il avait peur, ça oui. Jamais encore il n'avait ressentit ça. A la mort de son père, seule la colère et la tristesse s'étaient manifestées. Il été terrifié à un moment oui, mais aujourd'hui c'est une toute autre peur. Cette peur était celle de l'inconnu, la peur de ne pas vraiment savoir ce qu'on ressent. Il avait le sentiment de marcher dans le noir, même s'il connaissait chaque recoin de l'endroit où il se trovait.

Il sentit ses genoux céder sous son poids, des larmes couler sur ses joues sans qu'il ne puisse les arrêter. Son corps était mou, comme démembré.

Il y avait de nombreuses personnes qui le regardaient mais à ce moment, il s'en fichait, il ne voyait que lui, assit sur son siège au milieu de tout l'équipage comme à son habitude. Son capitaine le regardait avec inquiétude, prêt à se lever dans la seconde.

Il sentit une main sur son épaule et un bras fort le soulever. Telle une poupée de chiffons il se laissa faire, n'ayant plus aucune force dans le corps.

Quelqu'un lui parla, il ne comprit pas ce qu'on lui disait, non. Il avait arrêté d'écouter à la seconde ou il avait reconnu la voix. Si on ne continuait pas de le retenir, il se serait à coup sûr écrasé sur le sol une nouvelle fois.

C'était forcément un rêve! Il ne pouvait pas penser autre chose. Mais il savait que ce n'en était pas un. Pas une fois en toutes ses années il n'avait fait un tel songe. Il les revoyait mourir, encore et encore mais ne c'était jamais retrouvé dans une situation comme celle qu'il vivait maintenant.

Il osa jeter un œil autour de lui pour essayer de reprendre pied mais même avec sa vision troublée par les larmes, il les voyait clairement. Ils étaient tous là, alors qu'en théorie ils ne devraient pas.

À ce moment ce n'était plus ses genoux qui refusèrent de tenir le coup, c'était carrément son cerveau qui cessa de fonctionner. Lentement il laissa son corps se relaxer, son esprit se troubla et pour finir il ne les vit plus, eux, les fantômes de ses souvenir car tout devint noir et que son corps s'écroula, accueillant l'inconscience avec bienvenue.

* * *

><p>Alors qu'en pensez vous? Si mon histoire vous plait n'hésitez pas à me suivre et à mettre une petite review, ça fait toujours énormement plaisir à l'auteur de voir que son histoire plait!<p>

A la prochaine!

TearsOfPen


	2. Chapitre 1: La fuite

Voilà! Le chapitre 1! il a était vite écrit grâce aux nombreuses review que vous m'avez envoyées, je suis super contente, je vous remercie pour votre soutient.

Ce chapitre à était corrigé par ma Beta Deathgothika que je remercie!

Je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps!

Bonne lecture ^^

* * *

><p>CHAPITRE 1:<p>

Il sentait des mains le toucher, sur son visage, ses bras, sa poitrine. Il entendait des gens parler autour de lui, mais il ne bougea pas, n'ouvrit pas les yeux.

Il ne voulait pas. Il devait comprendre avant, comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

La veille, il avait fait un rêve étrange et maintenant, d'après la forte odeur d'antiseptique, il se retrouvait à l'infirmerie.

Il eu un frisson quand il repensa à ce qu'il venait de vivre, l'angoisse qu'il avait ressentit et la peur surtout.

Avait-il hurlé pendant son sommeil? L'avait-on entendu? Est-ce pour cela qu'il était ici? Mais si ce n'était que ça, pourquoi l'avoir amené à l'infirmerie? Trop de questions se précipitaient dans son esprit et il n'arrivait plus à réfléchir correctement.

Quelle ironie! Lui pourtant si calme et posé d'ordinaire, ne savait plus mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées. Il se força à respirer profondément pour essayer de se calmer mais, il fut prit d'une quinte de toux. Il n'arrivait plus à s'arrêter si bien qu'il avertit, sans le vouloir, toutes les personnes dans la salle de son réveil.

Il avait l'impression que le simple fait de respirer déchirait ses poumons, comme si d'un coup ils étaient devenus trop petits pour son corps et pour la quantité d'air qu'il voulait y insuffler.

- Commandant Marco, essayez de vous calmer, vous êtes en train de refaire une crise d'angoisse, respirez calmement sinon vous allez vous faire mal.

C'était une voix douce et apaisante, il se concentra sur elle pour retrouver son sang-froid et lentement, il retrouva une certaine quiétude.

Il ne connaissait pas cette voix, dans un sens c'était assez normal, ayant le pouvoir de se régénérer tout seul à volonté, il n'allait que rarement à l'infirmerie. Trop rarement pour se souvenir des voix du personnel soignant.

Une des paroles de l'infirmière lui revint subitement en tête (subitement), elle l'avait appelé "commandant". Personne ne l'appelait plus ainsi depuis des années alors pourquoi elle?

Le blond ouvrit les yeux d'un coup, il regarda autour de lui pour ne voir que trois personnes, deux femmes et un homme, sûrement le médecin. Il ne les connaissait pas cependant leurs visages lui était familier.

Soudain quelqu'un entra brusquement dans la salle. C'était un homme bien bâtît et de haute stature tout de blanc vêtu. Il avait les cheveux brun-roux coiffé en banane. Il regarda Marco et lui fit un énorme sourire, visiblement content de le voir réveillé. Il perdit vite son sourire en apercevant son ami blanchir d'un coup et s'arrêter instantanément de respirer.

Marco était au bord de la crise de nerf, son ami censé être mort depuis longtemps était là devant lui.

Le phénix se mit la tête entre les mains, il n'y comprenait plus rien. Sans pouvoir la contrôler, sa respiration commença à s'accélérer et rapidement sa vision se troubla, aspirer autant d'air en aussi peu de temps n'était pas bon et il en ressentait déjà les effets.

Aussi vite qu'il le put, Marco sortit de la pièce, ignorant les personnes qui courraient et criaient derrière lui. Il passa sur le pont du navire et ne put empêcher son regard de se diriger vers le centre de celui-ci. Le Phénix arrêta sa course subitement; il était là lui aussi: Barbe-blanche.

S'en fut trop pour lui d'un coup, le blond)ne pouvait pas rester là, il devait comprendre. C'est pourquoi sans rien dire il laissa le pouvoir de son fruit du démon couler dans ses veines. Il regarda les flammes bleues et jaunes apparaître sur ses bras et son torse, ses pieds nus se transformer en serres.

Personne sur le bateau n'eut le temps de réagir que le commandant était déjà haut dans le ciel. Aucun d'eux ne parla, chacun regardant le point de lumière bleue s'éloigner rapidement.

- Père…

Barbe-blanche se tourna vers son fils. Satch était blanc comme neige et avait les yeux écarquillés, il le regardait dans l'espoir de recevoir une explication mais malheureusement, même lui, le pirate le plus puissant du monde ne pouvait pas lui répondre. Son fils, toujours calme et réfléchit venait de quitter son navire sans un mot.

La veille, il avait bien vu que quelque chose n'allait pas, d'abord son fils avait débarqué en courant puis s'était écroulé en pleurs pour finalement plonger dans l'inconscience.

L'empereur avait été étonné, comme tous les autres membres de l'équipage, des agissements du blond, mais Barbe-Blanche avait remarqué une chose que ses fils n'avaient pas vu.

Ses yeux. Le pirate n'avait pas le même regard. Il y a quelque jours encore, il avait cette petite lueur de malice au milieu de tout ce sérieux mais maintenant il ne pouvait plus déceler cette lueur, dans ses yeux il n'y avait que sérieux, détermination, fermeté et ce qui l'avait le plus marqué, était d'y voir une profonde solitude.

- Père que doit t'ont faire? Tu crois qu'il va revenir? demanda Fossa.

- Bien-sûr fiston, c'est Marco, il revient toujours.

Malgré qu'il soit sûr de ses dires, une voix dans sa tête lui disait que le Marco qu'ils connaissaient ne reviendrait peut-être jamais.

* * *

><p>Marco volait. Où? Il ne le savait pas mais il volait. Toujours plus haut, toujours plus loin pour espérer trouver des réponses à ses questions. Plus il s'éloignait du navire, moins il se sentait angoissé. En lui, il essayait de se convaincre qu'il n'avait pas fuit, qu'il allait revenir mais en réalité il ne savait pas quoi faire, il ne savait pas comment gérer la situation. Le Phénix avait bien une idée de ce qui se passait, cependant elle était tellement absurde et irréaliste qu'il se refusait à y croire. Alors il volait.<p>

Il n'y avait pas trente-six solutions à ce qu'il était en train de vivre, actuellement seules trois avait fais leur chemin dans son esprit. Alors pour lui soit il était mort dans son sommeil et l'endroit ou il était actuellement était une sorte de paradis... Sans même réfléchir, il sut que cette hypothèse n'était pas la bonne. De un, lui qui était en bonne santé, pourquoi serait-il mort d'un coup durant son sommeil ? et de deux, pourquoi serait-il apparu à cet endroit précis?

Il avait ensuite pensé qu'il faisait un rêve mais ça lui paraissait impossible qu'un songe dure aussi longtemps, qu'il soit aussi réaliste et qu'il puisse se rendre compte qu'il rêvait. Après tout, quand on rêve on voit juste des images, parfois on entend des voix mais il n'avait encore, n'y entendu dire que d'autres personnes en avaient fais où ils avaient la faculté de penser.

Marco n'avait plus qu'une seule hypothèse, celle-ci semblait être la plus probable et en même temps celle qui avait le moins de chance d'avoir lieu. Il était dans le passé. Son esprit avait été déplacé dans le temps pour rejoindre son corps des années plus tôt.

Combien d'années? Le commandant n'en avait aucune idée. Il décida de procéder par déduction: Barbe-Blanche était encore vivant donc la bataille de Marineford n'avait pas encore eu lieu. Dans ce cas il était au moins environs quatorze ans avant son époque. Ensuite Satch était là, sachant que sa mort remontait à une dizaine de mois avant la bataille, Marco pouvait donc ajouter un an. Quinze ans. Un détail lui revint en tête, il n'avait pas vu Ace. Cet élément le dérangeait. Est-ce qu'il se trouvait déjà sur le bateau mais encore dans sa phase "Tuer Barbe-Blanche", faisait-il déjà parti de l'équipage mais en mission ou était-il encore sur son île natale? Alors combien d'années le séparaient de son époque? Quinze? Vingt?

Voyant qu'il n'arriverait pas à trouver une date précise rien qu'en réfléchissant, il prit la décision de trouver une île où se poser et récupérer le journal du jour. Le Phénix regarda son poignet et sourit en constatant qu'il avait sur lui son journal pose. Tout bon navigateur se devait de toujours être en possession de cet appareil. Il devait toujours pouvoir se repérer et guider comme il se doit son équipage. Dans un sens il trouvait ça bizarre de toujours l'avoir à son bras. Normalement les infirmières auraient dû lui enlever, elles le font toujours, soi disant pour ne pas qu'il se blesse en dormant.

Il vira de bord et suivit la direction que lui indiquait l'aiguille. Il n'avait pas envie de continuer à réfléchir à des trucs dont il n'avait pas la réponse, il en v=avait déjà assez avec toute cette histoire! Qu'importe comment ce log pose était resté sur son poignet, l'important c'est qu'il était là pour qu'il puisse trouver une île où se poser.

Il était épuisé, il volait depuis presque quarante heures et n'en pouvait plus. N'ayant que de l'eau sous lui et étant un utilisateur de fruit du démon il ne pouvait pas se reposer au risque de mourir noyé.

Il se sentait à bout, ses crises d'angoisse l'avait mine de rien beaucoup affaiblit. À ce rythme là, il savait qu'il ne pourrait plus tenir qu'une ou deux heures.

C'est seulement après quelque dizaines de minutes qu'il vit un point noir à l'horizon. Bizarrement, il eut d'un coup un regain d'énergie et accéléra sa vitesse pour arriver sur l'île plus vite.

Dès que la terre apparut sous ses pieds il cessa immédiatement sa transformation et s'étala lamentablement sur le sol en poussant un soupir de contentement et de soulagement. Même s'il adorait voler, il n'était pas mécontent de retrouver la terre ferme quand il était épuisé après un long vol. Sans pouvoir se retenir, il s'endormit sur le sable chaud.

Ce n'est qu'une heure après qu'il se réveilla avec un léger sourire. Il avait dormi sans faire de rêves ou cauchemars, s'était très reposant.

C'est donc de meilleure humeur qu'il se redressa et commença à parcourir la plage à la recherche de traces humaines tel qu'un sentier qui lui permettrait de rejoindre la ville la plus proche.

Il dû marcher deux kilomètres avant de commencer à voir quelques habitations. C'était un simple et petit village, les gens le regardaient avec une légère crainte, dans ce genre de bourgade tout le monde se connaissaient, dès qu'un nouveau venu faisait son apparition il était vite repéré.

Au bout de quelques minutes il trouva une taverne, où il pourrait, récolter les informations qu'il cherchait.

Dès son entrée il remarqua que l'ambiance était bizarrement calme alors qu'au moment de la nouvelle ère de piraterie lancée par la mort de son père, il régnait dans les bars de ce genre une atmosphère tendue et parfois même violente.

Il marcha lentement vers le bar et s'y installa. Le Tavernier était occupé avec d'autres clients, Marco pût donc jeter un oeil plus attentif à ce qui l'entourait. Il n'y avait que quelques villageois, les autres d'après leurs vêtements étaient des pirates. Ceux-ci l'avaient reconnu dès son entrée et dans l'ensemble ne faisait pas vraiment attention à lui, jetant juste de temps en temps des petits regards dans sa direction mais ils arrêtèrent vite en s'apercevant que le phénix ne leur accordait aucune attention, visiblement pas le moins du monde intéressé par leurs cas.

- Qu'est-ce que je vous sers?

Le commandant se retourna vers le barman qui avait manifestement fini de servir ses clients et était venu l'aborder. Bizarrement il ne l'avait pas entendu arriver.

- Une bouteille de saké, de quoi manger et le journal d'aujourd'hui, dit-il d'une voix monocorde.

Son auditeur acquiesça et lui donna la bouteille de saké qu'il avait commandé et le journal. Au bout de quelques minutes, il revint avec une assiette remplie de victuailles.

Marco n'y fit pas attention, il était plutôt occupé à fixer le bout de papier comme s'il allait lui sauter à la gorge. Détournant le regard, il prit la bouteille de saké et remplit sa coupe à ras-bord et la vida d'une traite comme pour se donner du courage. Se sentant encore un peu anxieux, il se resservit encore et encore si bien qu'il fini la bouteille en quelques minutes à peine.

Décidant de prendre son courage à deux mains, après tout il était un pirate de l'équipage de Barbe-Blanche et était, il y a quelques temps encore du moins, le capitaine! Ce n'était pas un simple journal qui allait lui faire peur!

Il empoigna le papier, ferma brièvement les yeux puis les rouvrit lentement. Il se figea d'effroi, il se sentait encore une fois totalement déstabilisé par la situation. Mais comment était il arrivé là? C'était totalement impossible d'envoyer quelqu'un dans le passé! Et puis pourquoi lui, lui, d'entre tous les autres? Est-ce parce que c'était dans son équipage que tout a commencé? Parce ce qu'il était le seul encore vivant à vraiment tout savoir de l'histoire? Et à s'en souvenir comme si tout s'était passé hier?

Une nouvelle bouteille de saké fut posée devant lui par le barman. Il la prit en main et but directement au goulot.

L'esprit un peu embrumé par l'alcool, il se sentit le courage de rejeter un œil au journal.

A part la date, qui l'intéressait avant tout, il n'y avait rien qui n'attirait son attention: quelques attaques de pirates sur diverses îles, des Rookies qui faisaient des leurs et les deux-trois exploits qu'avait accomplit la Marine.

Sans vraiment le vouloir, il laissa son regard se diriger pour la seconde fois sur la date de parution du quotidien et il restait là, le regard fixe. De temps en temps, Il buvait un peu d'alcool mais ne quittait pas le journal des yeux.

Il ne sut pas combien de temps il était resté là, la seul chose qu'il savait c'est que quand il reprit contact avec le monde extérieur, il faisait nuit.

Le bar était maintenant bien remplit et très bruyant, c'était sûrement l'équipage entier qui avait rejoints les quelques pirates qui étaient présent lors de son arrivée.

Le tavernier, ayant probablement remarqué qu'il était sorti de son état léthargique, s'approcha de lui.

- Vous avez besoin de quelque chose d'autre?

Marco releva la tête vers lui pour être plus poli et parla de son habituelle voix posée:

-Seulement une chambre pour la nuit, si possible.

L'homme hocha la tête, prit une clé derrière le bar et la tendit au phénix.

-C'est au première étage, troisième porte à gauche.

Marco acquiesça, se leva et commença à marcher en direction de la porte menant aux escaliers qui lui permettront d'atteindre l'étage où se trouvait sa chambre. Au dernier moment le barman l'apostropha:

-Vous ne voulez pas manger un morceau avant ?

-Non merci.

Sans un mot de plus, il monta à l'étage et ouvrit la porte de sa chambre. Elle était simple, peu chargée, seulement un lit, une commode et une chaise. Sur le mur du fond il y avait une porte, probablement celle communiquant avec la salle de bain.

En voyant le lit le Phénix se rendit compte à quel point il était fatigué. C'est pourquoi il enleva vite son pantalon, sa chemise et se coucha seulement habillé d'un boxer.

Il regardait le plafond, totalement vidé mais aussi soulagé; il en savait plus sur la situation et se sentait rassuré de ne plus être dans le noir complet.

Il se sentait même mieux et était prêt à recommencer du tout début, dès demain il retournerait sur le Mobydick. Comme on dit, « si on tombe de cheval il faut tout de suite remonter! »

Il soupira profondément.

- Dix-sept ans c'est pas rien quand même...

* * *

><p>Alors vous en dîtes quoi? (bah en faite je ne peux pas savoir, pour ça il faudra me le dire dans une review)...<p>

J'espère que ce chapitre a était à la hauteur de vos attentes^^

A la prochaine

TearsOfPen


	3. Chapitre 2: Mon Ami

_Bonsoir tout le monde! Me voilà revenue avec un tout nouveau chapitre!_

_Je remercie ma beta pour avoir corrigé ce chapitre et tous les autres, grâce à elle vous pouvez lire une fanfiction sans fautes ou presque (on n'est pas des machines ^^)_

Je vous remercie vous pour les review que vous m'envoyer, grâce à elles, j'ai toujours envie d'écrire !

_**IMPORTANT: Vous le verrez surement dans le texte mais je veux mettre les choses au clair dès maintenant. !Marco est bien 17 ANS DANS LE PASSE mais à son époque à lui LUFFY A 31 ANS donc aujourd'hui elle n'a que 14 ANS, ACE VIENT JUSTE DE PRENDRE LA MER ! Cette précision est important car dans une review on m'a dit que Marco était revenu 3 ans après la mort de Gold Roger, c'est pas bon du tout! Sinon mon histoire n'a plus aucun sens!**__ Voilà pour la précision, j'ai angoissé toute la semaine de savoir que certain pensez que mon histoire se passé aussi loin dans le temps._

* * *

><p>CHAPITRE 2:<p>

Au loin une puissante lueur bleue apparue, bien voyante dans le ciel noir. Les flammes bleues disparurent de son corps dès qu'il posa pied à terre. Marco avait dû voler toute la journée et une bonne partie de la nuit pour enfin voir le Mobydick se distinguer au milieu des vagues.

Dès qu'il fut sur la terre ferme ou plutôt le pont du navire, il rangea dans sa poche le petit papier blanc qu'il tenait entre ses doigts. La carte de vie de son père. Il l'avait retrouvée cousu à sa ceinture comme elle l'était avant que Barbe-Blanche ne meurt et donc qu'elle ne se consume.

Barbe-Blanche et tous les commandants étaient présents sur le pont, sûrement prévenu par la vigie dès que ses flammes bleues avait été aperçues à l'horizon.

Marco les regarda tous sans ciller, mais il évitait tout de même soigneusement de trop regarder Thatch et Oyaji, ne se sentant pas encore assez sûr de lui pour cela, seul le temps lui permettra.

Il souffla de soulagement quand se fut Izou qui lui parla, il n'aurait aucun mal à parler au commandant, même si celui qu'il connaissait était plus vieux, il n'y avait rien de choquant. Lui et le pirate étaient vraiment devenus amis depuis la bataille à Marineford.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé Marco? Tu es parti comme un voleur.

Dans un premier temps, il ne répondit pas, ne sachant justement pas quoi dire. C'est vrai après tout, comment leur expliquer que sur le coup, il sut qu'il ne pouvait pas rester? Et maintenant que devait-il faire? Tout leur dire? Ça ne serait sûrement pas la bonne chose à faire, on pourrait le croire fou, surtout après le spectacle qu'il avait donné il y a quelques jours.

- Fils, tu nous dois des explications, on ne peut pas laisser les choses telles qu'elles le sont actuellement, tu le comprends bien.

- Oui père, je le sais.

Maintenant qu'il était là, il ne pouvait plus reculer. Affronter, ça restait la chose la plus intelligente à faire compte tenu de la situation.

Il leva les yeux pour regarder l'empereur, ignorant par la même occasion le puissant frisson qui traversait sa colonne vertébrale.

Soudain son regard dévia vers toutes les personnes devant lui: Jozu; Vista; Thatch; Blamenco et tant d'autres, en les voyant comme ça, inquiets pour lui mais avec leurs visages si jeunes et dépourvus de tristesse, de solitude et des souvenirs de la guerre, il sentit un sentiment d'euphorie au fond de son cœur. Oui c'était un cadeau du destin, il était là pour tout recommencer, pour empêcher les personnes qu'il aimait de souffrir. Il était là pour les sauver, tous.

Par cette pensée, Marco sût qu'il était prêt à affronter leurs regards, il aurait juste besoin de temps pour s'y habituer, pour ne plus laisser transparaître sa tristesse ou son étonnement à chaque fois qu'il les croiserait sans s'y être préparé.

- Père, je ne sais pas comment expliquer ça, j'avais juste besoin de me ressaisir, je n'étais pas moi-même ces derniers temps. Dit-il en essayant d'empêcher sa voix de trembler.

Barbe-Blanche le regarda longuement, il n'avait pas l'air convaincu, tout comme ses nakamas qui avaient les sourcils froncés.

Depuis le temps qu'ils connaissaient Marco, jamais une telle situation n'avait été recensée.

Voyant que ses auditeurs n'étaient pas dupes, il décida de tenter autre chose.

- Je ne vais pas vous mentir, moi-même, je ne sais pas ce qui m'est arrivé. Un jour tout va bien et le lendemain c'est comme si je me retrouvais avec toute la souffrance du monde sur mes épaules sans pour autant en connaître la cause.

Le blond baissa la tête, espérant que son jeu d'acteur soit assez bon. Il ne pouvait pas leur dire d'où il venait, il ne devait pas changer, pour le moment, le passé ou le futur, tout dépendait du point de vue...

Le grand empereur regarda fixement son fils de cœur, il n'était plus celui qu'il connaissait il y a encore quelques jours c'était évident, ça lui sautait yeux.

- Ce que je vois dans tes yeux aujourd'hui n'est pas le regard d'un homme qui ignore ce qui le fait souffrir, tu endures un mal dont nous, nous ne connaissons pas la provenance. Si tu ne veux pas en parler, personne ne t'y forcera, mais ne laisse pas cette douleur te ronger.

Marco ne fut pas surprit de voir que son capitaine avait vu clair dans son jeu. On ne dupait pas comme ça un tel pirate.

Il avait oublié à quel point il était facile pour l'empereur de lire en lui, il ne pouvait absolument rien lui cacher. Mais jamais il ne l'aurait obligé à parler, chacun a ses secrets.

Il releva la tête salua le géant d'un hochement, reconnaissant.

- Ce que je vis n'affectera en aucun cas l'équipage, je te le promets.

Le vieil homme partit dans un grand rire et ordonna à ce qu'on amène du saké pour fêter le retour du Phénix.

Les échos de la fête improvisée arrivèrent bien vite aux oreilles des pirates présents sur le bateau, qui ne tardèrent pas à prendre part à la beuverie.

C'est pourquoi alors que les faibles lueurs de l'aube venaient seulement se refléter sur les petites vaguelettes de la mer du nouveau monde sur lequel naviguait le Mobydick, que quatre-vingt-dix pour-cent des pirates sur le navire comataient sur le pont, trop ivre pour retourner dans leurs chambres.

Assit sur la figure de proue, Marco réfléchissait. Encore. Il n'avait pas bu, sûrement à cause de la peur de dire quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas.

Cette nuit le Phénix avait vraiment profité de la fête, ne pouvant néanmoins pas se débarrasser de son sérieux. Être le capitaine d'un aussi grand équipage n'était pas de tout repos, il ne comptait plus le nombre de nuits blanches qu'il avait passées à réfléchir sur tout un tas de chose ou à remplir la paperasse et à lire en long en large et en travers les journaux pour y déceler la moindre information qui mettrait en danger sa famille. Avec le temps il était devenu un peu paranoïaque mais c'est surtout qu'il ne voulait pas que les mêmes événements que ceux du passé se reproduisent.

Pour le moment même épuisé, il ne se sentait pas capable de fermer l'oeil. Chaque fois qu'il abaissait une paupière un visage tant haï s'imposait à lui. Il voyait cet homme tout détruire sur son passage, tuer une par une les personnes à qui il tenait le plus au monde. Il savait que cet homme était à quelques mètres de lui, il le savait étendu, totalement saoul sur le parqué du pont. Marco savait qu'il n'avait que quelques pas à faire pour le trouver, il n'avait qu'à s'agenouiller devant lui et planter un couteau dans sa gorge. Il comprenait qu'il n'y aurait rien de plus simple que de tuer cet être en état de faiblesse. Quelques pas, seulement une vingtaine et il pourrait empêcher des milliers d'individus de souffrir inutilement, seulement quelques pas...

- Et bien Marco, arrête de fixer Teach de cette façon, on dirait que tu serais prêt à lui trancher la gorge dans la seconde.

Le blond sursauta, ne s'étant pas rendu compte que son ami s'était approché de lui.

"C'est tout à fait ce que je voudrais faire..."

Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, il avait eu cette pensée, après coup il se fustigea. Il ne devait pas penser à de telles choses, il ne pouvait pas le tuer, il ne devait en aucun cas modifier le passé de cette manière.

- Je ne t'avais pas entendu arriver. Dit Marco en se tournant vers son ami.

- Je n'ai pas beaucoup bu alors je suis assez discret.

- À d'autre Thatch, tu as bu plus que cinq hommes réunis et soit dit en passant, tu n'es jamais discret.

En entendent ça, le brun parti dans un grand rire et n'essayait même pas de nier les dires du pirate.

Marco le regarda rire durant plusieurs secondes. Plus de quatorze ans qu'il n'avait pas entendu ce son. Il se rendit compte à présent combien Thatch lui avait manqué, à quel point il avait était atteint par sa mort.

En y repensant le commandant n'avait jamais vraiment eu le temps de faire son deuil, il l'avait oublié. Dès la mort du cuisinier, ils s'étaient tous inquiétés pour Ace et ensuite il y avait eu la guerre. Après la bataille, il s'était concentré, comme tous ses frères, sur la mort de Barbe-Blanche et d'Ace. Il avait oublié Thatch. La mort de son ami avait totalement été reléguée au second plan et y était restée, jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Le Phénix voulait pleurer, d'ailleurs il sentait déjà les perles d'eau salées remplir ses yeux.

"Il n'est pas mort ici..."

Cette phrase, il se la répétait en boucle dans sa tête, il savait que tout était vrai, que Thatch était là, qu'il riait devant lui, Marco avait conscience qu'il n'avait aucune raison de pleurer alors il rit lui aussi. Il rit si fort qu'il en eu mal à au ventre mais le Phénix s'en fichait. Il avait retrouvé son ami.

Le commandant de la quatrième flotte garda un sourire aux lèvres alors qu'il buvait une grosse gorgée de saké dans la bouteille qu'il tenait à la main depuis son arrivée. Après avoir bu il la passa au blond.

Tous les deux burent jusqu'à ce que le soleil soit haut dans le ciel et finirent par s'endormir aussi ivre que tous les pirates autour d'eux.

* * *

><p>Marco se réveilla en sentant une main secouer rudement son épaule. Il ouvrit les yeux et son regard tomba sur le visage de Thatch juste en face de lui. Il avait un filet de bave qui coulait sur sa joue et sur le sol. C'était loin d'être la plus belle image qu'il avait vu au réveil!<p>

En se redressant il se tourna vers la personne qui l'avait sorti de son sommeil.

- Ça ne te ressemble pas Marco de dormir jusqu'au couché du soleil.

Le commandant sourit un peu et se passa une main dans les cheveux pour essayer de les coiffer un minimum, sans grand effet néanmoins.

- Pour une fois je me suis laissé entraîner par Thatch.

L'homme rit lui aussi en s'asseyant à côté de lui.

- Je suppose que toi aussi tu en as profité Vista, alors tu devrais savoir à quel point entendre ta douce voix dès le matin est désagréable.

Les deux commandants ne purent se retenir de rire aux éclats en voyant la tête que tirait Thatch. Le réveil n'a pas eu l'air de lui plaire.

- Tu n'as qu'à moins boire la prochaine fois, dit Marco avec un léger sourire.

Il se sentait bien parmi eux, il avait l'impression d'avoir enfin retrouvé sa place, d'être à l'endroit exact où il aurait toujours dû se trouver.

Ils restèrent assis tous les trois durant l'heure qui suivit. Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien, parfois riant ou écoutant Thatch se plaindre de son mal de crâne. Mais quand les trois commandants commencèrent à sentir la faim les gagner, ils se levèrent et partirent en direction de la salle où l'équipage prenait ses repas.

Dès leur entrée, les cris et les bruits des assiettes et des couverts se rencontrant parvinrent à leurs oreilles faisant encore plus grimacer le commandant avec la gueule de bois tenace.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la table où les commandants et le capitaine étaient installés. En s'asseyant les trois reçurent de grandes tapes viriles dans le dos comme souhait de bienvenue.

L'agitation régnait sur la table et Marco en comprit vite la raison. Le géant pirate tenait entre ses mains un bout de papier. Étant pirate depuis deux décennies, il avait apprit au fil du temps à reconnaître ces morceaux de papiers qui paraissaient innocents au premier abord mais qui était capable de changer totalement la vie des gens. En bien, si on le désirait et peux aussi faire de notre existence un enfer quand on cherchait à vivre en paix.

L'empereur tenait entre ses doigts le premier avis de recherche de Portgas D. Ace. Le blond pensa à la fierté que devait ressentir le jeune pirate en voyant sa première prime, après tout, c'est avec ce document que l'on entre officiellement dans la cour des grands!

Le premier commandant s'empara du journal et alla à la page qui parlait du jeune fils du roi des pirates. D'après ce qu'il y lisait, Ace avait mit hors d'état de nuire un célèbre équipage qui régnait comme un roi sur l'une des premières îles de Grande-Line. Marco avait déjà entendu parler de ces pirates, en allant jusqu'à South-Blue pour aller chercher du saké, ils étaient passés par cette île mais aucun équipage n'était venu leur chercher des noises alors ils ne s'en étaient pas occupés plus que ça.

En jetant vite fait un coup d'oeil à l'avis de recherche, il vit que le montant de la prime s'élevait à trente deux millions de Berrys, ce qui était plus que correct pour une première fois, rare sont ceux qui dépassaient les vingt millions dans leur début, Marco lui-même avait commencé petit, n'obtenant que huit millions de Berrys.

- En voilà un qui a l'air de s'amuser.

Le Phénix sentit son cœur se serrer en voyant la photo de son petit frère. Il ne l'avait pas vu depuis si longtemps, n'ayant jamais eu le courage de rechercher des photos de lui.

Sur l'image on voyait le jeune pirate vêtu d'une chemise jaune ouverte laissant voir son torse et d'un chapeau orange vif. Il tenait à la main une chope de rhum et avait visiblement son bras serré autour des épaules d'un de ses compagnons. Vu le sourire et la légère rougeur de ses paumettes, il faisait la fête depuis un petit moment déjà et était d'humeur joyeuse.

Izou laissa échapper un rire en se servant un verre de bière.

- ouais, visiblement les petits gars de Grande-Line savant encore faire la fête.

Les commandants sourirent eux aussi.

- Il a tout l'air d'être un type marrant, dit Barbe-Blanche, laissant échapper un grognement d'approbation.

Sans vraiment pouvoir se retenir Marco écarquilla les yeux, c'était exactement les mêmes paroles qu'il l'avait entendu dire dans le passé, mot pour mot. Après un temps, il remarqua que la scène était aussi semblable à celle qu'il avait déjà vécue il y a presque quinze ans.

Plus le temps passait et plus il se rendait compte de la chance qu'il avait d'être revenu à cette époque. En plus de ça, grâce à la nuit qu'il venait de passer, il savait qu'il pourrait s'y habituer bien mieux qui ne l'avait imaginé.

* * *

><p><em>Je ne vais pas vous retenir plus longtemps je vous laisse à votre lecteur.<em>

_Alors vous en dite quoi? C'est bien? C'est nul? Moi je ne sais pas, à vous de me le dire^^_

_L'histoire se met doucement en place, d'ici quelques chapitre on sera vraiment dedans!_

_Je vous laisse me dire ce que vous en pensez en remplissant la case vide juste ne dessous : )_

_A la prochaine_


	4. Chapitre 3: Comment?

_Le chapitre 3 corrigé ! Un grand merci à Deathgothika pour la correction !_

_Merci pour vos review très encourageantes ! _

_Bonne lecture^^_

**Chapitre 3 : Comment ?**

- Eh Com'dant, swois pas coincé com' ça ! Vin bouire un p'tit coup ! 

Marco déclina aimablement l'invitation avec un petit sourire et rentra dans sa chambre. Il enleva ses chaussures, sa chemise et se coucha sur le lit sans se couler sous les couvertures.

Les yeux fixés sur le plafond, il avait un léger sourire aux lèvres. Le Phénix croisa les bras derrière sa tête en soupirant de contentement. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas sentit aussi bien.

Marco regarda autour de lui, sa cabine était simple : un lit une commode une chaise et un bureau, le strict minimum mais l'idéal pour lui. La journée, il passait le plus clair de son temps sur le pont avec le capitaine, mais le soir il aimait se réfugier dans cette pièce. Il y dessinait les cartes des îles qu'ils visitaient, mais sa chambre était aussi témoin de ses longues nuits d'insomnie.

Désagréable et tenace habitude qui ne l'avait pas quitté même après être arrivé ici. Le blond se réveillait souvent en pleine nuit à cause d'un cauchemar ou plutôt d'un souvenir. Il ne pouvait jamais se rendormir après ce genre de songes. Même s'il avait la chance de tout revivre, il ne pouvait pas se défaire de son passé. Il restait là, profondément ancré en lui.

Avec un froncement de sourcil, le commandant se leva soudainement. Il alla vers son bureau, ouvrit le premier tiroir et y récupéra un petit cahier noir à la reliure dorée. Ensuite il retourna s'assoir sur son lit.

Même si Marco se sentait bien à cette époque, même s'il était heureux de pouvoir recommencer, il y avait un détail qui ne parvenait pas à se sortir de la tête. A son époque, le blond passait ses nuits à ressasser le passé mais aujourd'hui, son insomnie n'était dû qu'au fait qu'il ne savait pas comment il avait atterrit ici.

Alors tous les soirs, il écrivait dans ce petit carnet noir : ses idées, ses hypothèses et ses raisonnements. Le Phénix avait aussi cherché des informations sur les îles où ils accostaient, mais pour finir il n'avait pas trouvé grand-chose.

En presque six mois de recherche le blond n'avait que deux pistes pas vraiment concluantes.

Il avait d'abord entendu parler d'un vieux rituel pratiqué par des sorcières, sur une île de North-blue, qui consistait à tuer une personne d'un coup de poignard dans le foie sur un autel. Ce cérémonial et censé emmener l'âme du sacrifié dans le passé pour qu'il puisse expier ses péchés et ainsi accéder au paradis.

En faisant des recherches plus approfondit, Marco découvrit que ce rite était purement religieux et totalement sans fondement. En plus de cela, le rituel n'aurait jamais pu être pratiqué sur lui car il ne se trouvait pas à North-blue avant d'arriver ici, il était dans le Nouveau Monde et il ne se serait pas non plus laisser tuer par des sorcières complètements folles.

Après ça, en passant sur une île, le pirate avait entendu quelqu'un dire qu'il existait un fruit du démon capable de remonter le temps. En entendant ça Marco avait tout de suite cherché à approfondir cette piste. Il pensait vraiment avoir enfin trouvé comment il était arrivé ici mais pour finir, encore une fois il fit choux blanc.

Ce que le Phénix avait entendu était à demi-vrai, il y avait bien un fruit qui permettait de remonter le temps mais il ne pouvait pas envoyer des corps ou des âmes dans le passé. Le fonctionnement de ce fruit était beaucoup plus subtil. Son pouvoir consistait à remonter le temps seulement sur une partie du corps, blessée ou même des fois amputée, comme si les événements qui s'étaient produits et qui ont provoqués une blessure était rejeté, effacé de l'histoire. Ce fruit pouvait faire repousser des membres en quelques minutes.

Cependant ce fruit ne pouvait agir que sur son utilisateur et les blessures ne pouvaient être guéries que si elles ne dépassaient pas la limite du temps sur lequel le pouvoir du fruit pouvait fonctionner.

Il avait trouvé seulement deux pistes tangibles et malgré ça, Marco était toujours au point de départ. Le commandant gardait tout de même espoir de déceler le fin mot de l'histoire.

Au fil de ses recherches le Phénix avait commencé à se poser d'autres questions. _Quel était son but ici ? Que devait-il faire ? Etait-il seul ? Resterait-il là pour toujours ou un jour retournerait-il à son époque ?_

Toutes ces questions le perturbaient parce qu'il n'en détenait pas les réponses, le pirate ne pouvait répondre, avec certitude, à aucune de ces interrogations.

Le blond voulait sauver sa famille, c'était une évidence, il ne savait pas comment faire par-contre. Il ne savait pas s'il était seul, au fond de lui il désirait ne pas l'être mais en même temps, si une autre personne avait atterrit à cette époque mais qu'elle ne cherchait pas à faire le bien ?

Marco soupira en voyant qu'une autre question s'ajoutait à la liste pourtant déjà trop longue.

Les paupières du pirate commencèrent à se faire lourdes et avant même qu'il ne puisse s'en rendre compte, le sommeil l'avait gagné.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

- Deux bouteilles de saké s'il vous plait !

- Tout de suite.

Avec un grand sourire Thatch tapa fortement sur le bar quand les bouteilles d'alcools furent devant lui. Sans se départir de son air joyeux, il se servit deux verres et en tendit un à son compagnon assit à côté de lui.

- La terre m'avait manqué, pas toi ?

Subtilement, les lèvres de Marco s'étirèrent. C'est vrai que fouler la terre ferme lui avait manqué à lui aussi. Néanmoins il ne se sentait pas d'aussi bonne humeur que son camarade. Le Phénix n'avait pas vraiment la tête à boire, poser le pied à terre signifiait pour lui devoir aller s'enterrer dans la bibliothèque de l'île et parcourir des dizaines de livres plus ennuyeux les uns que les autres, sans jamais avoir la certitude de trouver la solution à son problème.

A force le commandant en avait marre, en huit mois il avait pratiquement fouillé de fond en comble toutes les bibliothèques du Nouveau-Monde sans trouver la moindre piste. Il était peut-être un homme patient mais au bout d'un moment, il commençait à perdre espoir d'un jour déceler la vérité cachée derrière cette affaire. Depuis un mois et demi déjà, il avait décidé d'abandonner les recherches, le pirate s'était accordé un délai mais celui-ci prenait malheureusement fin dans une douzaine de jours.

- Bah tu bois pas ?

En entendant la voix de son ami à côté de lui le Phénix reprit contact avec la réalité. En ce moment il avait vite fait de se perdre dans ses pensées et d'y restait coincer pendant des heures.

- Je ne suis pas trop d'humeur à boire aujourd'hui, répondit finalement le blond.

- Ça fait un bout de temps que tu n'es pas d'humeur, tu peux m'en parler tu sais.

Le ton de la voix de Thatch avait beau avoir l'air compatissant, on y décelait pourtant une grande dose de curiosité.

- Je suis un peu préoccupé actuellement mais c'est pas constamment.

- Depuis huit mois Marco. Depuis qu'on a passé le Carré de l'hélice tu es comme ça. Tu as changé, je le sais, je te connais trop bien pour ne pas l'avoir remarqué.

Le blond ne répondit pas sachant que son ami avait encore des choses à dire, il le laissa continuer.

- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé quand tu as subitement quitté le bateau la dernière fois, ni ce qui t'a poussé à le faire mais tu n'es plus le même depuis cette nuit.

Thatch arrêta de parler, visiblement il avait dit tout ce qu'il avait à dire. Naïvement le blond avait pensé que sa fuite n'était plus dans l'esprit de ses compagnons mais visiblement elle était encore bien présente et elle les avait beaucoup marquée. Ça devait être vraiment grave si Thatch prenait la peine de lui en parler. Le pirate n'était pas du genre à se préoccuper de ce qui l'entourait, il préférait le plus souvent boire et rire, pour oublier et faire oublier.

- Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, je gère la situation et…

Le Phénix s'arrêta soudain de parler, Thatch avait dit quelque chose, il n'y avait pas fait attention sur le coup mais là il sentait qu'il avait besoin de savoir.

- Le Carré de l'hélice ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Son interlocuteur le regarda sans comprendre pendant quelques secondes avant d'écarquiller légèrement les yeux.

- Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est ?

- Non, je sais que j'ai déjà entendu ce nom mais je n'y ai pas vraiment fais attention.

Son ami hocha la tête et commença à répondre à sa question.

- Le Carré de l'hélice est constitué de quatre îles, on les appelle : Hélice un, deux, trois et quatre, ces îles ainsi placées forment un carré aux côtés égaux, il faut exactement treize jours pour aller d'une île à l'autre. Après on l'appel Hélice car il y a un courant au centre du carré, si on rentre dans le courant, on tourne en rond et on ne ressort de l'hélice que lorsqu'elle le veut. Il y a aussi une légende qui dit qu'il se passe des événements étrange quand on traverse ce carré.

Le cœur de Marco rata un battement en entendant ça, depuis plusieurs mois il n'avait pas de piste et maintenant qu'il s'apprêtait à abandonner, on lui servait peut-être la solution à tous ses problèmes sur un plateau !

- Quel genre d'événement bizarre ?

- Je ne sais pas trop, j'ai entendu parler de personne qui perdait subitement leurs cheveux, d'autres qui faisait des rêves bizarres ou encore qui voyaient des fantômes. Mais je pense plutôt que ses gens se font des idées, il n'y a pas besoin de carré de l'hélice ou je ne sais quoi pour perdre ses cheveux, faire des cauchemars ou voir des fantômes. Rien qu'une légende absurde si tu veux mon avis !

Suite à ça le Phénix ne dit plus un mot, il ne le pouvait pas. Son cerveau tournait déjà̀ à plein régime. Petit à petit les éléments s'assemblaient dans sa tête, tout prenait forme et tout lui paraissait vraisemblable.

S'il se souvenait bien, à son époque, juste avant de revenir ici, son équipage avait amarré sur une île du nom de Flurissia, ce nom lui venait du fait qu'elle était remplie de fleurs. Marco se souvenait aussi que cette île était appelé́e différemment par les voyageurs, ils l'a prénommaient : Hélice trois.

Le souffle du commandant se coupa. Se pourrait-il qu'il soit passé par le carré à son époque et qu'il soit revenu dans le passé parce que l'équipage passait au même endroit que lui, au même moment ?

Finalement tout se mélangeait dans sa tête, il ne comprenait plus rien à ses raisonnement mais il savait enfin d'où il venait et comment il était arrivé dix-sept ans en arrière.

- He ! Marco tu m'écoutes ?

Le blond sortit de ses pensées, pour la deuxième fois c'est Thatch qui l'en sortit.

- Non je n'ai pas entendu.

- Dis plutôt que tu n'as pas écouté. Bref, je disais que si tu ne buvais pas ton verre, c'est moi qui le ferai.

Le Phénix arracha son verre des mains de son ami et le bu d'un trait.

- Pas touche ! Tu m'as emmené́ dans un bar pour qu'on boive, alors qu'est-ce que tu attends pour me servir un autre verre!

- Là je te retrouve mec !

En disant ça, le commandant mit une si grosse claque dans le dos du blond qu'il en recracha son saké par le nez.


	5. Chapitre 4: Ace et Teach

_Bonjour tout le monde ! Je sais que ça fait un bout de temps que je n'ai pas posté de chapitre mais comme tout le monde j'ai une vie (et oui !), ma semaine a été assez chargée en contrôle et tout et tout. En plus de ça j'ai eu un léger problème de page blanche, ou plutôt de page à moitié remplie^^. J'ai eu du mal à boucler ce chapitre mais j'y suis arrivée !_

_Je remercie beaucoup toutes les personnes à avoir posté des reviews, qui font comme toujours, très plaisir !_

_Je remercie aussi Deathgothika qui prend le temps de corriger mes chapitre et de me conseiller, merci à toi, tu m'aides vraiment beaucoup^^._

_Dans ce chapitre Marco continu de se torturer mais bientôt on entrera dans le vif du sujet ! L'action commencera ! Il y aura du mystère, du… Ok je m'arrête. Je vous laisse lire et découvrit ça par vous-même !_

**Chapitre 4 : Ace et Teach.**

Il était devant lui, un homme si grand, impressionnant. Il n'avait plus de force et se sentait au bord de l'évanouissement. Il était en état de faiblesse, vulnérable comme il ne l'avait jamais été mais néanmoins il n'avait pas peur. Pourquoi avoir peur alors qu'il savait pertinemment que ce pirate ne lui ferait aucun mal?

Il sentit son cœur s'accélérer subtilement quand il se mit à genoux devant lui. Imperceptiblement, ses yeux humidifièrent en regardant cette main tendue vers lui, une offre de paix, une offre d'amour.

Malgré cela, le jeune homme la repoussa violemment avec les dernières forces qui lui restaient. Il n'avait pas besoin de lui, il savait se débrouiller tout seul, il l'avait fait toute sa vie.  
>Il avait de plus en plus de mal à garder les yeux ouverts, il ne devait pas les fermer, son équipage avait besoin de lui, ils ne pouvaient pas se défendre contre un empereur sans lui, cependant dans cet état, le jeune capitaine ne pouvait plus rien pour eux. C'est pourquoi, il hurla par pur désespoir:<p>

-Fuyez, ne restez pas la!

Dans ce cri, il avait épuisé ses dernières forces et il s'évanouit la seconde d'après.

Ace se réveilla en sursaut. Il regarda autour de lui mais ne reconnaissait rien. Il se leva brusquement et sortit par la porte qui se trouvait sur le mur de droite. La sortie donnait sur un pont en bois et à quelques mètres de lui il y avait une rambarde, mise en place pour empêcher les gens de tomber par-dessus bord. Le jeune pirate regarda d'un air affolé la grande étendue d'eau autour de lui. Pas une seule île en vue. Cela devait faire un moment qu'ils naviguaient.

Choqué et très perturbé, il se laissa glisser le long du rail jusqu'à être assit sur le sol, le dos contre le bois dur.

Les souvenirs refirent violemment surface dans sa tête. Ace se souvenait de son combat, de l'arrivée de l'empereur et de sa proposition. Il l'avait refusé, mais alors pourquoi était-il encore vivant? Était-il captif? Le jeune pirate regarda ses poignets dépourvus de chaînes. Il pouvait se balader, il avait été soigné, il n'était pas un prisonnier, en fait c'est comme s'il était un invité.

Il eut un sursaut quand il entendit une voix retentir tout près de lui.

- Enfin réveillé gamin?

Le jeune pirate se tourna vers l'homme qui venait d'arriver à ses côtés. Il était roux et avait une carrure impressionnante. Ses yeux étaient marron et il avait un grand sourire. Il n'émettait de lui aucune hostilité, le pirate semblait seulement très amical.  
>- Tu as dormi presque trois jours, ce n'est pas très étonnant, tu as quand même combattu un grand corsaire pendant cinq jours!<p>

Ace ne répondit pas, ce n'était pas dans ses habitude de parler à des gens qu'il ne connaissait pas, surtout s'ils l'empêchaient d'agir comme il le voulait. Il avait mit des mois avant de se décider à accorder sa confiance à Luffy. Et à ce moment il avait que dix ans, désormais, à dix-sept, son caractère serait encore plus affirmé, il était encore plus borné.

Remarquant qu'il n'aurait pas de réponse Thatch recommença à parler, peut-être dans le vide mais ce n'était pas grave.

- Tes hommes son sur le navire, Père les a recrutés, ils ont l'air de bien s'adapter ici.

Ace le regarda imperceptiblement. Au fond de lui, il était soulagé qu'aucun mal ne fut fait à ses nakamas, mais en surface il bouillonnait de colère, il se sentait trahi, les gens avec qui il avait vécu des mois et à qui il faisait confiance l'avaient laissé pour compte, ils avaient intégrés un autre équipage alors qu'ils n'étaient là que depuis trois jours.

Ce constat ne fit qu'augmenter sa colère et renforcer sa décision de ne plus faire confiance. Le brun décida qu'il quitterait ce bateau à la seconde même où il accosterait dans un port. Il ne ferait plus confiance et s'il le faut, mènera sa vie de pirate en solitaire.

- Tu sais on ne te veut aucun mal. Pour tout dire Oyaji trouve que t'es un gars intéressant, depuis que tu as reçu ta première prime il t'a dans sa ligne de mire, on te suit depuis tes débuts et on te veut dans l'équipage.

Ace ne lui répondit pas mais cela ne démonta pas le roux qui continua:  
>- On ne te retient pas, tu peux partir si tu veux...<br>Thatch regarda autour de lui, la mer s'étendait à perte de vue.  
>- Bon pour le moment ça serait une mauvaise idée mais bon...<br>Il partir dans un grand rire, c'est vrai qu'avec son fruit du démon il ne pouvait rien faire! Le pauvre petit gars coulerait à pique…

- Je vais te chercher à manger, tu dois crever la dalle!

Du coin de l'œil Ace le regard partir, il soupira, ce type avait un grain.

_"Où est-ce que je suis tombé moi?"_

Thatch se dirigea vers les cuisines d'un pas enjoué. Y'a pas a dire ce petit gars lui semblait très intéressant! Il avait un sale caractère mais le roux était certain qu'il était quelqu'un de sympa et très loyal une fois qu'il sera amadoué.  
>En ayant cette pensée il rit tout seul, ce gosse lui faisait vraiment penser à un chaton des rues. Il avait l'air toujours prêt à vous sauter au visage pour vous crever un œil.<p>

Plongé dans les méandres de son esprit, il ne fit pas attention à son environnement et il bouscula un homme qui venait justement dans sa direction.

En relevant la tête Thatch reconnu Marco, son ami le regardait avec son habituel air blasé.  
>- Il est réveillé? Lui demanda-t-il.<br>- Ouais, mais il ne m'a pas décroché un mot. Vu comment il a hurlé la dernière fois, je l'aurai cru plus bavard!

Marco ne fit pas vraiment attention à la remarque de son camarade, il savait que ça prendrait du temps avant qu'Ace décide de se socialiser. Le blond n'avait pas vraiment eut l'occasion de voir Ace, c'est vrai qu'il avait aidé Thatch à le porter jusqu'à la salle où il se serait soigné, mais le brun n'était pas conscient.

Tout au long du voyage le Phénix cru avoir un étau qui lui compressait la poitrine et son cœur battant la chamade avait amplifié son malaise. Être si proche de son petit frère après tout ce temps lui avait fait ressentir à la fois peur et excitation. Il avait souvent pensé à ce moment depuis qu'il était revenu mais le vivre pour de vrai était une chose tout à fait différente, ses émotions étaient décuplées à un tel point qu'il avait eu du mal à se retenir de pleurer où d'hurler sa rage, le blond ne le savait pas vraiment.

Depuis qu'Ace était à bord, le blond n'arrivait pas à arrêter de penser au futur, ses cauchemars avait repris, chaque fois il revoyait sa mort, il revoyait Luffy serrer son frère dans ses bras en hurlant son désespoir, c'était une des images les plus horribles qu'il avait dans son esprit. Voir cet enfant déchiré par la peine de perdre la personne la plus importante pour lui. Jamais le Phénix n'arrivera à oublier cette scène.

Depuis quelques jours Marco avait fait un choix. Même s'il était hésitant avant, maintenant il en était certain, il les sauverait tous et il ne laisserait personne mourir. Le blond ne se préoccupait plus de changer ou non le passé, il ne se sentait pas capable de laisser les autres souffrir comme ils l'avaient fait à son époque. Si les événements devaient se reproduire, jamais plus il ne pourrait affronter les regards de ses pairs.

Désormais il était peut-être éclairé sur son avenir à cette époque mais cette situation apportait aussi son lot de problèmes. Le Phénix n'avait pas réussi à dormir, ne serait qu'une seconde.  
>Son esprit était submergé de pensées. Le pirate savait que sa décision l'obligerait à réfléchir à de nombreuses choses. Changer le passé n'était pas un jeu, la moindre erreur pouvait être fatale. Empêcher la mort de Thatch, Ace ou encore Barbe-Blanche pourrait entraîner des conséquences encore plus funestes que ce qu'il avait connu.<p>

Marco était gêné par autre chose : Teach. Depuis qu'Ace était à bord, le blond avait de plus en plus de mal à réfréner ses pulsions meurtrières. À chaque fois qu'il voyait son "frère" à côté du brun, Marco n'avait qu'une envie, lui sauter à la gorge et lui infliger une mort lente et à la hauteur de toute la douleur qu'il avait semé. Le voir, chaque jour ne faisait qu'augmenter déjà puissante de la colère du blond . Le blond voyait maintenant à quel point cet infâme pirate était bon acteur, pas une seconde on aurait pu se douter qu'il allait trahir l'équipage. Cet homme était sympathique, toujours prêt à rire et à engloutir des tartes à la myrtille. Il était apprécié par tout le monde, mais tout cela n'était qu'artifice, c'était un traître de la pire espèce, c'était un personnage inhumain qui pour Marco, ne méritait que la mort. Rageusement il mit un violent coup de poing dans le bois dur du mur.

_"Je ne peux pas le tuer, je n'ai pas le droit, pas comme ça, pas maintenant!"_

Il se sentait vraiment à bout de nerf.

_"Putain! Garde ton sang-froid Marco!"_

Le pirate avait de plus en plus de mal à retenir la fureur de son fruit du démon. Continuellement il sentait les flammes de son phénix tempêter dans les veines, lui ronger la chair et lui brûler la peau. Dès qu'il voyait cet homme Marco perdait totalement la tête, c'était uniquement avec ses années d'expériences qu'il parvenait à garder un contrôle moindre.

Pendant ses longues nuits d'insomnies, le blond avait imaginé mille et une façons de détruire cet homme, mais il n'arrivait jamais à trouver la bonne manière. S'il le tuait comme ça, de sang-froid, il deviendrait lui-même un traître, il aurait tué son "frère sans "aucune raison valable", il serait rejeté de l'équipage, pourchassé et sa famille finirait un jour par le tuer.

Marco souffrait de cette situation, il se sentait plus seul que jamais, savoir tout sur l'avenir lui pourrissait la vie. Petit à petit il s'était éloigné de Thatch et de son père, il s'était éloigné de toutes les personnes qu'il avait perdues et pleurées. Marco pensait pouvoir facilement affronter leur regard, leur présence à ses côtés, cependant c'était trop dur pour lui. Il n'arrivait plus depuis quelques semaines à les côtoyer sans être submergé par ses souvenirs les plus douloureux. Depuis qu'il avait découvert la manière dont il était arrivé, il avait peur de trop se rapprocher d'eux, il avait peur que sa présence ici ne soit pas définitive et que d'un coup il doive rentrer chez lui pour ne plus y retrouver personne.

Il tapa une nouvelle fois dans le mur encore plus violement. Il ne pouvait rien faire pour le moment, il lui fallait toujour attendre, même s'il se sentait si inutile...

_Voilà un autre chapitre de terminé ! Pensé à mettre une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez !_

_Merci de m'avoir lue._

_A la prochaine !_

_TearsOfPen_


	6. Chapitre 5: Ace

_Bonsoir tout le monde ! Voici un nouveau chapitre qui, je l'espère en tout cas, était très attendu._

_Merci pour les review que certain lecteurs ont laissés, j'ai vraiment pris plaisir à les lires, je suis toujours aussi heureuse d'en recevoir._

_Comme promis ce chapitre est plus soft, moins triste, Marco n'est pas torturé mentalement ni physiquement (encore heureux !). Ce chapitre est totalement centré sur Ace._

_J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire tant et si bien que je n'ai mis qu'une soirée pour l'écrire (un record pour moi). Pour l'instant je pense que c'est le meilleur chapitre que je n'ai jamais écrit, bon j'en ai écrit que six en même temps^^_

_Merci à ma beta DeathGothika qui comme toujours corrige mes chapitres en un temps record… Là elle a mis que trois jours, j'avais un chapitre prêt dès mardi alors je ne vous dis pas la métrise de soi qu'il m'a fallu pour ne pas que je poste tout de suite XD. Bref merci à elle._

_Je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps_

_Bonne lecture !_

CHAPITRE V

Si on lui avait demandé ce qu'il aimait le plus au monde, il aurait, sans hésiter, répondu que c'était la couleur bleu. Le bleu, cette teinte qui signifiait tellement pour lui ou pour tout autre pirate. L'azur, couleur de l'océan et pour lui, la nuance que symbolisait la liberté.

Ace regardait cette étendue d'eau en face de lui, la deuxième chose qui le calmait le plus, la première étant de passer du temps avec son petit frère, Luffy.

En pensant à lui, resté seul sur leur île, le brun poussa un profond soupir. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait lui manquer ce pleurnichard. Depuis six mois que le jeune pirate était sur ce rafiot, il avait eu le temps de ressasser beaucoup de souvenirs.

Il songeait tous les jours à ce que serait sa vie si Sabo était toujours là, s'il n'était pas mort. Ace se demandait s'il aurait accepté de changer d'avis et de fonder un équipage avec lui ou s'il serait parti de son côté. Le jeune homme aurait aimé continuer à grandir avec lui. Pas qu'il n'aimait pas Luffy, il était après tout la personne la plus importante pour lui, mais le brun aurait voulut pouvoir partager ce qu'il avait vécu avec Luffy au cours des dernières années avec Sabo.

Ces derniers mois le jeune capitaine était envahi par le remord, submergé comme il ne l'avait plus été depuis des années.

Il se sentait encore triste en voyant les pirates autour de lui se comporter comme une famille, tous « frères » sous l'autorité d'un « père ». Ace ne comprenait pas ce concept. Pourquoi appeler le pirate le plus redoutable des mers, père ? Etait-ce une moquerie par rapport à son âge ? Ça lui semblait bizarre. Cet homme devrait générer la crainte pas des blagues débiles sur le fait qu'il était vieux !

Le brun avait de plus en plus l'impression d'être tombé dans un équipage de fous !

Franchement, quel genre de pirate garderait un homme, un ennemi soit dit en passant, qui tente presque tous les jours d'assassiner de sang froid le capitaine du dit équipage ?

_« Des fous ! »_

Ace ne comprenait pas pourquoi ils faisaient ça. Ils le nourrissaient, lui donnaient un endroit où dormir. Les hommes à bord venaient discuter avec lui, en étant toujours polis même s'il ne leur répondait jamais.

A peu près trois semaines après son « arrivée » sur le navire, ils avaient accosté sur une île. A peine avaient-ils jeté l'ancre qu'Ace avait sauté par-dessus bord pour s'enfuir. Malheureusement pour lui, l'archipel était une terre volcanique, aucune nourriture ne pouvait être trouvé dans cet endroit désertique. Cela n'avait pourtant rien retiré à la détermination d'Ace qui avait pris la décision de se construire au plus vite un radeau pour quitter ce lieu.

Mais au bout de trois heures de construction intensives, le jeune pirate avait découvert qu'il avait fâcheusement oublié son log pose sur le bâtiment de l'empereur.

Après avoir frappé rageusement dans les trois arbres autour de lui, Ace prit la décision de retourner d'où il venait pour récupérer son bien.

En montant sur le navire, le brun avait bien fait attention à ce que personne ne le voit. Il était entré dans sa « chambre » le plus vite possible et avait cherché sa boussole pendant cinq longues minutes, pour finalement la trouver sous son lit.

L'ancien capitaine était ensuite sortit de la pièce avec pour objectif de vite retourner à son chantier mais fut frapper d'horreur quand en s'approchant de la rambarde pour l'enjamber, il vit l'île où il devait aller, s'éloigner de plus en plus de lui.

- Guarararara, t'es encore là, gamin ?

Ce jour-là, fut le jour où il attentât à la vie de l'empereur pour la première fois.

Marco sortit des cuisines avec un plateau sur lequel reposait un bol de bouillon au poulet. Comme tous les soirs, depuis de longs mois déjà, le Phénix marchait jusqu'à l'endroit où Ace passait toutes ses journées. Le regard du blond se posa sur ce qu'il tenait entre les doigts et esquissa un léger sourire. Il connaissait l'appétit sans fin de son (futur) petit frère et le pirate savait, que pour lui, ce maigre bol de soupe avait l'équivalent de la moitié d'un apéritif, le saké en moins.

Ces derniers mois n'avait pas été des plus joyeux pour lui car, malgré le fait, d'avoir pris la décision de changer le passé sans se préoccuper des conséquences, il avait toujours du mal à reprendre une relation normale avec les personnes qu'il avait retrouvées à cette époque. Marco avait pensé qu'en revenant ici, il serait encore plus proche de Thatch ou de Père, cependant, à chaque fois que le Phénix se rapprochait d'eux et qu'il était réellement heureux, une petite voix dans sa tête ne cessait de lui souffler des paroles qui lui faisaient tout de suite prendre du recul.

_« Ne t'attache pas trop » « Ils ne seront pas toujours là » « Tu seras de nouveau brisé »_

Le pirate savait que tout ça était dans sa tête, que ce n'était qu'un problème psychologique qui n'avait aucune raison d'être, néanmoins, le blond n'arrivait pas à en faire abstraction.

L'homme sortit de ses pensées en voyant deux de ses nakamas passer à côté de lui, une bouteille à la main, en le saluant joyeusement.

Marco leur répondit avec le flegme qui le caractérisait en pensant qu'une bonne bouteille résoudrait, à coup sûr, tous ses problèmes.

Au bout de quelques minutes le blond aperçu Ace plusieurs mètres devant lui. Le jeune homme était assis, dos à la rambarde du pont et le regard fixé sur le mur en face de lui.

Comme à chaque fois qu'il le voyait, Ace avait cet air mélancolique collé au visage. Avec le temps qu'il avait passé avec lui à son époque, Marco savait que quand le pirate faisait cette tête là c'est qu'il pensait à ses frères. Celui qu'il avait laissé sur son île, qu'il attendait de revoir et celui qui était dans son cœur mais qu'il ne reverrait jamais.

Le phénix l'observa à la dérobé quelques minutes. Ace était le même que dans ses souvenirs, même si, étant plus jeune qu'à sa mort, il avait moins de muscles. Le brun avait toujours cet air revêche et dur, à cause de ses sourcils froncé en permanence, or, ses taches de rousseur le discréditaient.

Le sourire revint sur les lèvres du blond.

« _Il ressemble à un gosse à qui on a volé sa sucette ! »_

Décrétant qu'il avait passé assez de temps à l'observer, Marco recommença à marcher et une fois arrivé à sa hauteur s'accroupit pour poser par terre le plateau qui contenait la soupe, par chance encore fumante.

Sachant qu'Ace ne lui parlerait pas, le blond se releva tout de suite et fit demi-tour pour retourner dans sa cabine où l'attendait une carte à moitié dessinée.

- Heu… dis-moi…

Marco se stoppa net, son cœur s'accéléra, cognant contre sa cage thoracique avec violence. Il n'avait pas rêvé, le brun venait de lui parler ! En se retournant, il sut tout de suite ce qu'aller être la suite de la phrase d'Ace ayant déjà vécu cet instant par le passé.

Il tacha de garder un air impassible, contrastant énormément avec son état de joie intérieur.

C'était le moment, le moment où il recommencerait vraiment à vivre.

- Pourquoi vous l'appelez tous père ?

Marco resta impassible quelques secondes comme s'il réfléchissait à ce qu'il allait dire, mais en réalité, le blond n'avait jamais oublié ce qu'il avait dit à son frère ce soir-là. La seule raison pour laquelle il ne répondit pas tout de suite c'est qu'il avait peur que le son de sa voix ne trahisse la joie qu'il ressentait à l'instant même.

Par la suite, le Phénix afficha un sourire amical, bien contrôlé pour ne pas sourire à pleine dent, ce qui aurait semblé bizarre à son interlocuteur, et répéta, mot pour mot, ce qu'il lui avait dit il y a de cela presque quatorze ans.

- Quand il s'adresse à nous, il nous appelle toujours fiston, t'as dû remarquer ?

Ace releva la tête, enregistrant bien chaque mot que lui disait Marco.

- C'est pas à toi que je vais dire que la majorité des gens nous déteste.

Le brun parut fortement étonné, ne voyant pas du tout où le Phénix voulait en venir, il ne voyait pas le rapport entre le fait que tout le monde détestait les pirates et le fait que les membres de cet équipage appelaient leur capitaine Père. Mais intrigué, il continua d'écouter attentivement les paroles du commandant.

- Alors quand il nous dit fiston, ça nous fait plaisir, même si c'est juste un mot.

Marco laissa alors apparaitre un grand sourire, montrant sans retenue sa joie. Sa joie de bientôt pouvoir vraiment sympathiser avec son petit frère mais aussi d'avoir un père comme Barbe-Blanche.

- Ouais ! Ça nous fait plaisir !

En entendant ça Ace se sentit soudain oppressé, en voyant la joie de Marco, il se rendit compte à quel point avoir un père lui manquait. Il serra les dents. Cet homme, celui qu'il essayait de tuer depuis des mois était quelqu'un de bien. Ace se rendait compte que cet empereur n'était pas seulement le pirate le plus puissant du monde, non, il était aussi un excellent capitaine.

Marco reprit son air sérieux et s'approcha du brun. Il s'agenouilla devant lui et lui parla d'une voix qui se voulait rassurante.

- Écoute-moi… Il t'a épargné la vie ! Pourquoi tu continues de t'acharner contre lui ?

Il fit une légère pause et voyant qu'il avait encore l'attention d'Ace. Il continua, cette fois avec un peu plus de dureté dans la voix.

- Pour le moment, tu n'es pas assez fort pour prendre sa place. Il faut te rendre à l'évidence ! Je crois qu'il est temps de faire un choix. Soit tu quittes le navire et tu recommences à zéro, soit tu restes avec nous. Si tu choisis la deuxième solution, tu porteras le symbole de Barbe-Blanche.

Marco arrêta de parler, il avait tout dit, c'était maintenant à Ace de prendre sa décision. Même s'il connaissait déjà la réponse, il se leva et laissa Ace réfléchir. Il avait besoin de temps pour comprendre tout ce que le Phénix venait de lui dire.

La tête entre les jambes, les mâchoires serrées et les larmes dévalant ses joues, le brun n'avait pas perdu une miette de ce que venait de lui dire le commandant.

Barbe-blanche considérait les membres de son équipage comme ses fils, même s'ils étaient des hors-la-loi, il les aimait comme ses propres enfants.

Ace serra les poings, il avait tenté de tuer un homme qui pouvait lui offrir ce qu'il avait toujours voulut intérieurement : L'amour d'un père.

Subitement, Ace se leva et se dirigea vers la cabine du pirate qui était venu le voir peu de temps après son arrivée sur le navire.

En marchant dans les couloirs, il dut faire plusieurs détours, s'étant perdu un bon nombre de fois. Par chance, il ne croisa personne.

Quand il eut atteint sa destination, il resta devant la porte sans bouger. Il n'avait pas peur, il n'était pas incertain mais il avait l'estomac noué, les mains moites et se trouvait incapable de remuer ne serait-ce que le petit orteil.

Il avait déjà ressenti cette sensation, c'était il y a très longtemps mais il s'en souvenait parfaitement. Il avait peut-être peur finalement, peur d'être rejeté. Comme quand étant enfant, Ace attendait la réponse de Luffy après qu'il lui ait demandé si d'après lui, il méritait de vivre.

Son petit frère avait répondu oui.

Soudainement son cœur reprit un rythme normal et il réussit à lever le bras et frapper à la porte.

La réponse vint presque immédiatement.

- Entrez !

Les doigts légèrement tremblants Ace attrapa la poignée, appuya dessus et ouvrit la porte lentement.

L'homme était de dos penché sur un grand bureau de bois, il avait un crayon noir à la main et était en train de dessiner quelque chose que le jeune pirate ne pouvait pas voir d'où il était.

L'homme releva la tête et tourna sur sa chaise jusqu'à se trouver en face d'Ace. En le voyant devant lui, dans sa cabine, il afficha un air surpris comme si le brun était la dernière personne qu'il s'attendait à voir.

Le jeune brun ne détacha pas ses yeux du pirate en face de lui, il voyait sa surprise mais ne percevait aucune animosité. Voyant qu'il n'allait pas être mit à la porte, Ace attrapa des deux mains les pans de sa chemise et la retira doucement, la laissant ensuite tomber par terre.

L'homme en le voyant faire afficha un grand sourire et se leva.

- Vas t'allonger là-bas.

* * *

><p>Il était tôt mais Ace était déjà debout, alors que tous les autres pirates présents sur le bateau étaient encore blottis aux creux des bras de Morphée.<p>

Il parcourait les couloirs du navire le sourire aux lèvres même si chaque pas lui provoquait une douleur fulgurante dans le dos.

Son sourire s'agrandit et il frappa sans hésitation à la porte qui se trouvait devant lui. Il entendait des grognements assez féroces derrière la planche de bois mais rien ne semblait pouvoir arracher le sourire que le jeune homme avait sur les lèvres.

- Entrez !

Son sourire s'étendit encore plus après avoir entendu cette voix tonitruante lui demander d'entrer. Il poussa la lourde porte sans la moindre appréhension et entra dans la chambre sur laquelle elle ouvrait.

L'homme à l'intérieur regarda Ace entrer avec une légère surprise. D'habitude quand le gamin pénétrait dans sa cabine il ne prenait pas la peine de frapper et encore moins de le réveiller. Il le regarda alors, attendant visiblement la suite des événements.

Ace jeta un coup d'œil à l'homme en face de lui sans se départir de son sourire. Le pirate ne parla pas et voyant qu'il avait toute l'attention de son vis-à-vis, il se retourna, dévoilant son dos.

L'ancien capitaine resta quelques secondes à regarder la porte, trouvant ce temps extrêmement long. Mais rapidement un rire tellement bruyant qui fit trembler les murs, retentit dans la pièce. Voyant cette réaction comme un signal, Ace se retourna.

Devant lui, Barbe-Blanche était assis sur son lit et souriait joyeusement.

- Bienvenu dans la famille fiston !

_Alors ? C'était bien ? Vous aussi vous avez espéré que Ace nous fasse un strip-tease ? Désolé ça c'est pas pour tout de suite !_

_Je ne sais pas si vous l'avez remarqué mais j'ai repris exactement les même mots que Marco a dit à Ace dans l'anime. Je ferais ça à chaque fois qu'il y a ce genre de scène._

_Je vous laisse me dire ce que vous en avez pensé dans un commentaire._

_A la prochaine_

_TearsOfPen_

7


	7. Chapitre 6: Mon frère

_Bonsoir tout le monde! Je sais que ça fait un bail que je n'ai pas mis à jour cette histoire, et je m'en excuse. J'ai eu peu de temps pour écrire et franchement pas la motivation... Mais je suis de retour! Avec un chapitre pas très long mais bon. _

_Pour les gens qui peut-être commencent un peu à se lasser de voir toujours Marco se torturer sur son petit navire, je vous rassure, l'action arrive, pas dans ce chapitre ni le prochain ni celui d'après mais dans celui d'après après (en gros dans trois chapitres^^)_

_Pour ce qui est de ce chapitre, j'ai eu beaucoup, beaucoup de mal à l'écrire! Il y a une info cruciale pour mon histoire dans ce passage et jusqu'à maintenant je ne savais pas comment l'introduire, alors comme Marco j'ai du me torturer le cerveau XD_

_Bon je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps^^_

_Merci à l'adorable __**DeathGothika**__ qui comme toujours me corrige mes chapitres et me conseille._

* * *

><p>Chapitre 6:<p>

Des cris retentissaient sur le pont du Mobydick. L'ambiance était à la fête ce soir. L'alcool coulait à flot, de même que la nourriture était abondante. C'est à peine si un pichet de rhum ou encore une assiette de viande parvenait à toucher la table avant d'être totalement vidée.

En début d'après-midi, un navire pirate, avec à son bord des jeunes qui venaient juste d'entrer dans le Nouveau Monde, était venu se mesurer au grand empereur, qu'ils n'avaient bien-sûr aucune chance de vaincre.

Cette rencontre mit les pirates de Barbe Blanche de bonne humeur. Certes, ces hommes n'étaient pas de pointures mais ils purent ainsi avoir un peu d'action. Depuis quelques semaines régnait un calme plat, rien d'excitant ne c'était passé.

Marco reposa sa coupe de saké vide sur la table. Le commandant ne savait pas combien de fois il avait fait ce geste ce soir, mais ce qu'il savait c'est que, même s'il avait compté, à cette heure de la nuit, il était trop saoul pour ne serait-ce savoir combien de pirate faisaient partit de sa division.

Le blond sentit un bras s'enrouler autour de ses épaules et il n'eut même pas à se retourner pour savoir qui en était le propriétaire étant donné que celui-ci lui cria dans les oreilles dans la seconde qui suivit.

- Alors Marco ! Tu profit' bin d't'soirée ?

Le pirate se contenta d'hocher la tête, ne se sentant pas le courage de lui répondre. Le blond reprit sa coupe pour la remplir une énième fois.

- Comment j'ai troooop soif ! T'vas boire ça ?

Marco n'eut même pas le temps de réagir que son ami lui prit sa coupe de saké des mains et la vida d'un trait.

- Pas bin fort ton truc !

- Bah le bois pas alors !

Thatch grimaça, visiblement pas heureux que son ami lui parle sur ce ton. Il faut dire que l'alcool rendait peut-être le roux joyeux mais faisait aussi fortement baisser sa mentalité. Il ne fallait donc pas s'étonner si d'un coup le commandant commençait à se rouler par terre réclamant à l'aide de grands cris sa bouteille de rhum. Exactement comme le ferait un petit garçon à qui la mère aurait refusé d'acheter des bonbons.

Le blond avait quant à lui déjà oublié la présence du roux. Il laissait son regard se promener sur le pont, ne faisant pas attention aux nombreux pirates qui le jonchaient, chose qui était visiblement ordinaire un soir de fête.

Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur le visage souriant de son nouveau frère, Ace. Le jeune homme avait deux choses à fêter ce soir, son entrée dans l'équipage et son premier combat en tant que pirate de Barbe Blanche.

Le brun souriait à pleines dents, il rayonnait complètement de joie, arborant fièrement dans son dos le célèbre pavillon de celui qui était désormais son père.

Marco sourit en se remémorant le jour où il avait vu Ace sortir de la cabine du capitaine en compagnie de celui-ci. Tous deux marchaient en direction du pont, plongés dans une grande discussion. Tous les habitants du Mobydick se retournaient sur leur passage. Tous avaient continué de les observer pendant l'intégralité de l'heure qui avait suivi leur apparition, pour finalement s'arrêter dès que Thatch avait crié : « Sortez le rhum les gars ! Aujourd'hui on fête l'arrivée de notre nouveau frère ! »

Le Phénix continua de regarder Ace qui faisait un bras de fer avec Jozu. Le blond sourit en voyant le colosse écraser le bras du brun sur la table. Les pirates qui avaient assisté au match riaient, pour eux l'issue de la bataille était sans surprise. Marco lâcha un rire en avisant son jeune frère qui montait sur la table et réclamait sa revanche à l'aide de grands cris.

- S'adapte bin à la vie sur heul'navir' le p'tit !

Le blond se tourna vers Thatch qui venait de parler et acquiesça. Plusieurs pirates autour d'eux firent la même chose en se resservant tous une chope de rhum.

Ce ne fut qu'au bout de quelques minutes que leur nouveau frère les rejoignit, visiblement le géant ne lui avait pas accordé de revanche. Le jeune homme s'assit lourdement sur une chaise à proximité du groupe. Il regarda les hommes à côté de lui en silence un court instant avant de froncer violemment les sourcils.

- Arrêtez de me regarder comme ça, on dirait des parents qui emmènent leur gosse à leur premier jour d'école!

Les pirates autour de lui ne firent pas un seul geste et ne dirent mot avant que Fossa n'émette un reniflement bruyant et ne fasse semblant d'essuyer une larme imaginaire qui aurait coulée au coin de son oeil.

- Ah les enfants de nos jours, ils grandissent trop vite.

Cette remarque déclencha l'hilarité du groupe et une moue boudeuse s'installa sur le visage d'Ace.

- Arrêtez un peu de me traiter comme un gamin! J'ai dix-huit ans.

C'est alors qu'un grand débat ayant pour but de prouver, d'un côté qu'Ace était encore un enfant et de l'autre qu'il était tout à fait adulte, démarra. Chacun avaient leurs arguments, ceux du jeune homme avait beau être plus que convainquant, il était en infériorité numérique et ne put donc pas remporter la bataille.

Après près d'une heure de total désaccord, Thatch défia Ace dans un concours du plus gros buveur. Le jeune homme accepta avec joie en criant que s'il gagnait plus jamais on ne le qualifierait de gamin.

En fin de compte le brun tomba endormit sur la table, victime d'une crise subite de narcolepsie. Le commandant de la quatrième division hurla sa victoire en levant les bras en l'air.

Marco regarda ensuite Ace se réveiller et crier à l'injustice.

- On aurait dû faire un concours de bouffe à la place, là vu que mon frère est pas là j'avais une chance de gagner! Dit l'homme de feu.

- Pas la peine de chercher une échappatoire, tu es encore un gosse, c'est tout à fait naturel de ne pas savoir tenir l'alcool.

Cette réplique déclencha une seconde fois l'hilarité des pirates qui assistaient à la scène.

Mais Marco ne riait pas, il s'était figé, les paroles d'Ace se répétaient en boucle dans sa tête.

_" Mon frère"_

Autour de lui, le monde commençait à tourner légèrement, à cause de l'alcool peut-être?

_" Mon frère"_

Non ce n'était pas l'alcool, cette simple phrase avait suffit à elle seule à le dessouler.

_" Mon frère"_

Le blond se leva et commença à marcher vers la porte qui donnait sur l'intérieur du bateau. Il n'entendait pas ses camarades de beuverie l'appeler, il continuait de marcher.

A la vitesse où le pirate se déplaçait, il ne mit que de courtes minutes pour arriver devant la porte de sa chambre qu'il poussa aussitôt.

Marco fit, sans se rendre compte, les cent pas entre son lit et son bureau. Il ne parvenait pas à réfléchir correctement, dans sa tête les paroles d'Ace ne cessaient de se répéter.

_" Mon frère, mon frère, mon frère, mon frère"_

Le commandant se laissa tomber au sol, comme si d'un coup tous les os de son corps avaient disparus.

Il se rappelait de cette soirée, il l'avait déjà vécue des années plutôt, mais cette phrase, le brun n'avait pas dit la même chose.

- « Ma sœur ». murmura Marco

Lentement tout un tas de souvenirs et de sentiments refirent surface alors que Marco les avait enterrés au plus profond de son être dès son arrivée à cette époque. A son arrivée ici, il ne se sentait pas le courage de ce confroter à eux, en plus de tout ce qu'il ressentait vis à vis de sa situation actuelle. Ils réapparaissaient sous forme de flash.

_"- Pourquoi es-tu là idiote! _

_- Parce que je suis ta SOEUR!"_

A Marineford, l'admiration qu'il avait ressentit pour cette jeune fille qui s'était jetée sans hésiter une seconde dans la guerre pour sauver son frère.

_"- Ne me laisse pas seule, tu avais promis de ne pas mourir…"_

La tristesse de la voir déchirée par la mort de la personne la plus importante pour elle.

_"- Alors c'est toi le nouveau capitaine de l'équipage d'Ace? Ravie de te rencontrer."_

En la voyant débarquer sur son bateau d'un coup il avait été heureux, heureux de pouvoir en apprendre plus sur cette personne qui faisait partie de la vie de son frère disparut.

_" Elle enroula ses bras autour de son cou à plusieurs reprises._

_- Je suis tellement contente de te revoir!"_

Il se souvenait encore des picotements qu'il avait ressentit dans son estomac à ce moment là, de la joie de la revoir en bonne santé après de nombreux mois.

_" Je t'aime…"_

Au oui! Il l'avait aimé, plus que jamais. C'était elle qui avait su lui redonner le sourire, grâce à elle qu'il avait remonté la pente, grâce à elle qu'il avait commencé à revivre.

Les souvenirs continuaient d'affluer mais Marco ne pouvait plus les encaisser tous en même temps. Revivre en quelques minutes, des années et des années d'émotions et de souvenirs, aussi douloureux qu'heureux, c'était trop pour lui.

Il sentait déjà sa respiration s'accélérer, signe qu'il faisait une crise d'angoisse, comme à son arrivée ici.

En même temps que les souvenirs, une tonne de question assaillaient sa tête.

_"Dans ce monde Luffy est un homme?"_

_" Y a t-il d'autres changements"_

_" Pourquoi?"_

Les poumons du Phénix étaient comme tiraillés mais c'est son coeur qui lui faisait le plus mal.

" Je ne vais donc plus jamais la revoir?"

Sa tête lui faisait atrocement mal, des étoiles entachaient sa vision et bientôt son corps ne tint plus le coup, il s'écroula à plat ventre sur le sol, inconscient.

* * *

><p><em><span>Alors? Vous en pensez quoi?<span>_

_Je vous laisse me dire ça dans une review comme toujours^^_

_Le prochain chapitre arrivera dans deux ou trois semaine mais pas plus promit!_

_A la prochaine_

_TearsOfPen_


	8. Chapitre 7: Confrontation

_Bonsoir tout le monde. Comme vous le voyez je poste vendredi au lieu de Samedi! Je peux bien avoir un jour d'avance après vous avoir fait attendre pendant trois semaine! Je sais que c'est long d'attendre trois semaines mais c'est la fin de l'année (scolaire) et je suis un peu surchargée de truc à faire :'( pauvre de moi! Mais c'est bon maintenant...Car je suis officiellement, depuis 10h15 ce matin, EN__ VACANCES!_

_Alors ensuite je voudrais remercier les personnes qui ont pris le temps de mettre une review, c'est un plaisir de voir que mon histoire vous plait et de constater que le chapitre 6 vous a surprit^^. Et oui, un autre monde et un Luffy au lieu d'une Luffy XD. Mais ne vous en faites pas: les surprises c'est pas fini!_

_Un grand merci à ma Beta qui comme à son habitude corrige mes chapitres avec beaucoup de zèle (oui j'ai découvert ce mot y a pas longtemps je suis contente de l'utiliser^^), Merci a toi!_

_Je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps! Ce chapitre est plus long que d'habitude alors amusez-vous!_

* * *

><p>Chapitre 7: Confrontation.<p>

Marco se réveilla avec le corps douloureux. Il se roula délicatement sur le côté et au bout de quelques secondes, le Phénix se rendit compte qu'il était étendu à même le sol. Le commandant se redressa et s'assit. Il regarda tout autour de lui avec incompréhension, puis soudain un puissant mal de crâne l'assaillit.

Il se mit la tête entre les mains en gémissant légèrement, visiblement hier, il avait bu plus que nécessaire et maintenant il en payait le prix. Le sang battait puissamment dans ses tempes, ne lui permettant pas de réfléchir correctement et de savoir pourquoi il avait dormit par terre alors que son lit se tenait à une trentaine de centimètres de lui.

Alors qu'il essaya de se mettre debout, Marco ressentit une douleur dans sa poitrine, comme une courbature. Le commandant fronça les sourcils, aucune de ses actions de la veille n'auraient pu lui provoquer ce genre de mal.

Le mal de crâne se fit plus intense et il porta une main jusqu'à son front. Il hoqueta de surprise. Ses doigts étaient posés sur son front froid, mais la paume de sa main était elle posée sur sa joue, humide.

- Que…

Le blond retira sa main, comme brûlé, et entra d'un pas vif dans la salle de bain attenante à sa chambre.

Il resta de longues minutes devant le miroir, les mains appuyées sur la vasque du lavabo, à regarder ces gouttes salées dévaler ses joues sans interruption. Les courbatures dans sa poitrine furent bientôt rejointes par une douleur au cœur, une douleur psychologique.

Marco du faire appel à toute sa force pour ne pas s'écrouler sur le carrelage. Maintenant il savait pourquoi il avait passé la nuit à côté de son lit, tous les souvenirs de la veille lui revenaient en mémoire.

_« Luffy »_

La femme qu'il aimait ne faisait pas partit de cette époque. Le Phénix fronça encore plus profondément les sourcils. Il allait devenir fou, il n'en pouvait vraiment plus de cette situation, tout était trop dur pour lui, ou pour n'importe quelle autre personne vivante. Ici on ressentait beaucoup trop d'émotions. Le passé se mélangeait avec le futur et le présent, on ne savait plus _où_ on était, on ne savait plus _qui_ on était.

Marco reprit sa tête entre ses mains, si Luffy était un homme ici, c'est qu'il n'était pas dans le passé, il venait d'un autre monde, d'une autre réalité. Ce monde et le sien étaient semblables mais de petits détails changeaient. Cependant, ces petites choses pouvaient tout modifier, rien qu'avec le fait que Luffy ne soit pas une femme.

Le blond retourna dans sa chambre et se força à reprendre ses esprits. Il ne pouvait pas se laisser aller de cette manière, de toute façon, il ne pouvait plus revenir en arrière, la seule chose à faire était d'affronter cette nouvelle situation.

Un rire ironique passa la barrière de ses lèvres. Comme par hasard au moment où il réussissait enfin à s'habituer à sa nouvelle vie, des choses venaient de nouveau le perturber. Que devait-il faire maintenant ? A quel point l'avenir sera différent du sien ?

Le second de l'équipage de Barbe-Blanche se remit sur ses pieds, ignorant la douleur de son cœur. Aujourd'hui plus que jamais, il regrettait son arrivée dans ce monde. Car au fond de lui, il espérait qu'une fois encore Luffy pourrait l'aimer, il avait pensé retrouver le réconfort de ses bras, Marco avait cru qu'il lui fallait juste attendre. Maintenant il devait passer outre, surmonter la douleur de sa perte, et faire comme avec ses proches tombés au combat, apprendre à vivre sans eux.

Marco ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et en sorti, il parcourut les couloirs durant plusieurs minutes, jusqu'à déboucher sur la porte du réfectoire. Il y avait déjà beaucoup de personnes à l'intérieur, le Phénix jugea donc que la matinée était bien entamée.

L'homme s'avança jusqu'à la table des commandants et s'y assit, tous le saluèrent et il en fit de même. Pendant le repas il resta silencieux, il ne se sentait pas d'humeur à parler à qui que ce soit. Marco commençait à douter, ces personnes autour de lui, les connaissait-il vraiment ou eux aussi étaient différentes par rapport à ceux qu'il connaissait dans son monde? Il soupira en pensant à quel point ses pensées étaient absurdes, depuis plus d'un an maintenant il cohabitait avec eux et jamais il n'avait remarqué des choses différentes.

Quand il eut fini de manger, il sorti sur le pont pour se dégourdir les jambes et prendre l'air, sa crise d'hyperventilation de la veille lui ayant laissé l'impression de ne pas respirer assez dans un espace clos.

Le soleil était maintenant haut dans le ciel et Marco se prélassait assit sur une chaise à côté du trône de son capitaine. Le commandant observait les quelques pirates qui avaient décidé de s'entrainer en cette chaude après midi. Ces hommes n'étaient pas les plus puissants de l'équipage mais en tout bon pirate de Barbe-Blanche, ils étaient tout de même forts.

Le blond lâcha un rire quand son père repoussa avec assez peu de délicatesse une de ses infirmières venue s'enquérir de sa santé. Il ne faisait aucun doute pour lui, d'un monde à l'autre, l'Homme le plus fort du monde restait le même.

Soudain il sentit un frisson parcourir son dos et se figea. Le commandant reconnut sans mal ce sentiment et il savait aussi qui lui provoquait cette sensation. Se retournant doucement, il ne fut pas surprit de voir Teach à quelques mètres de lui. Fidèle à lui même, ses cheveux toujours gras, ses dents en moins et son sourire malsain. Marco essayait de l'éviter au maximum, mais à certain moment, c'était impossible tel qu'à l'heure des repas ou exceptionnellement dans les couloirs. A chaque fois le Phénix avait du mal à se retenir. Il savait que sans son fruit du démon Teach ne valait pas grand chose contre lui, au fil du temps ses envies de meurtre envers lui étaient de plus en plus fortes. Il savait que ça avait rapport avec le fait que la date de l'attaque de Thatch approchait de plus en plus.

Le problème était que Marco ne savait pas de quelle manière agir, devait-il l'espionner jour et nuit? Faire en sorte que Thatch ne trouve jamais ce fruit? Le blond ne voulait pas laisser son ami mourir, il ne pourrait pas avoir ça sur la conscience une seconde fois.

Tout à coup il y eut un grand blanc dans sa tête.

"_Ce pourrait-il qu'ici il soit différent? Qu'un événement l'ait poussé à faire ce qu'il avait fait dans mon monde et pas ici? Qu'il soit vraiment fidèle à père? Des choses ont changé entre nos deux mondes, il est probable que lui aussi ne soit pas le même."_

S'était une hypothèse peu probable, mais maintenant que Marco se retrouvait dans ce monde, il commençait à croire que tout était possible.

" _Dans ce cas, si je le tue cela fera de moi un assassin, un traitre qui tue un membre de son équipage, et là je ne serais au final pas mieux que ce connard de Barbe-Noire! Mais je ne peux pas être sûr que la situation sera différente que celle que j'ai déjà vécue."_

D'où il venait, personne n'avait pu dire ce que cachait vraiment Teach, ici c'était pareil et Marco ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de laisser tout ce qui était arrivé à ses amis se reproduire. Son instinct lui disait de ne pas lui faire confiance, ni de le sous-estimer, et l'instinct animal ne lui faisait jamais défaut, Marco le savait d'expérience.

" _Si Thatch m'entendait penser ça il se foutrait de ma gueule."_

Comme tout les dimanches, le commandant de la première division de l'armada de Barbe-Blanche était allé déposer sa paperasse de la semaine dans la cabine de son capitaine pour que celui-ci en prenne connaissance et qu'elle aille être enterrée dans les archives de la bibliothèque. Après avoir discuté de tout et de rien avec l'empereur, Marco le salua et se dirigea vers la porte pour quitter la salle.

- Tu veux bien rester encore quelques instants fiston? Je voudrais parler avec toi.

Immédiatement le blond eut un mauvais pressentiment, il savait d'ores et déjà que cette discussion n'allait pas lui plaire. Il savait depuis longtemps que son père avait remarqué qu'il n'était plus vraiment le même, mais Marco avait eut le vain espoir qu'il le laisse gérer ses problèmes tout seul.

- Bien père.

Sans un mot, il alla s'asseoir sur la chaise en face du bureau de son capitaine. Son regard voyageait partout dans la pièce mais il faisait bien attention à ne pas se confronter aux yeux de son vis-à-vis. Le Phénix tenta tant bien que mal de masquer son malaise quand son père commença à parler.

- Tu n'es plus le même Marco.

Ça y est, il n'y avait plus de doutes sur la direction que prendra cette discussion, malgré qu'il ait espéré que Barbe-Blanche voulait lui parler de tout autre chose.

- Tu n'es plus le même depuis le jour où tu as débarqué sur le pont totalement affolé. Je me souviens de ce jour comme si c'était hier. Tu semblais littéralement fou.

Marco fronça légèrement les sourcils, il ne se souvenait pas clairement de ce jour mais il ne pensait pas que c'était cette image qu'il avait transmit à tous ceux qui l'entouraient. Le commandant garda cependant les lèvres serrées et écouta la suite du discours de l'empereur.

- Quand tu es parti, j'ai dis à tes frères que tu allais revenir, mais même moi je n'en étais pas convaincu.

Cette phrase le blessa plus que jamais des mots ne l'avaient fait. L'espace de quelques temps son père avait perdu foi en lui, Marco savait que son escapade les avaient tous inquiété mais il n'avait jamais pensé qu'ils en seraient aussi touchés.

- Quand tu es revenu, ton regard n'était plus le même, comme si tu avais vieilli de vingt ans d'un coup et que ces années n'avait pas été des plus reluisantes.

Le blond eut envie de rire sur le coup, son père était si clairvoyant. Oui, son regard avait changé, mais lui aussi, il était il y a vingt ans un homme qu'il n'est plus aujourd'hui, et jamais il ne le redeviendra.

- Tu as maintenant le regard d'un homme qui ne vit plus que pour les autres.

A cette phrase Marco ne put empêcher ses yeux de s'écarquiller. Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire? Il ne vivait plus que pour les autres… Le pirate ne comprenait pas, il vivait! Évidemment pour les autres, mais aussi pour lui, il voulait vivre, s'il ne l'avait pas voulu, il y a longtemps qu'il serait mort!

Après quelques secondes le blond se rappela qu'il était vrai que pendant un moment il se forçait à vivre pour protéger ses frères. Puis, il y a eut Luffy. Cette femme qui lui avait redonné le goût de la vie. Il ne voulait pas vivre pour les personnes qu'il aimait, il voulait vivre avec elles.

- Tu as l'air de tout le temps réfléchir, d'être constamment perturbé par tes émotions. Tu es devenu un homme tourmenté, alors que tu es toujours calme et maître de tes émotions en général.

Le vice-capitaine se contenta de hocher la tête, toutes ces paroles étaient vraies.

- Je sais que j'avais promis de te laisser venir de toi même si tu voulais en parler, mais maintenant je ne peux pas te laisser comme ça. Pendant un moment tu semblais aller mieux mais aujourd'hui, tu sembles être encore plus troublé que d'habitude. Il s'est passé une chose qui t'a profondément blessé, je ne peux pas continuer à te regarder te détruire.

Marco ne parla pas, il savait que s'il disait juste une partie de la vérité à son père pour ne plus qu'il s'inquiète pour lui, il ne pourrait plus s'arrêter avant de lui avoir tout dit. Mais il ne pouvait pas, le commandant ne devait rien lui dire.

Barbe-Blanche ne le quittait pas des yeux et il peut voir sur le visage de son fils que celui-ci ne parlerait pas. Pas à lui en tous cas.

- Si tu veux partir quelques temps, pour te reprendre, je t'y autorise.

Le blond releva ses orbes noirs sur l'homme pour qui il avait le plus d'admiration. L'empereur avait su voir en lui, il comprenait que du temps lui serait nécessaire pour reprendre pied. Le pirate devait s'éloigner un moment. Alors lentement il hocha la tête et le vieil homme reprit la parole.

- Vas, vas et trouve quelqu'un à qui tu peux parler.

Marco releva la tête soudainement. Parler? A qui peut-on parler de ça?

- Quelqu'un que tu connais, en qui tu as confiance, une personne qui t'a soutenu et qui t'as aidé quand tu en avais besoin.

Une image fit irruption dans son esprit, le visage de la personne que son père décrivait précédemment. Il ferma les paupières fermement et appuya dessus avec ses paumes de mains. Des millions d'étoiles apparurent dans son champ de vision, faisant ainsi disparaître la silhouette majestueuse de son esprit.

Barbe-Blanche lâcha un léger rire.

- Visiblement ce n'est pas une personne que tu veux voir!

L'empereur reçu pour réponse un vigoureux signe de négation.

- Vas la voir.

Même si le blond écarquilla les yeux, il se leva et hocha la tête. Il marcha jusqu'à la porte qu'il ouvrit et en se tournant vers son père, il parla pour la première fois depuis le début de la conversation.

- Je reviens dès que je peux.

Sans attendre de réponse il sortit pour aller dans sa cabine et préparer son sac.

Une douzaine de jours étaient passée depuis que Marco avait quitté le Moby-Dick, tous ses camarades le pensaient partit en mission ce qui ne lui déplaisait pas. Le blond ne voulait pas que tous sachent qu'il n'allait pas bien en ce moment.

Il avait eu du mal à savoir où aller, le commandant dû s'arrêter sur cinq îles différentes pour trouver _sa_ trace, mais finalement, en entendant les rumeurs qui courraient sur _lui_, il put enfin _le_ trouver.

Le Phénix ne pouvait pas dire s'il était heureux de le voir mais il devait bien s'avouer que lui parler le soulagerait d'un énorme poids.

Il était la personne qui l'avait toujours aidé, soutenu, sans lui, il ne serait sûrement plus en vie et Marco avait une dette envers lui, une dette à vie, qu'importe les mondes. Aujourd'hui il avait besoin de lui, il ne pouvait pas gérer la situation seul, il risquerait de faire des erreurs irréversibles et il ne pouvait pas se le permettre.

Encore une fois il se tournait vers lui.

Avec le temps cet homme était devenu son ami, son confident et son soutient, une personne sur qui il avait toujours pu compter.

Le blond remarqua un point noir à l'horizon et sourit. Petit à petit, au fur et à mesure où il avançait le point noir s'agrandissait, prenant la taille d'une pomme, puis une pastèque, il faisait déjà la taille d'une maison mais il continuait de grandir.

D'où il était le pirate entendait les habitants du bâtiment se mettre en mouvement, il avait été repéré mais en même temps, le Phénix n'avait rien fait pour cacher sa présence. Doucement, il perdit de l'altitude et arrivé au dessus de l'énorme bateau, laissa les flammes bleues se retirer de ses jambes et descendit encore jusqu'à poser les pieds sur les lattes de bois du pont.

Enfin sur ses pied après de longues heure de vol, il reprit forme humaine avec un certain plaisir.

Il afficha un petit sourire en regardant autour de lui. Depuis presque quinze ans, c'était la première fois qu'il se passait plus de six mois sans que Marco ne se rendît sur ce bateau, et il devait quand même se l'avouer, ça lui avait manqué.

Ici ce n'était pas comme sur son navire, l'atmosphère n'était pas lourde à cause de la perte d'un capitaine et de plusieurs centaines de camarades. Sur ce navire, il y avait toujours quelqu'un pour rire. Dans son monde, le blond pensait à ce lieu comme à un havre de paix.

Il laissa ses yeux se balader sur les hommes autour de lui et reprit un air sérieux en les voyant tous sur la défensive, l'arme au poing. Mais une silhouette se détacha du lot, elle était totalement détendu, comme s'il ne représentait aucun danger pour lui, ce qui dans un sens était vrai. Marco savait qu'il pouvait lui tenir tête mais tout deux avaient conscience qu'aujourd'hui il n'y aura pas de bataille.

L'homme s'avança vers lui lentement en souriant. Chez lui, c'était plus son aura que sa carrure qui imposait le respect.

Cet homme l'énervait avec son sourire, le commandant ne voulait pas être ici.

- Marco le Phénix, as-tu enfin décidé d'intégrer mon équipage?

Il avait beau être son meilleur ami, à certain moment il voulait vraiment l'étrangler.

- Je ne suis pas là pour ça.

L'homme ne perdit pas pour autant son sourire mais arrêta de marcher, étant arrivé assez près du Phénix.

- C'est Barbe-Blanche qui t'envoie? Pas très responsable de n'envoyer qu'une personne, aussi forte soit elle.

Marco s'accorda finalement un sourire, oui cet homme l'énervait mais il était content de le revoir après presque deux ans.

- Je suis là de ma propre volonté, je dois te parler.

Quand il vit l'homme hocher la tête comme pour l'inviter à prendre la parole, le commandant secoua négativement la tête.

- En privée Shanks.


	9. Chapitre 8: Shanks

_Bonjour! Ah je suis contente! Vous mes lecteurs, ce qui postent des reviews, MERCI! 40! Franchement merci!_

_Pour vous remercier, un nouveau chapitre... Suspense, révélation, rire, manigance, vous allez être servis._

_Bon je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps, à vos yeux (normalement c'est à vos stylos mais là vous n'avez pas de stylos... Ok j'arrête mon délire, manquerait plus que vous écriviez sur vos ordi... Mais c'est bien ça!) A vos ordi!_

_Bonne lecture!_

_Un gros merci à __**DeathGothika**__ pour la correction!_

* * *

><p>Marco avait suivit le roux dans sa cabine. Il connaissait cette pièce par cœur pour y avoir passé de longues heures en compagnie de son ami. Elle était sobre, un bureau, un lit, trois chaises, une armoire et une table de nuit. Le mur en face du bureau était remplit d'avis de recherche; ceux des membres d'équipage du Red Force mais aussi du Mobydick ou tout autre personne à laquelle l'Empereur s'intéressait.<p>

Assit devant Shanks, le blond ne sut que dire, il ne savait pas par où commencer, que révéler. Avant le pirate n'avait jamais manqué de mots, mais maintenant tout semblait différent pour lui.

- Alors de quoi voulais-tu me parler. Demanda Shanks en s'appuyant au dossier de sa chaise.

Le Phénix ne répondit pas tout de suite, comme s'il pesait ses mots, puis finalement, il ouvrit la bouche quelques peu retissant.

- Ce que je vais te raconter vas te paraître impossible mais c'est la vérité.

Le roux fronça les sourcils mais ne dit rien, laissant le blond se confesser.

- Si je te parle du carré de l'hélice…

- Les événements bizarres? Pourquoi il t'est arrivé un truc étrange? On dit que certain changent de sexe, il t'est arrivé un truc de ce genre?

Le pirate lâcha un éclat de rire en tapant du poing sur le bureau, en face de lui Marco ne réagissait pas ce qui fit stopper l'hilarité du roux. Il se ré-appuya au fond de sa chaise, ne trouvant soudain plus rien de drôle sur le visage plus que sérieux du pirate en face de lui.

- Je me suis réveillé un matin et je n'étais pas là où je devais être. Je ne te parle pas d'un truc du genre, je me prends un grosse cuite et je dors dans les toilettes, mais plutôt tu te réveilles dans une chambre où tu n'as pas dormis depuis presque vingt ans.

Le blond déglutit difficilement, soudain très las, alors que l'homme devant lui posa son coude sur le bois du bureau, semblant boire les paroles de son ennemi.

- Je suis sorti de cette chambre qui n'était plus la mienne depuis dix-sept ans et je me suis rendu sur le pont. « Remplit de fantôme », c'est tout ce que j'ai pensé à ce moment là. Pour moi c'était des revenants mais ils étaient vraiment là. Toutes les personnes qui étaient encore mortes la veille étaient devant moi bien vivantes.

L'empereur fronça fortement les sourcils mais parla d'une voix calme:

- Un rêve ?

Le Phénix secoua la tête, répondant ainsi négativement à la question du roux.

- C'est ce que j'ai d'abord pensé, mais non. Toute cette situation, tout ça était bel et bien réel. J'ai dû quitter le navire quelques jours, je me suis arrêté sur une île pour pouvoir lire le journal et trouver où je me trouvais exactement.

- Un voyage dans le temps, c'est une blague? Demanda le roux incrédule.

Au vu de la direction que prenait la discussion, Shanks s'était bien douté de ce qui avait bien pu arriver au blond, mais prononcer cette théorie à voix haute changeait absolument tout. Cette histoire était totalement invraisemblable. Carré de l'hélice ou pas, événements bizarres ou non, on ne voyageait pas dans le temps.

- Ouais, un voyage dans le temps, dix-sept ans pour être exact. Répondit le pirate d'un ton défaitiste.

Pendant les cinq minutes que suivirent, aucun d'eux ne parla, l'un traitant les informations qu'il venait de recevoir et l'autre cherchant ses mots pour la suite et se demandant pourquoi il était là à tout raconter à un homme qui dans ce monde était son ennemi.

"_Et puis je ne suis pas à ça près"_

- Alors, de ce que je comprends, tu es passé dans le carré de l'hélice et ton esprit, âme ou je ne sais quoi, à atterrit dans ton corps qui se trouvait dans le navire de Barbe-Blanche dix-sept ans avant l'année où tu es passé dans le carré de l'hélice…

Shanks se passa la main sur le front en gémissant et se la claqua à plusieurs reprises sur le bureau face à lui.

- Mais ça n'a pas de sens tous ça! Je ne comprends pas, pourquoi? Pourquoi toi? Pourquoi maintenant?

Soudainement, en voyant le pirate se tordre le cerveau pour essayer de comprendre, le blond eut envie de rire, son vis-à-vis était exactement dans l'état d'esprit dans lequel il avait été pendant près d'un an, et dans lequel le commandant était retombé après s'être rendu compte qu'en plus d'avoir remonté le temps il avait aussi changé de monde.

- Depuis quand tu es là, à cette époque? Demanda le capitaine ayant enfin finit de se retourner la cervelle.

Marco essaya de peser ses mots, mais se rendit vite compte que maintenant il ne servait plus à rien de tenter de ménager le roux.

- Un an. Dit le blond en soupirant de dépit. Mais je sais que je suis dans ce monde que depuis quelques mois, pendant huit, je n'ai fais que chercher théorie après théorie pour tenter de comprendre comment j'étais arrivé là.

Shanks hocha la tête tranquillement, attitude qui contrastait en tous points avec celle qu'il avait eu il y a encore si peu de temps.

- Je vois, bah dis donc, t'a pas eu la vie facile depuis un an mon gars! Déclara le roux en prenant d'un geste théâtrale la bouteille de saké posée sur son bureau.

"_Si seulement tu savais!"_

- Y a même pas une semaine je me suis rendu compte qu'en plus d'être dans le passé, je n'était même plus dans mon monde.

Le grand pirate cessa de respirer et son visage prit une couleur rouge foncée avant qu'il ne vire au bleu. Ne pouvant plus se retenir le capitaine commença à tousser ayant avalé sa gorgée d'alcool de travers.

- Un monde parallèle pour être plus précis.

- Comment tu as su ça? Le roux avait finalement réussi à se calmer.

Marco cala son dos bien profondément au fond de son siège. Ce qu'il allait dire ne serait pas facile pour lui. Le penser était une chose mais l'avouer à voix haute… Il ne savait pas comment il allait réagir après avoir prononcé ces mots, mais au vu de la boule qui avait élu domicile dans sa gorge, le blond pourrait tout aussi bien éclater en sanglots.

Pleurer n'était pas une chose qu'il faisait consciemment, comme le matin de sa découverte pour Luffy où il ne s'était rendu compte qu'il pleurait qu'en posant les doigts sur ses joues. Jamais il ne s'était vraiment laisser aller, pas à la mort de son père ni de Thatch. Marco avait laissé couler quelques larmes mais jamais il n'avait "pété les plombs" et Dieu sait à quel point il en aurait eu besoin. Mais non, il avait toujours cette putain de maîtrise de soi qui l'empêchait de se laisser aller, de crier sa souffrance au monde entier.

Devant son ami, il aurait voulu se laisser aller, mais cet homme, celui de ce monde ne savait rien, alors il ne pouvait pas le comprendre, s'il se mettait à sangloter maintenant on le prendrait pour un fou, comme le jour de son arrivé dans se monde.

C'est pour ça qu'il usa de tout son sang froid pour dire, d'une voix qui se voulait neutre mais qui fut finalement un peu tremblante, la chose qui lui avait fait comprendre qu'il avait voyagé dans une autre réalité.

- Une personne de mon monde est ici un homme, alors que celle que je connais est tout ce qu'il y a de plus femme.

Et le Phénix se tut.

Shanks le regarda de haut en bas pendant de longues minutes et puis il fit la dernière chose dont Marco s'attendait après qu'il lui ait raconté son histoire. Il rit, pas le petit rire que l'on peut maîtriser en deux secondes, non, le rire qui fait mal aux côtes, le rire qui vous tord en deux, qui fait couler les larmes, le rire qui survient après qu'on ait entendu la meilleure blague du monde.

Shanks prenait tout ce qu'il venait de lui raconter pour une blague.

Le commandant aurait du sentir la moutarde lui monte au nez, mais il ne ressentit rien d'autre que du découragement, il n'y avait pas de doute, d'une réalité à une autre l'empereur était le même. Il prenait rarement les choses aux sérieux et aurait-il fallu que ce qu'on lui racontait soit un brin invraisemblable pour qu'il prenne la chose totalement à la dérisoire.

Alors avec tout le sang froid qu'il possédait, le blond lui tendit la preuve irréfutable que toute son histoire était la pure vérité. C'est donc lentement qu'il posa une feuille de papier pliée en quatre sur le bureau face à lui.

Le roux le regarda faire, il s'était un peu calmé mais continuait de ricaner à intervalles réguliers, un sourire aux lèvres. L'homme se pencha en avant, récupéra la feuille et la déplia soigneusement, faisant attention à ne pas la déchirer, car au vu de l'âge que ce papier avait, il en faudrait peu pour la réduire à l'état de poussière.

En jetant un coup d'œil à ce qu'il tenait entre les mains, le capitaine perdit vite son sourire. Un avis de recherche.

Le papier était vieux, tâché par quelques gouttes de sang, corné sur les côtés et rayé de blanc à l'endroit des pliures, comme s'il avait été plié et déplié un nombre incalculable de fois. La photo néanmoins restait tout à fait visible, de même que le nom et la mise à prix. Shanks remarqua tout de même que sur le papier, par endroit, il y avait des petites vaguelettes, comme s'il avait pris la pluie, mais en y accordant plus d'attention, le roux comprit que ce n'était pas la pluie mais des larmes.

- Monkey D. Luffy.

Il avait murmuré ce nom en lisant celui marqué sur l'avis de recherche. Il détourna les yeux du patronyme pour regarder avec plus d'attention la photographie. Une jeune fille à qui on ne donnerait pas plus de quinze ans. Elle avait les cheveux noirs coupés courts, trop court pour une fille et elle arborait un énorme sourire. La jeune pirate avait la main tendue devant elle comme pour faire signe à la personne qui la prenait en photo. Son autre main était posée sur son chapeau, _son _chapeau, Shanks le reconnu tout de suite, ce couvre chef était bel et bien celui qu'il avait porté pendant de longues années et qu'il avait par la suite donné à ce petit garçon qui lui avait fait la promesse de devenir le roi des pirates.

Monkey D. Luffy. Le roux ne pouvait plus rien penser, cette fille était vraiment _son _petit Luffy. L'histoire que Marco venait de lui raconter était vraie.

Sans lâcher l'avis de recherche, l'empereur se renfonça dans son siège et regarda le pirate devant lui d'un œil nouveau.

- Putain.

Ce fut la seule chose qu'il put dire.

- Ouais je confirme. Répondit le blond.

Marco lâcha un petit rire et il fut bien vite suivit de son homologue. Ce dernier se leva toujours en riant et alla chercher une bouteille de rhum au fond de son armoire. En se rasseyant, il ouvrit l'un des tiroirs de son bureau et en sorti deux verres qu'il remplit ensuite généreusement de liquide ambré.

- T'en as bien besoin mec. Dit-il avec une soudaine lassitude, son rire totalement disparut.

Le commandant ne put qu'acquiescer en empoignant son verre pour le vider en trois gorgés. Il reposa le récipient vide devant le capitaine, message silencieux pour lui dire de le resservir, tout en grognant en sentant la brûlure caractéristique de l'alcool dans sa gorge.

Sans un mot, Shanks le resservit après avoir lui aussi bu son verre cul-sec. La bouteille fut vite finie. Les pirates gardèrent néanmoins les idées claires étant très résistants à l'alcool.

- Au fait, je me demande pourquoi c'est à moi que tu es venus en parler? On est ennemis, non?

Le Phénix hocha la tête et lui répondit sincèrement:

- Tu es la première personne à qui j'en parle, et tu seras sûrement la seule.

L'empereur hocha la tête, comprenant que ce genre de chose ne pouvait être dit à tout le monde.

- Pourquoi moi? Pourquoi pas ton capitaine?

Le roux n'obtint pas de réponse, alors il continua de parler espérant que le blond finisse pas lui donner une réponse.

- Je vois que tu es à l'aise avec moi, à me parler, chose très étrange car c'est l'une des premières fois qu'on se parle vraiment. J'en déduit que dans ton monde, nous sommes devenus, par un quelconque moyen, amis. Je me trompe?

Le commandant de la première flotte de Barbe-Blanche hocha la tête et consentit enfin à répondre.

- Tu devines que pour moi, découvrir que je ne me trouvais pas là où je devais être fut un choc? Le roux acquiesça. Je suis sorti sur le pont ce matin là, j'ai vu Père et Thatch et plein d'autres personnes qui sont mortes à mon époque, je me suis littéralement écroulé. Le lendemain je me suis retrouvé à l'infirmerie, persuadé d'avoir rêvé. Mais c'était pas un rêve, je l'ai vite compris, alors j'ai quitté le navire en volant, je me suis enfuis, et c'est seulement dans les airs que j'ai pu mettre mes idées en place. Quand je suis revenu. Père m'a dit qu'il ne me poserait pas de questions, alors je n'ai rien dis, de toutes façon je ne pouvais rien dire.

Je n'étais pas bien, j'avais du mal à me réhabituer à vivre avec des gens que je ne côtoyais plus depuis des années, des gens qui étaient encore morts dans mon esprit. Ils avaient remarqué que je n'étais plus le même, normal car je n'étais pas ou plus le Marco qu'ils connaissaient. Mine de rien, j'ai réussi à redevenir un peu comme avant, à perdre le sérieux que j'avais du acquérir avec le temps et réapprendre à m'amuser.

J'avais réussi à être un peu plus normal à leurs yeux tout en me cachant pour me torturer le cerveau et comprendre les choses que je ne parvenais pas encore à comprendre. Mais il y a eu ce moment où Ace à parlé de son petit frère, Luffy. A ce moment mon cerveau à pété un câble, je suis allé dans ma chambre pour réfléchir et pour finir je me suis évanouis, à bout. En comprenant que les choses venaient une fois de plus de se compliquer, je suis retourné dans mon était de paranoïa et d'auto-torture.

Barbe-Blanche l'a remarqué, mais je ne pouvais pas lui parler. Comment lui dire qu'il allait mourir, lui et une grosse partie de ses fils? Comment lui dire ça? Je n'ai pas ouvert la bouche. Il m'a dit d'aller voir une personne en qui j'avais confiance, qui m'avait toujours compris et aidé. Je suis venus vers toi. Désolé de t'emmerder avec mes problèmes, surtout qu'on ne se connais pas.

Shanks avait écouté la tirade du blond jusqu'au bout, sans jamais le couper. Il avait comprit beaucoup de choses à travers ses paroles: l'angoisse qu'il avait ressentit d'être dans cette situation, la peur, l'indécision, l'incertitude mais surtout la solitude. Ne pas pouvoir parler d'un tel truc avait de quoi rendre fou n'importe quel homme, le roux commençait à comprendre à quel point le blond devant lui avait eu du courage, et de quelle force d'esprit il avait fait preuve.

Ensuite avec un petit sourire, il se rappela les dernières parole du pirate. Visiblement ils étaient vraiment proche dans son monde, le roux était content de constater que son lui de l'autre monde avait une telle personne sur qui compter.

Désormais il comprenait pourquoi c'était lui que Marco était venu voir, parce que c'est avec lui, ou plutôt le lui de son monde, qu'il avait vécu les dix-sept dernières années. Et quelles années ? A en voir le regard du commandant, elles n'avaient pas été des plus faciles.

- Tu veux changer les événements pas vrai? Je le vois dans tes yeux.

Marco répondit en soupirant:

- Tout est arrivé par la faute d'un homme. Mais depuis que je sais venir d'un autre monde, je ne peux m'empêcher de me demander, d'espérer qu'ici ce soit différent.

- Tu ne peux pas savoir ce qui va se passer ici, mais si les événements se passent comme dans ton monde, que risques-tu de les laisser se reproduire? Demanda le roux.

- Ce que je risque? La mort de Thatch, de père, d'Ace, de centaines de pirates faisant partis de mon équipage et de ceux de nos alliés, des milliers de marines, de civils, sans parler de la perte de l'équilibre entre les trois puissances marines. Répondit sombrement le blond.

Sans qu'il ne puisse les empêcher les yeux du capitaine s'écarquillèrent. Un seul homme, seulement un pouvait avoir de telles conséquences? C'était impossible. Il sentit la rage monter en lui, et quand il sentit sa cicatrice à l'œil le démanger, il comprit.

- Marshall D. Teach.

La surprise submergea les traits de Marco alors qu'il hochait la tête, confirmant l'hypothèse de son ami. Oui c'était de sa faute, rien que lui, ce traître de la pire espèce, même après vingt ans, en pensant à lui, le Phénix ressentait toujours la même rage qui l'avait submergée à la découverte du corps de Thatch, même après avoir arraché la tête de cet enfoiré, après l'avoir vu mort, pourrir sur la terre sans sépulture, il haïssait toujours autant cet homme.

- Il vous a trahi, si tu veux l'en empêcher, à la moindre occasion tue le.

L'empereur avait parler sans vraiment réfléchir, il y avait cette haine au fond de lui qui l'avait poussée à dire ces mots. Il détestait cet homme du plus profond de son âme. Ce pirate l'avait trompé, il lui avait fait croire qu'il était faible pour essayer de lui crever l'œil. Il ne dut la survie de son orbe qu'à ses réflexes.

Marco, suite à ses parole, se redressa subitement et commença à faire les cents pas dans la cabine de son ami.

- Tu te doute que j'y ai déjà pensé, je suis largement plus fort que je ne l'étais au moment où il nous à trahit, le tuer est un jeu d'enfant pour moi. Mais je ne peux pas l'éliminer d'un jour à l'autre comme ça, sans raison. Aux yeux de tout le monde, je ne vaudrais pas mieux que lui, je serais un traître qui à tué son frère.

Mais dans un sens si je le tue, Ace ne partira pas à sa poursuite, il n'y aura pas de bataille à MarineFord, il ne mourra pas, Père non plus et Luffy ne souffrira pas comme dans mon monde.

Si je ne le tue pas, que je le laisse s'enfuir en l'empêchant de tuer Thatch, j'évite la mort de tout le monde mais alors Luffy ne va pas s'entraîner pendant deux ans et va sûrement se faire tuer à la première occasion. Car il faut le dire, même pas deux mois dans le nouveau monde qu'elle insulte Big Mum en direct et qu'elle fait affront à Kaidou! Et je ne te parle pas du fait que pendant ses trois premières années elle a combattu chaque Shishibukai, en plus de Kizaru, Akainu et Aokiji!

Et puis des fois je me demande s'il n'y a pas des gens que je devrais laisser mourir pour ne pas perturber le court des choses.

Le capitaine regardait le blond parler sans discontinu. Il comprenait le raisonnement du pirate, il était claire que sa situation n'était pas des plus faciles. Il fallait bien se rendre à l'évidence, le Phénix avait raison, tout le monde ne pouvait pas s'en sortir dans cette affaire, il allait y avoir des morts, du changement, c'était obligatoire.

- C'est vraiment pas facile pour toi tout ça.

La phrase de l'empereur arrêta Marco dans sa marche. Il sentait que derrière cette phrase anodine se cachait un autre sens.

- Que veux-tu dire?

Shanks sourit légérement.

- Tu parles beaucoup trop de Luffy pour qu'elle soit juste la sœur de l'un de tes frères de cœur. Tu l'aimes pas vrais? Et à en juger par ton air coupable et un brin craintif, cette amour était plus que partagé et quand le moi de ton monde l'a appris tu as du prendre une sacré dérouillée! Franchement, elle a bien vingt ans de moins que toi et en plus de ça c'est quelqu'un de tout ce qu'il y à de plus innocent! J'espère que tu ne parleras jamais de ça à Ace, il est super protecteur et savoir que tu as sûrement défloré sa petite sœur… Ami ou pas crois moi, il t'aurais tué!

Tout de suite la conversation prit une note plus légère, Shanks avait toujours eut le don de détendre l'atmosphère.

- Tu ris maintenant, mais tu peux me croire, de là où je viens si le nom de Luffy entre dans la conversation tu as vite fais de sortir ton sabre. Tu parles d' Ace mais toi, pire qu'un père, si j'avais été dans mon corps je t'aurais montré la cicatrice que j'ai là.

Pour illustrer ses paroles Marco posa un doigt sur ses côtes juste en dessous de son pectoral gauche et le fit glisser en ligne droite jusqu'à son nombril.

- Merci à ta lame en granit marin! Trente-sept points de sutures.

Le commandant fit comme s' il n'avait pas entendu le "bien fait pour toi" de Shanks. Même si le roux ne connaissait pas la Luffy-fille, son instinct de protection restait toujours présent.

- Écoute Marco. L'interpellé fut stoppé dans ses pensées, le pirate devant lui avait reprit son sérieux. Je pense que la seule chose à faire pour le moment et de le surveiller.

- Le surveiller?

Marco n'en voyait pas vraiment l'utilité, pour lui, la seule chose qu'il fallait faire c'était attaquer.

- Oui, le faire surveiller vingt-quatre heure sur vingt-quatre, au moindre faux pas tu le dis à Barbe-Blanche et tu vois comment il gère la présence d'un traître dans son équipage.

- J'avoue que c'est une bonne solution, mais ça reste temporaire et incertain. C'est un homme intelligent, faut pas croire qu'il ne se rendra pas compte que l'un de nous l'observe.

L'empereur montra à son vis-à-vis qu'il comprenait mais il décida de lui expliquer mieux son point de vue.

- Pas toi, ni moi, on ne peux pas s'en charger, nous serions tout de suite découvert. Je connais quelqu'un, une femme charmante! Elle garde Kaidou à l'œil, comme ça j'ai le temps de me préparer quand il décide de m'attaquer. Talentueuse, discrète, Teach ne se rendra même pas compte de sa présence, je te le garanti.

Le commandant ne fut que moyennement convaincu. Il ne voulait pas d'une espionne, on ne pouvait jamais faire confiance à ce genre de personne, elles peuvent à tout moment nous tourner le dos pour nous attaquer par derrière. Shanks dut lire dans ses pensées car il continua, essayant de dissiper ses incertitudes.

- Je lui fais confiance, elle m'a prouvé sa loyauté à plusieurs reprises et puis on est pas du tout obligé de lui dire ce que tu m'as raconté, c'est ce qui est bien avec elle, tu lui dis qui tu veux qu'elle observe et elle le fait sans poser de questions. C'est notre homme moi je te le dis. Dit-il en riant.

- Notre femme en l'occurrence…

- Ouais, ouais, faut toujours que tu casses l'ambiance.

* * *

><p><span><em>Alors? Qu'en dîtes-vous? Ai-je répondu à vos attentes?<em>

_Moi en tout cas j'aime bien ce chapitre (et la suite encore plus!). Laissez-moi vos impressions, vos supositions sur la suite de l'histoire... Une reviews quoi!_

_Merci d'avoir lu et à bientôt_

_TearsOfPen_


	10. Chapitre 9: Espionne

_Bonjour/Bonsoir tout le monde!_

_Pour votre plus grand plaisir (je l'espère!) je poste avec une semaine d'avance. J'ai eu un mois très productif! _

_Beaucoup d'entre-vous attendiez l'apparition de "l'espionne de Shanks" avec impatience et bien la voilà. En plus c'est un chapitre un peu plus long que la normale, comme vous avez dû le remarqué (ou pas^^) depuis le chapitre 7 mes écrits font plus de 3000 mots. C'est une bonne longueur et je pense que, sauf exception, tout mes chapitres futurs feront cette taille._

_Avec ce chapitre on commence à entrer dans le vif de l'histoire mais j'ai encore beaucoup de surprise pour vous! Hahaha! OUI! plein plein plein d'idée qui vont vous tordre le cerveau comme j'aime!_

_Bon je ne vous retiens pas plus, je veux juste remercier ces âmes charitables qui ont prit la peine de laisser une review en partant, c'est toujours un plaisir!_

_Merci aussi à __**Deathgothika**__ ma super beta qui cette fois à travaillé sur mon chapitre en un temps record!_

_Bon lecture._

* * *

><p>- Je vous ressers?<p>

D'un geste mécanique le blond poussa son verre de la main et laissa le barman lui remplir de rhum pour la énième fois. Depuis sa discussion avec Shanks, Marco se sentait un peu ailleurs. Parler de tout ça, raconter à voix haute une partie de son passé d'une telle façon le perturbait plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

Son coeur lui faisait mal d'avoir ravivé des souvenirs aussi douloureux mais en même temps il avait l'impression d'être délesté d'un poids énorme. Il n'avançait plus dans le noir, le Phénix avait maintenant un plan et surtout, le plus important à ses yeux: une personne à qui parler quand la pression devenait trop forte et insoutenable.

Avec un petit sourire l'ancien capitaine bu une gorgée de son verre. Barbe-Blanche avait eut raison, il devait en parler. Et s'il avait su, Marco se dit qu'il serait allé voir depuis longtemps déjà son ami et confident.

Le roux avait prit une très grande place dans sa vie au fil du temps. D'abord en l'aidant à Marine-ford, puis quand il avait prit la décision d'aller se mesurer à Teach en compagnie de Luffy il y a une dizaine d'années, mais aussi dans des moments plus anodins comme lorsque "par hasard" leurs équipages faisaient escale sur le même île, à chaque fois s'en suivait une fête qui durait plusieurs jours.

Que se soit Marco et Shanks ou leurs équipages respectifs, ils étaient devenus de vrais _amis _à un tel point que dans son monde tous savaient que si une guerre se déclarait contre l'un, l'autre empereur se joindrait aussitôt à la bataille. Mais personne n'était assez bête pour s'attaquer à ces deux empereurs.

D'où il vient les choses étaient bien différentes, il n'y avait plus de haine entre les quatre grands empereurs, juste une entente plus que cordiale ou même dans certains cas un lien solide d'amitié.

Étant dans ses pensées le blond ne se rendit pas compte que quelqu'un avait pris place à côté de lui, ce n'est que lorsque que cette personne posa sa main sur son bras que Marco sursauta et se retourna rapidement, se fustigeant mentalement pour son manque d'attention à ce qui l'entourait.

- Bonsoir.

Le commandant regarda la jeune femme à sa droit d'un oeil las. D'un simple aperçu il la jugea fade et sans intérêt. Grande, blonde à forte poitrine et des jambes interminables. Une fille sur laquelle Thatch aurait tout de suite sauté mais Marco la trouva banale. Elle n'avait pas ce petit truc qu'on remarque tout de suite, ses yeux ne pétillaient pas…

- Je vous observe depuis un bout de temps et je me suis décidée à vous aborder, après tout vous devez bien être le seul homme de ce bar à ne pas être totalement saoul.

Elle ri. Pas d'un rire communicatif, entendre se son ne faisait pas naître inconsciemment un sourire sur les lèvres, non c'était un rire morne.

- Bah en même temps je dois aussi être le seul homme potable de cet endroit.

Elle lui fit un sourire qui se voulait éclatant mais que le commandant trouva vide.

- Pas faux.

Le blond lui avait répondu sans faire attention et au fil des minutes, plus la discussion sans intérêt qu'ils avait engageaient se poursuivait, et plus la femme se rapprochait du pirate.

Leur palabre ne servait à rien, absolument rien, chacun d'eux savaient ce qu'ils voulaient et pour ça il n'y avait pas besoin de paroles.

La jeune femme se leva en envoyant un clin d'oeil au blond et se dirigea vers la porte du fond qui donnait sur les chambres de l'auberge. Marco avisa son départ et songea le temps d'une seconde à quitter la salle ou encore ne pas bouger les fesses de son sièges mais finalement il descendit de son tabouret et alla ouvrir l'issue qui menait à l'escalier permettant de se rendre à l'étage.

Sur le pallier le commandant se rendit compte qu'il ne savait pas dans quelle chambre son interlocutrice se trouvait. Il s'avança jusqu'à la troisième porte à droite et retira le sous-vêtement en dentelle qui était accroché à la poignée en soupirant.

Il entra dans la pièce et avisa le corps dénudé de la blonde faiblement éclairé par les bougies allumées sur la commode. D'un geste lâche il déboutonna sa chemise et retira son pantalon. Marco grimpa sur le lit et mit ses genoux de chaque côté de sa future amante, à cheval sur elle. Il commença à caresser le corps sous lui, ses mains se baladant sur ces formes sinueuses et chaudes sans plus d'intérêt que ça.

Elle était banale.

Le commandant glissa sa main vers la féminité de sa compagne et la pénétra sans préambule de deux doigts. Il dû continuer les préliminaires pendant de longues minutes avant d'être prêt physiquement à l'acte sexuel.

Elle ne l'excitait pas. La toucher ne lui apportait aucun réconfort, il ne sentait pas son corps brûler sous ses caresses, ni ses membres trembler d'appréhension à l'idée de _lui faire l'amour_.

A cette pensée le blond stoppa tout mouvement faisant gémir de dépit la femme sous lui.

Il ne lui faisait pas l'amour. Il la baisait, il n'y avait aucun sentiments, pas d'émotions, pas de ressentit vis-à-vis de cet acte autre que de l'ennui.

Le pirate recommença à bouger en elle écartant toutes pensées et ne s'occupa même plus de son amante. Il faisait ce qu'il avait à faire, machinalement.

Ça dura longtemps, elle vint deux fois autour de lui mais lui en avait marre, il voulait que ça se finisse au plus vite pour être débarrassé.

Marco jouit finalement dans un léger grondement puis se coucha à côté d'elle. Cependant quand elle voulu se coller à lui il s'écarta et la repoussa sans douceur.

- Vas t-en.

Son ton ne laissait aucune envie de discuter et la jeune femme se rhabilla donc rapidement et sorti de la chambre.

Couché sur le lit les bras derrière la tête le blond cogitait.

Cette fille n'avait rien de banale, elle n'était pas morne ni fade, son rire ne donnait pas envie de se boucher les oreilles comme il le pensait. N'importe quel homme se serait fait un plaisir de la mettre dans son lit. Mais pas lui.

Depuis longtemps il avait comprit qu'il avait perdu tout intérêt dans la gente féminine, il ne lançait jamais un deuxième regard sur une femme, pas depuis un an.

Non, il n'y avait qu'elle. Qu'elle qu'il désirait, qu'elle qu'il aimait.

Cette fille il ne l'avait pas aimée parce qu'elle était trop différente de Luffy.

Luffy et son corps sans forme mais qu'il aimait car il était différent de celui des autres filles.

Luffy et ses yeux si expressif et pétillants même après avoir vu les pires horreurs du monde.

Luffy et son rire mélodieux et communicatif qui le fait sourire même quand il est au plus bas.

Luffy La femme qu'il aime, la seule femme qui pouvait enflammer son corps rien qu'avec un regard, un mot, un geste.

Luffy la femme de sa vie que jamais il ne pourrait oublier.

* * *

><p><em>"- Elle te rejoindra sur Aneszra dans une quinzaine de jour, elle doit finir un boulot pour moi avant. <em>

_Marco fronça les sourcils mais acquiesça toujours pas très favorable à l'idée de confier sa vie, et celle de milliers de personnes, aux mains de cette gamine._

_- Je te l'ai dis, elle est compétente et fiable, il n'y a pas a s'inquiéter. Le rassura Shanks._

_- Je veux bien te croire. Donne-moi plus de renseignements sur elle._

_- On l'a rencontré Ben et moi il y a douze ou treize ans, elle venait d'avoir quinze ans. Orpheline depuis quelques mois à ce moment-là. On a vite apprit que ses parents s'étaient fait tuer par des pirates quand l'île avait été attaquée. Violée, torturée et je n'imagine même pas ce qu'ils lui ont fait d'autre mais elle est tombée dans le coma. Un mois plus tard en se réveillant elle ne se souvenait de rien, ni de ce qu'il s'était passé, ni de sa vie d'avant où encore de ses parents._

_Quand on est arrivé sur l'île, on a trouvé bizarre de voir les villageois donner gentiment de la nourriture et des vêtements à cette gamine. On a découvert son histoire et quand on lui a parlé pour la première fois… Une gamine adorable, toujours le mot pour rire, joyeuse comme tout. Pas du tout l'idée qu'on se fait d'une personne qui a perdue la mémoire dû à un trop grand traumatisme._

_Nous sommes resté un an sur cette île, c'est devenu notre point d'ancrage pour un temps. Puis on est parti. L'équipage était devenu un peu comme sa famille alors elle était triste mais bon tu me connais. Pas de femme dans mon équipage! Et elle, elle a tout simplement balancé le jour de notre départ que peu importe la façon dont elle le ferait, elle entrerait dans mon équipage et en deviendrait un membre à part entière._

_Je ne l'ai pas cru! Cette gamine aux bras maigrichons. Mais la voilà qui se ramène peu après ses vingt ans et me demande d'intégrer mon équipage! Comme j'ai pas voulu elle est partie. Tous on pensait qu'elle allait faire sa vie ailleurs, dans un équipage pirate qui l'aurait acceptée mais non elle est revenue même pas deux mois après. Elle avait infiltré un équipage qui prévoyait une attaque contre nous. Personne ne le savait et les pirates n'avaient pas laissés échapper d'infos mais elle, elle a trouvé. Elle avait du talent j'ai dû le reconnaître alors elle est devenue mon informatrice et quand elle bosse pas elle vient sur mon navire._

_Marco avait écouté sans le couper, une seconde il envia cette fille pour avoir oublié tous ses malheurs mais se reprit en se disant qu'avoir se genre de pensée ne servait à rien._

_- Ok si tu lui fais vraiment confiance, mais dis moi comment comptes-tu la faire entrer dans mon équipage?_

_Le roux éclata de rire et posa une main sur l'épaule de l'ancien capitaine._

_- Je ne sais pas du tout comment Memphis peut bien s'y prendre pour infiltrer un équipage! Je pense qu'elle va t'exposer son plan elle-même._

_- On ne parle pas d'un petit équipage de pacotille, c'est Barbe-Blanche! Si elle se fait prendre non seulement elle risque de se faire tuer mais moi non plus je ne m'en sortirais pas sans y perdre des plûmes, et il y a pas de jeux de mots là-dedans. Précisa-t-il en voyant son ami commencer à rire."_

Marco regarda autour de lui, pas de trace de cette fille. Il était là depuis plusieurs heures et attendait qu'elle arrive. Les dix jours d'attente sur cette île lui avaient parus interminables.

Le commandant avait utiliser ce moment de libre pour appeler son équipage via escargot-phone et pouvoir ainsi les prévenir que son retour ne se ferait pas tout de suite. Son capitaine avait proposé de le rejoindre sur l'île avec le reste de ses pirates pour une escale avant de repartir avec lui. Le blond avait accepté bien volontiers en espérant que cette décision ne gênerait pas les plans de _son _espionne.

Sentant un mouvement dans son dos le pirate se retourna pour voir à une vingtaine de mètres de lui une jeune femme au regard étrangement mélancolique.

Il sut tout de suite qui elle était sans même l'avoir vu au par-avant.

D'après ce que lui avait dit Shanks elle devait avoir vingt-sept ou vingt-huit ans, et même si elle semblait en faire beaucoup moins, on pouvait voir dans ses yeux l'expérience d'une femme qui entre dans la trentaine.

Les cheveux brun au multiples reflets cuivrés, de grands yeux gris, un corps mince et souple, il n'y avait pas à dire elle était vraiment une belle femme, malgré que son ami cuisinier déplorerait le manque évident de poitrine.

Elle s'avança vers le pirate et une fois devant lui tendit la main.

- Marco le Phénix, mon futur employeur.

Le dénommé acquiesça même si elle ne faisait qu'une constatation.

- Memphis?

La brune hocha le tête serrant la main que le blond accepta finalement de lui tendre. Avec un grand sourire et dit:

- Tu peux m'appeler Em mais je t'interdis de me donner le même surnom que le roux! J'espère même qu'il ne te l'a pas dit…

- Je tâcherais donc de ne pas t'appeler Sissi.

Em fit une grimace qui fit sourire le blond, elle était un peu immature mais il appréciait les gens avec ce genre de tempérament, immature mais pouvant être sérieux dès que la situation l'exigeait, comme Ace, Thatch ou encore Shanks.

Finalement elle reprit vite son sourire ce qui déstabilisa quelque peu Marco. Il n'avait plus l'occasion de voir de femme sourire autant. Mais comme d'habitude il se sermonna et se força à se rappeler qu'il n'était plus dans son monde et que les gens d'ici n'ont aucune raison d'être malheureux ou triste.

- Shanks m'a dit que tu trouverais un plan pour infiltrer notre équipage… Commença t-il incertain.

- Oui, j'ai tout prévu.

Elle avait déjà reprit son sérieux et avait une attitude tout à fait professionnelle dorénavant.

* * *

><p>Assis dans la chambre d'hôtel de Marco, les yeux dans les yeux aucun d'eux ne voulaient être le premier à parler. Ils s'observaient, se jaugeaient dans le silence le plus complet. Fatigué de cet atmosphère lourde le blond ouvrit la bouche.<p>

- Mon équipage arrive sur l'île dans trois jours environ.

La brune sembla réfléchir tout en acquiesçant. Elle ne parla pas pendant quelques minutes puis mit la main dans sa poche pour en sortir un canif. Sans le vouloir Marco eut un mouvement de recule et fit apparaître des flammes sur ses mains, prêt à riposter.

La jeune espionne posa le couteau sur la table en levant les mains pour montrer qu'elle n'avait pas l'intention d'attaquer. Le pirate se calma au vu de ce geste.

En avisant qu'elle avait toute l'attention de son interlocuteur elle commença à expliquer son plan.

- Le meilleur moyen de m'infiltrer dans ton équipage c'est comme infirmière. C'est le moyen d'attirer le moins l'attention je pense. Mais il ne faut pas être stupide, Barbe-Blanche se posera des questions si tu m'amènes comme ça d'un coup, alors que si je te "sauve" la vie. Ça allégera un peu sa méfiance.

Le pirate ne fut pas convaincu et fit valoir son avis.

- Tu ne penses pas qu'il serait encore plus méfiant de voir qu'un de ses meilleurs hommes s'est fait blesser comme ça sans qu'il n'en entende parler?

Memphis hocha la tête semblant être à cent pour cent d'accord avec lui.

- Mais j'ai tout prévu.

- Expliques-toi dans ce cas, dit-il.

La jeune femme lui dévoila alors son plan avec une fausse mine confuse et désolé.

- Seigneur Barbe-Blanche je ne voulais pas lui faire de mal, mais vous voyez il m'a surprise à un coin de rue, il faisait sombre et j'étais peur toute seule comme ça! Mon bras s'est abattu de lui-même. Marco n'a sûrement pas voulu me faire de mal alors il m'a laissé faire mais il ne pouvait pas savoir que mon canif était en granite marin. Mon père m'a toujours dis de frapper avant que mon ennemi en aurait eut le temps, je suis désolé d'avoir agit sans réfléchir.

Dans un geste théâtrale et avec une expression au visage littéralement terrifiée elle se jeta à genoux au sol. Tel une personne demandant pardon au plus grand pirate du monde pour lui avoir fait offense, comme si elle avait vraiment peur de se faire tuer.

Le blond dû s'incliner, Shanks avait raison, elle est très talentueuse, son capitaine ne pourrait pas lui en vouloir, surtout si lui-même montrait à son équipage qu'il ne lui en voulait pas pour cette attaque. Il la regarda se lever alors qu'elle continuait de mimer la scène. Jouant le jeu le commandant vient se placer à sa droite et posa une main sur son épaule, faussement compatissant.

- Elle ne l'a pas fait exprès et d'ailleurs elle m'a totalement soigné.

La brune se redressa en lui faisant un grand sourire.

- Tu as tout compris! Ensuite il va sûrement me dire que je peux disposer, mais c'est là que tu interviens avec une phrase du genre: "On a besoin d'infirmière, si tu veux rester". Bien-sûr un peu étrange comme demande ça va semer le doute alors tu rajouteras: "Tu m'as dis ne plus avoir de famille et vouloir aider les autres, viens avec nous et tu pourras aider", un truc comme ça.

Le blond sourit, avec son air enfantin on ne dirait pas qu'elle soit capable de monter un tel plan, mais pourtant aussi simpliste soit-il, c'est tout à fait faisable et lui-même n'en voyait pas de meilleur. Il commença à penser que le roux avait bien fait la lui conseiller, c'était vraiment le moyen le plus sûr à utiliser pour le moment contre Teach.

- Bon maintenant qu'on sait comment je vais entrer sur ton navire si tu m'expliquais mon boulot.

Le fait qu'elle reprenne la parole sortit Marco de ses pensées. Il se tourna vers sa désormais collègue et la vit on ne peut plus sérieuse.

- Je soupçonne qu'il y a un traitre dans mon équipage, mais Shanks ne t'en à pas parlé?

Quand elle répondit par la négative le pirate en fut surpris mais sans plus, il comprenait que Shanks lui a laissé le monopole sur cette affaire. Le Phénix s'en ravie, il y avait enfin quelque chose dans ce monde qu'il pouvait contrôler.

- Marshall D. Teach, je ne pourrais pas agir sans preuves, c'est là que tu interviens, je veux le coincer et tu m'en donneras les moyens étant donné que je ne peux rien faire sans qu'il ne s'en doute.

Elle avait changé d'expression, son visage était totalement fermé et ses poings serrés de rage, dans son regard régnait une haine infinie. Une seconde il pensa au fait que la seule personne qu'il avait vu haïr Teach plus qu'elle était Luffy elle même.

Marco ne chercha pas plus loin, car il se rappela que c'était cet homme qui avait voulu arracher l'oeil de Shanks, et comme l'empereur l'avait dit, elle les considère, lui et son équipage, comme sa famille, la seul famille qu'il lui restait. Pas étonnant qu'elle puisse le détester.

- On le sait depuis longtemps que c'est un traître! T'as pas besoin de moi pour ça, tue-le et tout sera fini!

Elle se leva d'un mouvement vif et rageur, voulant mettre fin à la discussion mais Marco lui attrapa le poignet.

- Si on le tue maintenant on sera quoi? Des traîtres ou meurtriers, on n'a rien contre lui, c'est nous qui seront blâmé et il sera la victime. Tu veux qu'on le plaigne?!

Sous le coup de la colère il ne remarqua pas qu'elle avait violemment frissonné quand le pirate l'avait touchée. Déstabilisé par sa propre réaction l'espionne se détacha brusquement de son étreinte et se tourna vers lui, le regardant droit dans les yeux.

- Comment as-tu découvert qu'il était un traître?

Figé par sa question et ne sachant pas quoi répondre, Marco ne dit rien l'espace de quelques seconde puis ayant trouvé une excuse totalement fausse mais convenable il parla enfin.

- Une fois je l'ai vu parler à un pirate errant, un certain "Lafitte", ce type l'a appelé Capitaine, c'est à partir de ce moment là que j'ai commencé à avoir des doutes. Quand j'ai découvert que c'était de lui que Shanks tenait sa célèbre cicatrice j'ai compris qu'il nous cachait des choses. Il est beaucoup plus fort qu'il ne nous a laissé voir, ce type est une menace je l'ai vite compris. Je l'ai observé mais il ne fait rien de répréhensible, il est malin, il ne va pas se trahir devant moi. Il me faut quelqu'un envers qui il n'aura pas de soupçons, devant qui il baissera sa garde, ou quelqu'un qu'il ne remarquera même pas.

La jeune femme se rassit ,dans le siège qu'elle venait de quitter, l'esprit ailleur.

- Moi je le hais parce que je sens le mal en lui, je ne sais pas grand chose de lui mais je ne peux pas voir son visage sans penser qu'il y a un truc de louche en lui. Mais avant je ne m'en suis pas plus préoccupée que ça, je gardais juste un oeil sur lui, de loin.

Elle se redressa le regard sombre.

- Si il a quoi que ce soit à cacher, tu peux en être sûr Marco: Je le découvrirais.

* * *

><p><em>Une petite review si ça vous à plu^^<em>

_A la prochain,_

_TearsOfPen_


	11. Chapitre 10: Innocent

_Un nouveau chapitre de mon histoire, il arrive un peu en retard car je me suis pris des petites "vacances d'auteur" comme dirait ma beta^^_

_En tout cas aujourd'hui je vous sers un chapitre plein de surprise et ENFIN on rentre dans le vif du sujet!_

_A dans deux ou trois semaines pour la suite (normalement)_

_Merci à __**DeathGothika **__pour la correction!_

****Il y a eu un problème d'édition précédemment. En fait quand j'ai édité la chapitre je n'avais pas vu que google avait essayé de traduire la page, déjà écrite en français, en français. Donc pour ceux qui sont déjà passé par là et qui ont vu cette horreur vous pouvez revenir le problème est rectifié****

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 10:<strong>

Barbe-Blanche regarda la femme à genoux devant lui supplier sa miséricorde. Un peu pathétique à son avis, après tout il n'était pas dans ses habitudes de tuer une gamine innocente juste parce qu'elle avait voulu se défendre. Certes elle avait blessé un de ses fils mais elle l'avait soigné et s'était donc rachetée à ses yeux. Le grand pirate grogna faisant par la même occasion trembler la brune.

- Gamine arrête un peu de te donner en spectacle! Dit-il d'un ton brusque.

La femme terrifiée, du moins en apparence, se redressa en clignant vivement des paupières évacuant les fausses larmes qui s'apprêtaient à couler sur ses joues. Elle se releva lentement, gardant la tête basse et le dos légèrement courbé comme si elle s'attendait à recevoir un coup.

A côté de son capitaine, Marco la regarda attentivement avec un petit sourire aux lèvres. Cette espionne avait du talent, le blond le voyait rien qu'à la posture de son père: elle l'avait déjà attendrit. Le pirate sortit de ses pensées en entendant le vieil homme parler une nouvelle fois, enclenchant sans le savoir la seconde partie du plan.

- Bon aller gamine, rentre chez toi.

Memphis hocha la tête et se retourna, marchant vers l'échelle qui lui permettrait de redescendre du navire.

Ce fut maintenant à Marco de jouer.

- Père. Barbe-Blanche se tourna vers son fils lui accordant toute son attention. Elle a des compétences en médecine assez développées. Il me semble que la seconde division manque d'infirmière et avec Ace aux commandes je pense qu'on en aura besoin.

Em s'était retournée avec un air surpris sur le visage alors que l'homme feu de l'équipage hurlait sur Marco lui disant qu'il était tout à fait apte à diriger sa division. Le blond lui, resta imperturbable gardant sa nonchalance légendaire ne quittant pas des yeux son capitaine. Celui-ci observa tour à tour la brune et son fils.

- Fiston, qu'est-ce qui te fait penser qu'elle veut nous rejoindre?

Marco s'adressa directement à l'espionne.

- Tu m'as bien dis vouloir te rendre utile, non? En plus de ça tu es sans attaches.

Memphis secoua la tête avec un faible sourire.

- Je ne pense pas avoir assez de courage pour faire partit d'un équipage pirate.

- Tu ne te battras pas, tu te contenteras de soigner les pirates de Barbe-Blanche. Rectifia l'ancien capitaine.

Avec un air piteux, elle se plaça devant le pirate géant et s'inclina, se redressant aussitôt avec un grand sourire espiègle sur le visage.

- Si vous me promettez que je n'aurais à tuer personne alors ça me va!

Marco eut un sourire satisfait mais aussi soulagé puis il lança un regard noir vers l'homme corpulent assit à plusieurs mètres de lui, une tarte à la main. Ses lèvres formèrent une phrase mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. "Tu n'en as plus pour longtemps".

Barbe-Blanche ne rata rien de cet échange et malgré qu'il ne puisse pas déchiffrer les mots prononcés par son fils, il sut qu'ils n'avaient pas leur place dans le contexte actuel. Le vieil homme fronça les sourcils, il s'inquiétait de plus en plus pour Marco. Il n'était plus le même depuis un an, il était devenu trop sérieux et sombre, et ce d'un jour à l'autre. Par moment on pouvait sentir une aura de haine émaner de lui, cette sensation arrivait aussi soudainement qu'elle disparaissait, elle ne durait jamais plus de deux secondes mais était tellement chargée de ressentiment qu'elle faisait peur à quiconque la remarquait vraiment.

Il y avait un quelque chose qui n'allait réellement pas avec son fils.

* * *

><p>"Et encore une… Toute la journée il ne fait que s'empiffrer ou quoi?"<p>

Sans le lâcher des yeux, elle mit une cuillère de purée dans sa bouche. Elle n'écoutait que d'une oreille les conversations autour d'elle, car les infirmières n'avaient à ses yeux jamais de discussions intéressantes. Elles ne parlaient que de leurs futurs achats pendant la prochaine escale et des hommes de l'équipage. Franchement, elle se fichait bien de savoir que sur la prochaine île il y avait les plus beaux maillots de bain de Grand-line ou que les cheveux du commandant de la quatrième division, Thatch, étaient les plus doux que l'infirmière principale de cette même division avait touchés.

En soupirant Memphis consentit à détourner son regard de Teach pour répondre à la question que Siby lui avait posé. Cette magnifique rousse était sa camarade de chambre quand la seconde flotte était sur le navire principal de l'équipage de Barbe-Blanche.

- Et toi, c'est comment d'être sous les ordres d'un des commandants les plus sexy de l'équipage?

Voilà la seule chose que Memphis ne pouvait pas supporter. Siby n'arrêtait pas une seconde de parler des hommes. Elle rêvait du grand amour vingt quatre heures sur vingt quatre. La brune aurait bien voulu lui dire d'aller discuter de ses choses là ailleurs, mais pour préserver sa couverture elle se devait d'être sociale et amicale.

- Rien de spécial. Dit-elle avec une légère grimace.

Encore une fois elle se déconnecta de la discussion et ne fit donc pas attention aux autres femmes qui s'évertuaient à faire la liste des atouts de Portgas D. Ace. Enfournant un énième morceau de viande dans sa bouche, elle se sentit soudain observée. L'infirmière avala sa nourriture en quatrième vitesse et quitta la cantine pour se rendre dans la salle de navigation.

Alors qu'elle était assise sur une chaise en face d'un bureau sur lequel étaient jonchées de nombreuses cartes, la porte s'ouvrit. Em regarda l'homme entrer et s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Ils se jaugèrent du regard pendant quelques secondes avant que la jeune femme ne se décide à parler.

- A part bouffer tarte sur tarte il ne fait rien de mal. Toujours le premier à rire, loyal envers son équipage et en plus il entretient de bonne relation avec son commandant.

Marco soupira en l'écoutant faire son rapport. Un mois et demi qu'elle était là et l'affaire n'avançait toujours pas.

- Tu es sûre qu'il n'a pas remarqué que tu l'observais?

Il ne remettait pas en doute les capacités de son espionne mais il était frustré. Frustré car il y avait tellement en jeu qu'il ne pouvait pas se permettre la moindre erreur. Au moindre faux pas, une seule seconde d'inattention et Thatch se retrouvait avec un couteau dans le dos et Ace mourrait lui aussi.

- Continue à observer.

Sans un mot de plus le Phénix quitta la pièce.

Memphis resta immobile devant la porte par laquelle le blond était partie. Sans avertissement une larme coula sur sa joue, puis deux et avant même qu'elle ne s'en rende compte ses joues étaient trempées.

Elle était fatiguée de tout ça, elle avait mal. Sa respiration finie par être entrecoupées de sanglots silencieux. Ses mains crispées dans ses cheveux elle continua de pleurer, elle avait mal. Depuis dix-sept ans sa vie ne ressemblait à rien, seulement habitée par la souffrance et la tourmente.

Combien de fois la brune avait-elle craqué depuis ce jour? Combien de fois avait-elle souhaité en finir sans jamais avoir la force d'aller jusqu'au bout? Beaucoup trop pour ne pas en être lassée.

Mais elle ne pouvait pas les abandonner, elle ne pouvait pas laisser ces gens impunis, ils devaient payer et elle était la seule à pouvoir agir maintenant.

Memphis se redressa d'un coup en essuyant ses larmes. Quelqu'un approchait. La porte s'ouvrit en coup de vent.

- Eh Marco c'est quand la prochaine esca…

Ace s'arrêta en plein milieu de sa phrase en se rendant compte que ce n'était pas son ami en face de lui mais la nouvelle petite infirmière de son équipage.

- Oh salut!

Em lui rendit son salut avec un simple hochement de tête mais cela sembla suffire au pirate.

- Tu saurais pas où est Marco par hasard?

La brune baissa la tête sans répondre si bien qu'elle ne le vit pas avancer vers elle et sursauta donc quand il posa sa main sur son épaule.

- Tu vas bien?

Son regard la pénétra et la main qu'il avait posée sur elle lui sembla peser trente kilos. D'un mouvement vif elle recula et répondit au pirate d'une voix neutre.

- Sûrement dans sa chambre. Moi aussi je voulais lui demander quand on mettra pied à terre. Vu qu'il était pas là j'ai regardé moi-même, mais bon je ne suis pas navigatrice alors je pense que dans une semaine on arrivera sur Colisse.

Puis aussi subtilement qu'elle put elle quitta la pièce avec un rapide "J'ai du boulot à l'infirmerie".

Ace la regarda partir puis haussa les épaules.

* * *

><p>Son poing s'écrasa sur le mur avec violence, ça n'avançait pas. Ils ne trouvaient toujours pas de quoi l'incriminer et le jour de l'attaque de Thatch approchait de plus en plus. Le Phénix n'avait rien à reprocher à Memphis. Elle faisait son travail mieux que personne et ne quittait presque jamais Teach des yeux. Il avait aussi bien vu que le traître ne se doutait de rien, mais c'était plus fort que lui. Il avait peur de devoir agir dans la précipitation pour sauver la situation.<p>

Car à n'en pas douter, si aucune preuve n'était trouvé contre lui, Marco devrait agir en conséquence, ce qui veut dire tuer Teach avant qu'il n'ait pu avaler ce fruit et ainsi commencer son plan pour devenir "maître du monde".

Le blond s'assit sur son lit en soupirant. Demain la flotte d'Ace partirait en mission pour quelques semaines. Tout comme la flotte de Thatch. Ils n'allaient pas au même endroit mais devaient rentrer au même moment pour fêter l'anniversaire de Vista. C'était comme ça dans l'équipage de Barbe-Blanche, les anniversaires étaient toujours fêtés, pour les simples pirates la célébration se faisait au sein de la division mais pour les anniversaires des commandants ou du capitaine, toutes les flottes se réunissaient sur le Mobydick.

L'anniversaire de Vista était dans cinq semaines, le retour de Thatch et Ace, dans cinq semaines également. Le blond laissa échapper un soupir de découragement, chose courante ces temps-ci. Dans cinq semaines Thatch était sensé mourir sous la lame de Teach. Si dans cinq semaines Memphis ne trouvait rien, Marco tuera Teach et devra fuir l'équipage comme un paria, pour tous leur sauver la vie.

Bizarrement le blond ne ressentit pas de peine à l'idée de partir et d'être détesté par ses frères. Non il ressentait une vague fierté. Pouvoir donner sa vie pour celle des gens qu'il aimait, il trouvait que c'était un bon choix. Tout comme l'avait fait son père durant la bataille de Marineford. Sauver son équipage était le devoir d'un capitaine, et même si aujourd'hui Marco n'était qu'un commandant, les vingt dernières années en tant que capitaine avait laissé des valeurs fortement ancrées en lui.

* * *

><p>Pour la deuxième fois depuis son arrivée dans l'équipage du grand empereur, Memphis partait en mission avec sa division. Sa première mission n'avait duré que trois semaines. Ils avaient dû aller sur une île chercher des provisions et les ramener sur le navire principal. Pas de combat, pas de blessé, elle n'avait servi à rien mais elle avait eu plus de temps pour observer sa cible. Bien-sûr en plus de ne pas avoir d'occupation à faire en tant qu'infirmière. Teach n'avait pas daigné lui donner quoique ce soit à se mettre sous la dent. Il jouait le rôle d'un pirate parfait, qui ne manigançait absolument rien contre son équipage. Son attitude lui avait donné envie de lui mettre un couteau dans la bouche et de le forcer à l'avaler.<p>

Encore aujourd'hui le voilà qui se promenait tranquillement dans les rues de l'île sur laquelle la flotte d'Ace avait accosté.

C'était une simple mission, l'équipage de la seconde division devait enquêter sur un trafic d'arme. Chose totalement interdite au sein même du territoire de Barbe-Blanche. C'était pour ça qu'Ace et quelques autres hommes étaient chargés de trouver la source du trafic. L'ensemble de la division n'avait pas été réquisitionné c'était donc pour cela que Barbe-Noire se baladait dans la ville en simple touriste. Memphis le suivait en espérant le voir fauter et révéler sa culpabilité.

Le brun entra dans une taverne et commanda un pichet de bière et trois tartes à la cerise. En voyant ça la jeune fille soupira, ne supportant plus de regarder cet homme qui à longueur de journée s'empiffrait de ces pâtisseries. Elle alla s'asseoir sur le toit de la maison en face du bar pour pouvoir voir sans être vu. Elle y passa toute l'après-midi sans rien remarquer d'étrange.

Cet homme n'avait rien à se reprocher.

C'est à cette conclusion qu'elle était arrivée après deux mois et demi à l'observer vingt -quatre heures sur vingt-quatre. Même le meilleur des acteurs ne pouvait pas ne laisser aucune preuve derrière lui quand il avait un tel plan en tête.

Marshall D. Teach était apparemment innocent.

* * *

><p>Il se redressa dans un faible cri, le corps luisant de sueur. Encore une fois il avait fait ce rêve, encore une fois il voyait le corps d'Ace s'écrouler sur le sol dur et froid de Marineford. C'était tellement réaliste, comme à chaque fois, c'était comme s'il sentait toujours les mains de ses amis le tenir alors qu'il hurlait de douleur de voir son frère tomber.<p>

Son coeur battait violemment dans sa poitrine, sa respiration était si rapide qu'il peinait à s'oxygéner. Il angoissait, il angoissait toujours quand il se réveillait après avoir fait ce rêve. Pour se calmer il mit sa tête entre ses genoux et compta.

Un… Deux… Trois…

Inspiration…

Un… Deux… Trois…

Expiration…

Au fil des minutes le jeune homme réussi à reprendre un rythme respiratoire normal. Il releva lentement la tête, un peu étourdit. Il fronça les sourcils et regarda autour de lui. Son froncement s'accentua en remarquant quelque chose d'étrange. Il n'était pas dans sa chambre, pas dans la chambre dans laquelle il s'était endormi la veille.

Soudain il se rendit compte d'une chose bizarre. D'habitude quand il se réveillait après avoir fait un cauchemar directement le bras de sa chère et tendre se passait autour de ses épaules c'était avec elle qu'il comptait les secondes pour se calmer. Son regard se déplaça vers la droite pour se poser sur le matelas. Personne. Il y posa sa main, le drap était froid. Jamais elle ne quittait le lit avant qu'il ait ouvert les yeux. C'était leur petit rituel du matin.

Le jeune homme eut un très mauvais pressentiment, quelque chose n'allait pas. Mais vraiment pas.

Il posa les pieds au sol et se leva. Il avait tout de suite vu que ce n'était pas sa chambre mais il constata qu'il reconnaissait les lieux. Ça avait été ses quartiers du temps où il vivait encore à la base de Bartigo. Cependant elle était différente de la chambre qu'il avait quitté des années plutôt. L'avis de recherche de sa petite Luffy manquait tout comme les articles relatant la mort d'Ace qu'il avait accroché sur le mur juste en face de son lit pour que tout les matins il vit que par sa faute son frère était mort.

Il y avait vraiment un truc qui n'allait pas. Ne s'alarmant pourtant pas, il s'apprêta à sortir de sa chambre en se disant que s'était sûrement encore une blague de sa petite soeur et de ses amis. Vu le réalisme de la situation, Marco et Robin devaient aussi avoir pris part au jeu. C'était donc avec un sourire qu'il ouvrit la porte prêt à dire à tout le monde qu'il n'était pas assez stupide pour se faire avoir par une blague de ce genre.

Dans le couloir, il voulut aller à gauche en direction du réfectoire car son ventre commençait à réclamer de la nourriture mais au moment où il fit un pas il fonça tête la première dans un torse dur. Le jeune homme releva les yeux et se figea.

Devant lui se trouvait un homme qui était sensé être mort depuis longtemps, dix ans pour être précis. Un homme qu'il avait tenu dans ses bras alors qu'il laissait échapper son dernier souffle.

Il fit la seule chose que toute personne aurait fait dans la même situation que lui:

Il hurla et s'évanouit.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive Dragon?

- Je n'en sais rien Koala. Sabo? Sabo tu m'entends?


	12. Chapitre 11: Liens de sang

_Bonsoir tout le monde! Je sais vous avez surement cru que j'étais morte, mais non, je suis bel et bien en vie. Il y a longtemps que je n'avais pas posté de chapitres mais c'est parce que je me suis prise des vacances d'auteur comme dirait ma chère beta. (Bon c'est surtout car j'avais le morale dans les chaussettes et que tout ce que j'écrivais c'était différents scénario dans lesquels Marco mettait fin a ses jours... Ok c'est une blague... J'ai simplement eu le syndrome de la page blanche, un fléau qui sévit surtout pendant le mois de Septembre...Aussi appelé: Le retour (EN ENFER!) en cours)_

_Bref, un nouveau chapitre plein de rebondissements vous attends! En plus de ça j'ai une bonne nouvelle pour vous: j'ai trouvé le temps d'écrire alors j'ai encore deux chapitres en stock (ce qui vous permettra de patienter pendant que je lis de magnifiques ouvrages (ironie) donné par mon adorable prof de français (ironie) et dans lesquels j'ai tellement hâte de me plonger pour ne plus avoir le temps de rien faire (IRONIE!)_

_Ok j'arrête de raconter ma vie! Bonne lecture^^_

_Chapitre corrigé par ma chère __**DeathGothika**__ qui m'a permis de corriger les incohérences que mon cerveau (mit en bouillit pas le système éducatif français) à laissé passé^^_

Le blond marchait rapidement dans les couloirs de la base de Bartigo. Après avoir cherché sans arrêt pendant deux mois, il avait enfin trouvé une explication à sa situation. Son esprit d'homme de trente cinq ans était retourné dans son corps de jeune homme d'à peine vingt ans.

Sabo avait bien-sûr déjà entendu parler du carré de l'hélice mais jamais il n'aurait pensé que la légende était vraie! Mais la réalité était là, il était de retour à une époque qu'il avait quitté depuis presque quinze années.

Désormais il avait besoin de plus de renseignements car il se posait beaucoup de questions: Était-il le seul à être revenu à cette époque? Y avait-il vraiment une raison de sa venue ici? Etait-ce juste un tour que lui aurait joué Grande-Line? Il y en avait encore bien d'autres et c'est pour cela qu'il devait se renseigner auprès d'une personne qui s'y connaîtrait sur le sujet.

Le jeune homme s'arrêta devant une porte à laquelle il toqua un mouvement sec. Il n'eut à attendre que quelques secondes avant d'avoir la permission d'entrer. Doucement il ouvrit le battant et pénétra dans la pièce faiblement éclairée. Dragon l'accueillit avec un petit sourire. Avec le temps Sabo était devenu comme un fils pour lui et il était content de le revoir.

- Tu as fais bon voyage? Demanda-t-il.

- Oui merci de m'avoir permis de partir quelques temps.

Le jeune adulte avait prétexté vouloir aller jeter un coup d'œil sur Ace et Luffy en toute discrétion pour voir s'ils allaient bien. Par ailleurs quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de découvrir que dans ce monde il n'avait pas une soeur mais un frère! Dragon ne s'était pas sentit le cœur de lui refuser car lui même ne pouvait s'empêcher d'aller voir son fils au moins tous les deux ans. Bien-sûr personne n'était au courant, pas même son père et encore moins le principal concerné. L'homme n'était pas auprès de son enfant mais il ne l'aimait pas moins pour autant, il se tenait loin de lui seulement pour le protéger même si par moment les remords lui tiraient le cœur. Parfois il pensait à tout ce qu'il avait raté. Ses premier pas, ses premiers mots (il aurait tué uniquement pour l'entendre l'appeler "papa") mais aussi ses premières victoires contre les animaux de la forêt. Seul Sabo savait ça. Il avait été forcé de lui dire quand le jeune avait découvert les liens familiaux qu'il partageait avec Garp et donc, par déduction, avec Luffy.

C'est pour cette raison que lorsque Sabo en avait émit l'envie le chef des rebelles l'avait laissé partir.

- Dragon, pendant mon voyage je suis passé par le carré de l'hélice et on m'a rapidement raconté la légende parlant des événements étranges qui s'y produisaient, tu pourrais m'en dire plus?

L'homme ne fut pas du tout surpris par la question du blond, celui-ci avait toujours été curieux sur les mystères de la mer et ne ratait jamais une occasion d'étendre son savoir.

- Tu as bien fais de me dire que tu es passé par cet endroit. L'air interrogateur de Sabo le poussa à continuer. D'après les études menées, les "événements étranges" ne se produisent que lors du deuxième passage dans l'hélice. C'est pour cela qu'un bateau évite en général de passer par là car si en cas d'urgence on doit y passer il vaut mieux que personne ne subisse les "effets". Bien-sûr ce n'est qu'une vieille histoire mais ça fait partit de notre culture de pirates de se méfier.

Sabo encaissa les informations attentivement.

- Après il y a le problème des liens de sang.

À ça le blond releva soudainement la tête, ce qu'il entendait ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

- Les liens de sang? Comme les liens familiaux?

Son interlocuteur acquiesça légèrement de la tête.

- Oui comme les membres d'une même famille, mais aussi les mariages et les pactes pirates, comme tu les sais les différentes parties qui font ce rituel doivent échanger leur sang.

Le révolutionnaire pâlit brusquement.

- Qu'arrive t-il dans les cas où il y a des liens de sang?

- Si plusieurs personnes partageant les liens de sang se trouvent dans l'hélice en même temps, si quelque chose arrive à l'un, les autres sont aussi atteints.

Le visage déjà pâle de Sabo le devint encore plus. Il fallait qu'il sorte sinon Dragon allait commencer à se poser des questions.

Le blond hocha la tête et se leva. Il remercia rapidement l'homme et quitta son bureau pour regagner sa chambre.

Il s'allongera sur son lit et regarda fixement le plafond avant de se relever brusquement et d'aller s'asseoir sur la chaise devant la table où d'ordinaire il dessinait ses cartes. Il prit une plume et un parchemin vierge.

Au centre il écrivit trois choses: "Mobydick", "Red Force", "Sunny".Le blond fixa les trois noms avant d'écrire consciencieusement quatre prénoms. "Marco", "Luffy", "Shanks" et "Sabo". Il relia proprement les mots "Sunny" à "Luffy et Sabo" puis "Red Force" à "Shanks" et pour finir "Mobydick" et "Marco". Puis il relia tout les prénoms ensemble avec une flèche bleu. Au dessus il écrivit pacte de sang. Puis il traça un trait rouge entre "Marco et Luffy" avant de noter au dessus du trait "mariage", bizarrement son geste était presque rageur.

Il s'éloigna de son dessin pour avoir une meilleure vue.

Sabo avait un lien de sang avec ces quatre personnes.

_Cinq ans plus-tôt_

- Alors nous y voilà, dit le roux.

_- Ouais, répondirent la femm__e_ _et les deux hommes à côté de lui._

_D'un seul mouvement ils se tournèrent tous vers les deux __pierres __tombales qui étaient devant eux._

_- L'heure est venue de lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce, fini__t_ _par dire la brune après quelques minutes de silence._

_L'homme à côté d'elle lâcha un faible grognement et passa un bras autour de sa taille._

_Le roux sortit un peu sa lame de son fourreau et s'entailla profondément la paume de la main. A ce geste, le blond qui jusqu'à là n'avait pas prononcé un mot prit la parole. _

- Tu penses vraiment que c'est nécessaire? On est pratiquement de la même famille, on ne se trahira pas!

_La brune acquiesça de l__a_ _tête, tout à fait d'accord avec son frère, alors que Shanks et Marco sourirent légèrement._

_- On est en train de fonder la plus puissante alliance pirate de l'histoire, s'il n'y a pas de pacte de sang, notre accord e__s__t jugé comme caduque. C'est juste une formalité pour nous, mais ça n'en reste pas moins une tradition._

_Après ces mots Sabo prit son canif et s'entailla à son tour la main. Marco fit de même avant de prendre délicatement la dextre de sa voisine et d'y passer la lame de son couteau. Luffy sourit __tendrement_ _avant de serrer vigoureusement la main de son compagnon puis celle de son frère et enfin de son mentor. _

_Tous se serrèrent la main __s__cel__l__ant ainsi par le sang leur alliance._

Marco ouvrit doucement un œil et regarda ce qui l'entourait. Rien n'avait changé. Par moment il espérait se réveiller un matin et se rendre compte que tout ça n'était qu'un rêve, pour finalement voir qu'il était bel et bien toujours là où il s'était endormit la veille.

Il se releva prestement et alla s'habiller. Une fois fait, il sortit de sa chambre pour rejoindre le réfectoire. Il était déjà remplit malgré que le soleil n'était même pas encore levé. Avec un froncement de sourcils Marco remarqua qu'en plus des habituels lèves-tôt de l'équipage il y avait aussi l'ensemble de sa division, le blond remarqua aussi que ses hommes discutaient avec animation de possibles futurs combats.

Une main se posa sur son épaule et en se retournant le commandant vit son second Cohan un petit sourire aux lèvres.

- On a une mission, on part juste après le petit déjeuner, Père m'a dit de venir te chercher pour que tu ailles le voir, il doit t'expliquer en quoi consiste la mission.

Il passa par la cabine de son capitaine pour connaître les modalités de la mission. Visiblement rien de très grave juste quelques révolutionnaires sur une des îles sous la protection de père. Il devait seulement aller voir si tout était en ordre. La mission ne devrait pas durer plus de quatre jours. Cependant Marco eut un nœud à l'estomac rien qu'à l'idée de s'éloigner du Mobydick alors que Teach pouvait tuer Thatch à tout moment mais il hocha la tête et repartit dans sa chambre pour se préparer.

En arrivant sur l'île, Marco remarqua tout de suite le grand navire accosté au port. Son mât orné de l'emblème des révolutionnaires ne laissait aucun doute sur l'appartenance de ce bâtiment.

L'équipage ne semblait pas avoir peur de l'arrivée d'un Empereur des mers. Cela ne pouvait vouloir dire que deux choses: soit ils n'avaient pas peur car ils n'avaient rien à se reprocher ou alors si une bataille devait survenir, les révolutionnaires étaient sûrs de gagner. D'après son expérience avec Sabo, Marco pencha plus pour la première proposition.

Sur le bateau adverse un homme appela le capitaine comme pour confirmer la théorie du blond, ils n'étaient pas là pour se battre.

Un jeune homme sortit sur le pont et calma d'un geste de main quelques uns de ses subordonnés qui commençaient à s'agiter. D'un mouvement souple, il sauta sur le plancher du mini Mobydick et salua tout le monde d'un signe de tête sec, ses yeux restèrent néanmoins fixés sur le commandant de la première division.

Marco était figé. Jamais il n'aurait pensé revoir cet homme avant plusieurs années. Dans son monde, les deux blonds ne se rencontraient qu'en même temps que Marco et Luffy, autrement dit presque trois ans après la mort d'Ace. Le Phénix fut une nouvelle fois désappointé par les événements, encore une fois rien ne se passait comme prévu.

Le jeune révolutionnaire regarda le commandant de haut en bas. Il fronça les sourcils en voyant les cernes noires qui encerclaient ses yeux, il vit aussi la perte de poids flagrante du pirate. Le voir aussi jeune le surprit un peu mais ne l'étonna pas vraiment, après tout il avait quinze ans de moins que le Marco qu'il avait vu la dernière fois.

- le Phénix, je désirais justement m'entretenir avec toi, en privé bien-sûr.

Inconsciemment le plus vieux fit un pas en arrière. Les yeux de Sabo avait quelque chose de différent, quelque chose de semblable à aux siens, comme s'il en avait vu trop pour son âge.

Des cris de joies retentissaient de part et d'autre du pont du Mobydick. Deux autres bateaux plus petits s'étaient amarrés au navire de l'empereur. La seconde et la quatrième division venaient de rentrer de leur mission et chaque membre d'équipage était heureux de revoir leurs camarades en bonne santé.

Tour à tour, Ace et Thatch montèrent sur le bâtiment principal suivit de leur division et tous se réunirent devant le capitaine qui leur souhaita chaleureusement la bienvenue. Alors que quelques hommes de la troisième division allaient chercher de quoi faire la fête, la soudaine prise de parole les força à rester.

- Dis-moi Thatch, jamais le fait de rentrer de mission ne t'avait autant mit en joie!

Cette phrase ne fit qu'accentuer le sourire du roux et sa division eut le même élan de gaieté. Plusieurs personnes frappèrent virilement sur le dos de leur commandant alors que celui-ci enleva son sac de son épaule et y plongea la main. Puis devant l'air ébahi de tout l'équipage, en sortit un fruit du démon violet orné d'une multitude de spirale.

A la vue de cette trouvaille, tous les pirates du navire félicitèrent l'homme à la banane et sortir de nombreuses bouteilles d'alcool que tous s'empressèrent de boire à la santé du commandant.

Cependant personne ne vit l'expression avide qui s'était peint sur le visage d'un des membres de la seconde division. Personne, sauf une jeune femme portant un uniforme d'infirmière.

Thatch se baladait le long de la balustrade du Mobydick. Il réfléchissait son fruit à la main. Le manger lui donnerait une force considérable certes, mais est-ce que cette nouvelle force valait vraiment de sacrifier sa capacité à nager. Il était commandant et c'était de son devoir de veiller sur les membres de sa division et beaucoup d'entre eux possédaient un fruit du démon. Le roux ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où il avait dû sauter à l'eau pour sauver l'un d'eux.

Le cuisinier avait toujours aimé l'eau, sa fraîcheur, sa légèreté... Venant d'un pays de South-Blue, il avait été privé de cette denrée toute son enfance et être auprès de cette étendue bleutée avait toujours été son rêve, c'est même pour ça qu'il était devenu pirate.

Mais en même temps, il y aura bien quelqu'un qui se jettera à l'eau à sa place pour sauver ses camarades, cette nouvelle force pourrait protéger beaucoup d'autres personnes aussi. Thatch soupira et décida d'attendre le retour de Marco pour prendre sa décision, après tout, son ami avait toujours été de bon conseil.

Tout à coup le roux entendit un bruit devant lui, l'obligeant à lever les yeux. Il remarqua tout de suite la nouvelle petite infirmière de la division d'Ace. Une jolie femme, grande et brune, bien que trop maigre et plate à son goût. Cependant une femme étant une femme, le commandant s'accouda à la rambarde et prit l'attitude séductrice qu'il avait toujours en présence d'une dame.

- Hey! dit-il en se passant une main dans les cheveux tout en faisant attention à ne pas se décoiffer.

Elle ne répondit pas et continua de le fixer, un air rageur au visage. Thatch se figea soudain en remarquant le long poignard qu'elle tenait dans son poing qui était tellement serré que le sang ne circulait plus dans ses doigts. Le commandant leva les deux mains en signe de reddition.

- Heu, Memphis c'est ça? Si t'es en colère car j'ai essayé de te draguer, oublie ça, je ne le referais plus!

D'un coup la jeune femme s'élança vers lui et avant qu'il puisse réagir, il fut projeté contre le mur à côté de lui, sa tête heurtant durement la porte derrière lui et la poignet de celle-ci l'assomma presque. Des étoiles commençaient à apparaître devant ses yeux mais il put nettement voir que Memphis ne s'attaquait pas à lui mais à la personne juste derrière. Il n'eut aucun mal à la reconnaître, c'était Teach, l'un des plus anciens membres de l'équipage de Barbe-Blanche.

Immobile, il regarda avec horreur la brune contrer le couteau qu'avait sortit son camarade et enfoncer la lame profondément dans le ventre de Teach. Thatch était trop sonné pour pouvoir faire le moindre mouvement, il dût par conséquent assister sans pouvoir agir à la scène qui se déroulait devant ses yeux.

Il vit le barbu baisser les yeux vers son abdomen d'où ressortait seulement le manche de l'arme de son attaquante. Le pirate toussa, aspergeant de sang le visage de son agresseur. Memphis ne cacha pas son dégoût alors qu'elle s'essuyait le visage à l'aide de sa manche. Puis, les mains légérmeent tremblantes, elle lâcha sa dague, n'osant visiblement plus aucun contact avec celle-ci.

Le roux observa son ami alors qu'il tombait au sol devant lui. Avant de perdre connaissance Thatch eut juste le temps de voir son compagnon pousser son dernier souffle et sa meurtrière sauter par dessus bord.


	13. Chapitre 12: Sabo

Dès que la porte fut fermée derrière lui Marco se tourna vers Sabo. Celui-ci le regardait avec attention, comme s'il cherchait quelque chose au fond de ses yeux.

- Alors que me veux-tu Sabo?

A la seconde où le Phénix avait fini sa phrase il sut qu'il avait fait une bêtise. Comment était-il sensé connaître le prénom d'une personne qu'il n'avait, en théorie, jamais rencontrée? Au lieu d'une grimace d'incompréhension ou de méfiance, le blond reçu un sourire joyeux.

- Je pressentais bien que je n'étais pas le seul à être dans ce monde!

Marco le regarda incrédule et fit quelques pas en arrière pour s'asseoir sur la chaise qui était dans son dos. Quand est-ce que tout ces truc bizarres allaient-ils arrêter de se produire?

Voyant que le blond ne réagissait pas, Sabo reprit la parole.

- Tu m'avais dis que juste avant la mort de Thatch tu avais eu une mission et que tu avais rencontré des révolutionnaires. Je me suis incrusté sur cette mission quand j'ai su qu'il y avait une possibilité que tu sois, comme moi, revenu à cette époque.

- Comment tu savais ça? Que j'étais ici aussi, je veux dire?

Le commandant s'était redressé d'un coup en constatant qu'il pouvait en savoir plus au sujet de sa situation, parce que mine de rien, il avançait un peu à l'aveugle.

Sabo commença à raconter tout ce qu'il lui était arrivé depuis son retour ici. Le révolutionnaire parla aussi des discussion avec Dragon ce qui fit tout de suite réagir le pirate.

- Attend tu veux dire que toutes les personnes avec qui ont à un lien de sang, ont étaient envoyées dans ce monde comme nous?

- D'après Dragon, si des personnes qui sont reliées passent dans le carré de l'hélice au même moment, ce qui arrive à l'un arrive aux autres. Il suffit donc que l'événement "changement de monde" touche l'un de nous pour qu'on soit tous entraînés dans

- Ce bordel. Fini Marco.

Avec un sourire le blond acquiesça puis reprit la parole.

- Avec toutes ces infos ça n'a pas était dur de me rendre compte qu'on était tout les quatre sur Hélice trois pour fêter les cinq ans de notre alliance, et que de fil en aiguille on s'est tous retrouvés dans ce bordel comme tu dis.

La salle fut plongée dans le silence pendant plusieurs minutes. Chacun de leur côté réfléchissaient à leur situation. Marco se réjouissait de ne plus être seul et d'en savoir un peu plus sur ce qu'il lui arrivé. Il devait maintenant poser plus de questions à son ami.

- Tu es arrivé ici quand?

- Il y a un peu plus de trois mois pourquoi? Répondit le révolutionnaire.

L'ancien empereur fronça les sourcils.

- Moi ça fait trois ans.

Son interlocuteur fut étonné au point de se lever de sa chaise d'un coup et d'hurler:

- Mais alors on est pas arrivé en même temps? C'est quoi cette merde?!

- J'ai été voir Shanks il y a quelques mois, j'étais arrivé à une impasse avec Teach et j'avais besoin d'aide, enfin c'est pas ça l'important. Shanks est toujours celui de ce monde pas du notre. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais visiblement on atterri dans cet endroit chacun notre tour.

Les discussions se poursuivirent entre les deux hommes, Marco raconta en détails sa vie depuis trois ans et tous les deux en virent à un point qui méritait plus de réflexions.

- Et pour Luffy? demanda Sabo.

Le Phénix ferma les yeux une seconde, tentant d'ignorer la douleur qui traversa son coeur. Il avait évité de trop penser à elle ou plutôt à lui après sa découverte, mais visiblement il ne pouvait plus fuir la vérité.

- Je suis au courant. C'est de cette façon que j'ai découvert que visiblement nous étions dans une réalité alternative. C'est aussi à cause de ça que je ne savais pas quoi faire avec Teach, je ne savais pas si dans cette réalité il était un ami ou un ennemi.

- Ouais moi aussi j'en suis venu à cette conclusion.

Un autre silence s'établit mais fut vite rompu par Sabo.

- Mais quand même si Luffy ici est un mec, qu'est-ce qu'il va se passer quand notre Luffy réintégrera son corps? Ce sera l'esprit d'une femme dans le corps d'un homme.

- Qui te dis qu'elle n'est pas déjà dans ce monde? demanda Marco avec une boule dans la gorge.

- Je pense que si Luffy s'était retrouvée d'un coup dans le passé et dans le corps d'un mec par dessus le marché, on en aurait tous entendu parler. Surtout toi qui côtoie Ace.

Le révolutionnaire regarda Marco qui semblait dans une profonde réflexion.

- Peut-être que Luffy ne reviendra pas.

Les yeux du jeune homme blond s'écarquillèrent démesurément suite à ces paroles, il ne pouvait pas envisager un monde sans sa Luffy, il avait déjà perdu Ace, mais là, il ne se sentait pas capable de vivre sans Luffy. Sabo savait aussi que cette constatation brisait le coeur de Marco.

Leur romance, à lui et sa soeur, était née sous ses yeux mais pourtant il n'avait rien vu. Ce n'est qu'une fois devant le fait accomplit qu'il avait réalisé que le mec qu'il considérait comme son frère se faisait sa soeur! Pendant des mois il avait tenté d'éloigner son innocente soeur de cet homme qui, il en était sûr, la manipulait.

Voir sa soeur avec un homme le rendait malade, mais si en plus cet homme était plus vieux qu'elle, il ne pouvait pas le supporter. En plus de ça, il se sentait trahi par Marco. Au fil des ans, Sabo avait fait connaissance avec les membres d'équipage de feu son frère et s'était irrémédiablement rapproché du capitaine. Un homme simple et réfléchi qui pouvait risquer sa vie pour n'importe lequel de ses compagnons.

Luffy, Sabo et Marco s'était rencontré après la bataille à Dressrosa. Le jeune révolutionnaire faisait un bout de chemin avec sa petite soeur pour rattraper le temps perdu quand le MobyDick vint leur barrer la route. Sans grande surprise, ils reçurent un joyeux accueil. Une certaine complicité était née entre Marco et Luffy.

Sabo avait pensé que cette amitié était tissée sur une sorte d'entraide. Luffy parlerait de l'enfance de Ace et Marco lui raconterait les trois années qu'ils avaient passé ensemble. Mais il en était tout autre. Le Phénix avait trouvé en Luffy un rayon de soleil qui illuminait les ténèbres de son coeur et la brune un autre grand frère.

Sans qu'il ne le sache les deux s'était revu à de nombreuses reprises et finalement l'amitié entre eux s'était métamorphosée en quelque chose de beaucoup plus fort, et Marco fit découvrir des choses à sa soeur qu'aucun de ses frères n'aurait jamais pu lui apprendre.

Finalement Sabo avait dû se rendre à l'évidence, Marco aimait sa soeur et le contraire était aussi vrai. Bien-sûr le révolutionnaire n'avait pas accepté sans se battre, le Phénix avait d'ailleurs perdu un bon nombre de plûmes, l'homme avait aussi eut à faire à Shanks, les trente-sept points de sutures était là pour en témoigner. Mais bon avec le temps il arrivait à supporter cette relation, mieux que Shanks en tous cas, lui considérait Luffy comme sa fille alors il avait encore plus de mal digérer la situation. D'ailleurs, il était dangereux de prononcer les nom "Marco" et "Luffy" dans la même phrase en sa présence.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça? demanda Sabo

- Rappelle toi qu'elle a dû partir plus-tôt car elle avait quelques affaires à régler avec Trafalgar Law. Si je me souviens bien, elle est partie un jour avant nous, ce qui veut dire que si l'événement "changement de monde" à touché l'un de nous au moment où elle était déjà sortie du carré de l'Hélice, elle ne reviendra pas.

L'ancien Noble ne put ouvrir la bouche la situation devenait cauchemardesque.

Il se tourna vers Marco dont le visage était totalement détendu, bizarrement.

- Comment ça se fait que tu ais l'air de bien prendre les nouvelles? Je te ferais dire que tu viens de te rendre compte qu'il était possible que tu ne puisses plus jamais voir ta femme.

Le Phénix soupira en se passant une main sur le front.

- Je sais. Mais que veux-tu que je fasse? Je ne sais même pas si je pourrais sauver Ace. Je ne veux pas l'obliger à revivre tous ce qui l'a détruite il y a des années. Elle a peut-être perdu son frère mais maintenant elle vit avec, et elle est heureuse je le sais. Alors même si ça me tue je préfère la savoir heureuse que de la revoir hurler de désespoir avec le corps de Ace dans les bras.

Bien contre lui, le jeune blond se vit contraint d'acquiescer, lui non plus ne voulait pas faire revivre ça à Luffy, il le voyait déjà bien assez dans ses cauchemars.

- Et puis il y a autre chose qui me fait penser que Luffy n'est pas avec nous. Je suis à peu près certain que les événements étranges ne se produisent que la nuit, toi comme moi c'est en te réveillant que tu t'es rendu compte que tu était ici. Et si tu t'es réveillé c'est bien parce que dans l'autre monde tu t'étais endormis, non? En plus de ça mon dernier souvenir dans mon monde c'est mettre couché dans mon lit.

- Moi aussi, ajouta Sabo

- Et dans ce lit j'étais seul, si Luffy avait été là elle aurait était avec moi et je peux te dire qu'on ne se serait pas juste endormis.

- Ok j'ai compris, pas obligé de me donner se détail, maintenant j'ai envie de te refaire le portrait. Même si j'ai plus mon feu, j'ai toujours mes griffes de dragon!

Cette phrase eut le dont de détendre l'atmosphère faisant rire les deux hommes. Mais quasiment tout de suite l'ancien noble reprit sur une note plus sérieuse.

- Alors tu as décidé de changer les événements?

Sans un mot Marco acquiesça.

-Que fais-tu pour Teach?

- Shanks m'a conseillé une espionne, elle est sur le coup.

- J'ai jamais entendu parler de cette espionne dans notre monde, et toi?

- Pas que je m'en souvienne mais il doit y avoir beaucoup de chose que Shanks ne m'a pas dites. Si ça se trouve, chez nous elle est morte avant qu'on ne connaisse vraiment Shanks, et lui n'a jamais parler d'elle, c'est tout.

Shanks avait l'air d'aimer vraiment cette fille, presque autant qu'il aimait Luffy, ça devait tout simplement être dur pour lui d'en parler.

- Même si la situation est sous contrôle, je serais toi, j'éviterais de trop m'éloigner de Barbe-Noire, juste au cas où.

Sabo se leva, mettant ainsi fin à la discussion et avant de partir il posa un escargot phone sur le bureau de son ami.

- Juste au cas où. Dit-il avec un rire.

* * *

><p>Le roux ouvrit doucement les yeux et regarda le plafond au dessus de sa tête. Il avait très mal dormi, tout au long de la nuit il avait ressassé dans ses rêves les événements des quinze dernières années. Shanks se leva et enfila son bermuda, sa chemise et sa ceinture. Avant de sortir de sa chambre il glissa ses pieds dans sa paire zoris.<p>

Automatiquement il se dirigea vers le réfectoire d'où il entendait déjà des rires et des cris. En entrant il se rendit tout de suite compte d'un truc étrange. Tous semblait si jeune, comme si en une nuit ses compagnons avaient rajeunis de vingt ans. Mais l'empereur ne s'attarda pas sur ce détail, se disant qu'il n'avait sûrement pas cuvé tout l'alcool qu'il avait bu la veille.

Il continua sur cette pensé pendant deux bonnes heures avant de se rendre compte qu'il y avait vraiment un problème. Et quand il vit la date du journal du jour il faillit se claquer la tête sur la table devant sa bêtise. Personne ne perdait vingt ans pendant son sommeil.

Grâce à son expérience de toutes les choses étranges qui se passaient sur Grand-line, il ne mit qu'une semaine pour comprendre que c'était à cause du carré de l'hélice qu'il était revenu à cette époque.

Dès le début le capitaine décida de ne rien modifier car finalement l'époque qu'il venait de quitter avait récupéré un équilibre parfait et il ne voulait pas que tout soit encore déréglé à cause des actions humaines. Sauf qu'un jour en lisant son carnet de bord il fut surprit de voir des choses modifiées par rapport à son temps, comme l'apparition soudaine d'une espionne dont il n'avait jamais entendu parlé, mais encore pire, de la discussion que le lui de ce temps avait eu avec le Marco du futur ou plutôt le Marco d'un autre monde.

Le capitaine reposa son journal de bord et se décida à clarifier les choses avec l'ancien Empereur. Celui-ci répondit aussitôt et après avoir écouté le récit de Shanks, il lui répéta la discussion qu'il avait eut quelques heures plus-tôt avec Sabo. Le pirate enregistra le maximum d'informations qu'il put et conseilla à Marco de ne prendre qu'un seul problème à la fois, Teach était la priorité, c'est pourquoi le capitaine demanda au blond de rejoindre son équipage au plus vite.

Shanks dit cependant une dernière chose avant de raccrocher.

- Méfis-toi de Memphis, il y a un truc pas net qui se cache derrière tout ça.


	14. Chapitre 13: Mensonge

Un hurlement réveilla l'ensemble de l'équipage du Mobydick puis se suivit un mouvement d'agitation général. Toutes les divisions se rejoignirent sur le pont alors que les commandants et le capitaine s'avançaient jusqu'à là rambarde Est.

Personne ne bougea, l'horreur gravée sur leur visages en avisant les deux corps étendus au sol. Le premier était allongé à plat ventre sur le sol, baignant dans son sang alors que l'autre était assis le dos contre le mur de bois, un peu de liquide rouge coagulé sur sa tempe gauche.

Vista, ayant repris contenance, s'avança vers l'homme étendu sur le sol, il s'abaissa à son côté et posa deux doigts sur son cou. Avant même de sentir son pouls, le moustachu constata que le peau du pirate était déjà glacée. Il était mort, depuis plusieurs heures. Il se tourna vers ses camarades et secoua sèchement la tête.

Puis fébrilement il répéta cette action sur son homologue. Le bretteur fut immédiatement rassuré en sentant des pulsations bien forte et en voyant la poitrine de son ami se soulever au rythme de sa respiration. Il posa alors sa main sur l'épaule du roux et le secoua légèrement. Lentement ce dernier ouvrit les yeux et posa instantanément une de ses mains sur sa tempe.

- Putain j'ai encore trop bu hier soir.

Alors que Thatch allait dire autre chose, il remarqua que son pied était posé sur quelque chose de froid et humide. En baissant les yeux il vit que c'était du sang. Tout de suite les événements de la veille. Il revit bien clairement la petite infirmière qu'avait ramené Marco courir vers lui avec un couteau, le projeter contre le mur et s'en prendre au pauvre Teach qui gisait maintenant à ses pieds, la vie l'ayant totalement quitté. Le roux sortit de ses pensées en entendant la voix de son capitaine.

Fils, tu sais qui à fait ça?

Thatch hocha la tête.

L'infirmière de la division de Ace, Memphis.

Un frisson d'effrois traversa tous les pirates présents et un grand fracas retentit. Tous se retournèrent vers Ace dont le poing venait de faire voler un mur en éclats. Avant d'entendre le nom du coupable, il s'était contenté de trembler de rage mais maintenant qu'il savait, maintenant qu'il savait à qu'il avait affaire il n'avait qu'une envie: venger la mort de camarade.

Avec sagesse Barbe-Blanche posa une main sur l'épaule de son plus jeune fils.

Marco ne va pas tarder à rentrer. Même si elle faisait partie de ta flotte, c'est Marco qui l'a amenée sur notre navire, elle est donc sa responsabilité. Dit-il.

Mais il ne va pas payer pour les actions de cette salope quand même! S'indigna Haruta

Plusieurs commandants s'exclamèrent que la jeune femme devait être capturée maintenant et que de toute façon le Phénix se rangerait à l'avis général.

Il n'y a pas à discuter! On prendra une décision quand Marco sera là, décida le capitaine.

Bien malgré eux ils se turent pendant de longues heures. Barbe-Blanche avait demandé à tout les pirates de l'équipage de ne pas aller sur le pont principal, endroit où s'étaient réunis tous les commandants en attendant le retour de leur ami parti en mission. Seul une jeune infirmière était venue recoudre le crâne de Thatch mais elle était très vite repartie, visiblement effrayée par la tension qui régné entre ses supérieurs.

Vers deux heure de l'après-midi Jozu s'était levé sans prononcer un mot, comme à son habitude, et était revenu trente minutes plus tard avec de la nourriture et du saké. Peu mangèrent, se contentant de boire.

Puis finalement en début de soir, le pirate dans le nid de pie hurla que le navire du second de l'équipage arrivait. La tension monta encore d'un cran en attendant que le vaisseau rejoigne le Mobydick.

La division de Marco n'eut même pas le temps de poser un pied sur le bateau mère que déjà ils furent envoyés rejoindre les autres dans la salle commune de l'équipage.

Un puissant frisson traversa le corps du Phénix en avisant le sérieux dont faisait preuve son équipage. Il eut un très mauvais pressentiment mais quand Thatch entra dans son champs de vision le blond ne put se retenir de pousser un soupir de soulagement qui passa heureusement inaperçu.

Il alla s'asseoir près du capitaine essayant d'ignorer toute la tension qui l'entourait.

Il s'est passé quelque chose en mon absence?

Sûrement la question la plus stupide qu'il n'a jamais posée au court de sa vie, mais il avait besoin qu'on l'éclaire sur la situation.

Teach a été tué cette nuit. Par Memphis, la fille que tu as ramené.

La première chose que ressentit Marco fut la joie et le soulagement. Teach était mort ce qui veut dire qu'il n'y aurait pas de bataille à Marineford et que Ace ne mourrait pas! Et père non plus. Puis vint autre chose: l'incompréhension. Memphis avait bien observé Teach pendant deux mois et finalement lui avait assuré qu'elle le croyait innocent. Pourquoi l'avoir tué alors? Avait-elle trouvé une preuve au dernier moment qui incriminait?

Comment ça c'est passé? demanda t-il en sortant de ses réflexions .

Thatch prit la parole et tout le monde se tourna vers lui. Visiblement personne ne connaissait les circonstances du meurtre a part lui.

J'ai trouvé un fruit du démon il y a quelques jours, et hier j'étais sur accoudé à la barrière Est à me demander si oui ou non je devait le manger quand elle est arrivée. Je l'ai salué mais elle avait un couteau dans la main. Franchement j'ai cru qu'elle était en colère parce que j'étais en train de la draguer, sauf qu'elle s'est jetée sur moi. Quand elle m'a poussée dans le mur je me suis rendue compte que ce n'était pas après moi qu'elle en avait mais après Teach qui était derrière. Sonné et très choqué je n'ai rien fais en la voyant enfoncer son couteau dans son ventre. Puis elle a sauté par dessus bord.

"_C'est ça_" se dit Marco. Elle avait trouvé la preuve de la culpabilité de Teach, il n'en faisait aucun doute. Franchement elle avait sauvé son frère! Il était si heureux! Mais son bonheur fut de courte durée en entendant Ace crier.

Je pars à sa poursuite! Elle doit payer pour ce qu'elle a fait.

Avant que quiconque ne puisse réagir Ace avait déjà sauté pour rejoindre son Striker. La première réaction des commandant fut de l'appeler et lui demander de revenir mais le brun n'écouta pas, enflamment ses pieds pour s'éloigner à toute vitesse.

Les commandants continuèrent de s'époumoner jusqu'à ce que leur ami ne soit plus visible à l'horizon. Marco de son côté retourna s'asseoir à sa place en soupirant, encore une fois. Il oubliait des fois à quel point son petit frère pouvait être survolté et surtout inconscient, stupide on pourrait dire aussi.

Barbe-Blanche regarda le blond et d'un coup il en eut assez, il sentait que son fils avait quelque chose à voir avec le meurtre de Teach. Il lui avait promis il y a trois ans que ses problèmes personnels ne porteraient pas atteinte à l'équipage, mais aujourd'hui il y avait eut un mort. Il lui devait des explications.

Maintenant fils je veux que tu me dises ce qu'il se passe!

En entendant ça tous les autres se tournèrent vers leur père étonnés et cherchant à savoir à qui il s'adressait. En comprenant que c'était Marco, ils s'assirent. Eux aussi voulaient en savoir plus, ils voulaient aussi connaître les raisons du brusque changement de leur frère.

Le Phénix soupira. Son capitaine avait raison, il devait parler, maintenant.

Memphis est une espionne que j'ai engagée.

La réaction de son auditoire ne se fit pas attendre. Des cris d'indignations retentirent et Marco fut aussi certain de sentir un peu du Haki de son père échapper à son contrôle. Le blond savait qu'il aurait dû y aller plus en douceur et ne pas déballer tout ça d'un coup, mais il en avait marre de marcher sur des oeufs.

Barbe-Blanche fit claquer sa lance sur le sol pour faire taire ses fils. Puis quand le silence fut de retour il se tourna vers l'homme pour qui il avait le plus d'estime, ignorant le sentiment de trahison qu'il ressentait en le regardant.

C'est grave ce que tu dis Marco. Elle a tué un de tes frères.

Le blond acquiesça et dit avec le regard dur:

Personnellement, ça fait des années que je ne considère plus Teach comme un frère. Il est vil et cruel on le sait tous.

On est des pirates! Pendant les batailles on est tous cruels! Cria Rakuyo

Il fut imité par beaucoup mais l'ancien capitaine ne se démonta pas.

Ah oui? Cruel au point de tuer une dizaine d'innocents et de violer une fille de quatorze ans si brutalement qu'elle tombe dans le coma et perd la mémoire?

Un énorme silence se rependit sur le pont, tous était perdus et choqués.

_Un mois plus-tôt_

_Je l'ai vu dans tes yeux, tu hais Teach mais pourquoi à ce point là? demanda Marco._

_La jeune femme serra le poing comme à chaque fois qu'on parle de l'homme qu'elle doit espionner._

_Je suppose que Shanks t'a parlé un peu de moi et de ma vie avant qu'on se rencontre? En voyant le blond hocher la tête elle continua. Quand je me suis réveillée après mon coma il y a des années, je ne me souvenais de rien, et les habitants du village ne voulais pas me dire ce qu'il s'était produit cette nuit là. Ils disait qu'il ne fallait pas remuer le passé et que je vivrai mieux en ne sachant rien. Mais finalement je ne pouvais pas vivre sans savoir la vérité alors j'ai fais ce que je sais le mieux faire. J'ai fouillé dans les archives de l'île. Il ne fut pas dur de trouver le dossier concernant l'attaque._

_Elle arrêta de parler pour avaler sa salive. Mais avant même qu'elle ne reprenne le pirate savait où elle voulait en venir._

_Il y avait dans ce dossier tous les avis de recherche des pirates qui avait attaqués mon île. Un équipage qui avait été décimé par Shanks le Roux deux ans après l'attaque. Mais en cherchant un peu mieux, j'ai trouvé un survivant de cet équipage. Marshall D. Teach, il venait juste de rejoindre votre équipage quand je me suis rendue compte qu'il était toujours en vie. Après avoir questionné pas mal de monde j'ai appris que c'était lui qui avait tué mon frère et mes parents. Et qu'il faisait partit des cinq pirates qui m'ont… Qui étaient la cause de mon coma._

_La dernière phrase eut du mal à sortir de la bouche de Memphis, car même si elle ne se souvenait de rien, un tel traumatisme n'est pas juste encré dans la mémoire, mais dans l'âme. _

_Marco se sentit dégoûte par cet homme qu'il avait considéré comme son frère pendant des années. Cette histoire ne fit que raviver sa haine et son envie d'arrêter ce traitre._

L'équipage de Barbe-Banche avait un certain honneur et s'attaquer aux innocents était une véritable honte. Marco se rappela une fois où un de leur frères avait violé une jeune femme alors qu'il était ivre, Père avait été profondément déçu et tout les pirates de l'équipage l'avaient renié, à tel point qu'il renonça à la vie de piraterie quelques semaines plus-tard.

Mais je n'ai appris ça qu'il y a peu de temps, lâcha Marco.

Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait il y a des années pour que tu ne le considère plus comme un frère? Demanda calmement Jozu.

Le blond se passa une main dans les cheveux. Il n'avait pas vraiment réfléchit à ce qu'il pouvait répondre à cette question… Dire "Il a tué Ace et Thatch" n'était tout simplement pas possible, et parler de son voyage dans le temps totalement inconcevable. Cependant le fait que Teach était mort l'arrangeait bien, il pouvait donc inventer n'importe quelle excuse et personne ne saurait jamais qu'il mentait.

Par le plus grand des malheurs sa bouche s'ouvrit avant qu'il n'ai pensé à ce qu'il allait dire. Il savait que si il laissait plané un trop long silence son mensonge de serait plus crédible alors inconsciemment il avait répondu:

Il a tué mon frère.

"_Tu n'as pas de frère!" _hurla t'il mentalement, perdant absolument tout le sang froid qui le caractérisait.

Tu n'as pas de frère, répondit Thatch.

Bien-sûr, après tout, il était la personne qui le connaissait le mieux. Si Marco avait un frère le roux l'aurait su.

Soudain le Phénix pensa à quelque chose, une idée qui le sortirait de tous les ennuis dans lesquels il s'était mit. Une histoire qui pourrait expliquer sa fuite de l'équipage il y a trois ans et son comportement étrange, même le meurtre de Teach! S'il n'avait pas été lui, Marco pensa sincèrement qu'il aurait hurlé à tous à quel point il se trouvait brillant. Mais sa modestie naturelle et la situation ne s'y prêtait absolument pas.

Prenant son air las et nonchalant habituel le pirate commença à conter le plus gros bobard qui n'était jamais sortit de sa bouche.

Un grand frère. J'avais un grand frère, je n'ai pas vraiment connu mes parents alors c'est lui qui m'a élevé. Il m'a apprit comment me battre ou survivre, mais aussi des choses plus futiles comme les valeurs qui lui étaient chères. Je l'admirai beaucoup. Un jour on a rencontré des pirates qui avaient juste jeté l'ancre au port le temps de faire des provisions. Ils nous ont donné l'envie de devenir pirates nous aussi. On ne voulait pas se séparer alors il a dû attendre que je grandisse.

Il fit une pose le temps de formuler ses futures phrases.

Un jour il a trouvé un fruit du démon. Il l'a mangé. Le soir même il me poussait dans un placard en me disant de rester caché, à peine il avait fini de parler que la porte d'entrée éclatait en morceaux. Je ne voyais rien mais j'entendais très clairement les cris de mon frère, le bruit que faisait les poings de l'homme quand ils entraient en contact avec son visage, ou celui des couteaux qui coupaient sa chair. Finalement j'ai compris que si cet homme était en train de tuer mon frère, c'est parce qu'il avait trouvé le fruit qu'il convoitait depuis des années.

Les visages de ses frères étaient crispés et Marco eut honte de leur mentir comme ça. Une douleur enserrait son coeur. Même si il parlait d'un frère fictif, c'était la douleur de la mort de vrai frères qu'il ressentait en ce moment. Voilà sûrement pourquoi son histoire était aussi crédible, parce que son chagrin était réel.

Je n'ai aperçu son visage qu'une seconde, pas assez longtemps pour m'en souvenir. Mais il était toujours là, dans mes cauchemars. Il m'a hanté pendant des années. Puis je suis entré dans cet équipage, je me suis trouvé d'autre frères et je n'ai plus pensé à cette nuit, je suis allé de l'avant.

Après la guerre au sommet il lui avait fallut du temps mais il s'en était remit aussi, cette fois aussi en trouvant de nouveaux frères: Shanks, Sabo… Mais aussi Luffy.

Quand il est arrivé dans l'équipage, ça faisait tellement de temps que je n'avais plus rêvé de cette nuit que je ne me suis pas rendu compte de qui était vraiment la personne en face de moi. Je suis devenu ami avec le monstre qui a tué ma seule famille. Puis j'ai refais ce rêve. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais en tout cas au moment ou je l'ai vu, j'ai su que s'était Teach. Je vous passe les détails, je suis sûr que vous vous en souvenez aussi bien que moi. Quand je suis partis, je me suis dis que j'allais me venger pourtant, je n'ai rien fais. Je me suis dis que ça faisait longtemps, qu'il avait sûrement changé. "On ne tue jamais un des membres de son équipage", on est des frères, si je l'avais tué je n'aurais pas était mieux que lui. J'ai résisté pendant plus de deux ans mais un jour j'en ai eut marre d'avoir peur à chaque seconde, peur d'un jour rentrer de mission et de voir qu'il avait arraché la vie d'un autre de mes frères. C'est là que Memphis entre dans l'histoire. Je lui avais demandé de surveiller Teach et de me prévenir au moindre de ses faux pas.

La tension parmi les commandants et le capitaine était tellement présente que personne n'osait bouger même le petit doigt.

Au bout de quelques mois elle commençait à penser qu'il pouvait être innocent et pour tout dire moi aussi. Mais voilà que Thatch trouve ce fruit: le Yami Yami no mi.

Thatch hoqueta de stupeur. Il n'avait pas dit à Marco le nom de son fruit, alors comment il pouvait savoir que c'était celui là qu'il avait en sa possession?

Le fruit des Ténébres, le même que celui de mon frère. Et à ce moment là j'étais en mission. Si je ne lui avais pas dis d'agir au cas où il se passerait quelque chose en mon absence ou tout simplement si elle n'avait pas était là…

Le blond laissa sa phrase en suspend.

Je serais mort, termina Thatch.


End file.
